


KFP: Return Home

by lightningstormtc



Series: KFP Verse [3]
Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: #coexist, BAMF Kiara, Chad Ina, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, kfp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 65,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningstormtc/pseuds/lightningstormtc
Summary: After losing his best friend and other half, Ryan Shade was desperate. He couldn't live without his friend and was trying to best to cope. He was then given an opportunity to save his friend by going to the only place he knew for a fact he could save him. A place he was all too familiar with.CONTINUATION OF KFP AND KFP: DOUBLE BACK
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Houshou Marine/Uruha Rushia, Kureiji Ollie/Original Female Character(s), Moona Hoshinova/Airani Iofifteen, Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara, Ninomae Ina'nis/Omaru Polka/Momosuzu Nene, Ookami Mio/Shirakami Fubuki, Sakura Miko/Usada Pekora, Shiranui Flare/Shirogane Noel, Shishiro Botan/Yukihana Lamy, Tokino Sora/AZKi
Series: KFP Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091135
Comments: 173
Kudos: 92
Collections: KFP Verse





	1. Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently watching Bloom while writing and I'm crying

Day ???: Going Back

Ryan forced himself out of bed when he heard his alarm. Ever since the death of his alternate personality/best friend Edhas, he had to rely on alarms to wake himself up again. “Ugh, I haven’t used an alarm since my first day at KFP,” he muttered to himself. KFP, or Kiara Friend Phoenix was an international fast food chain ran by the phoenix Takanashi Kiara. Ryan worked at a special KFP, as it was managed by the CEO herself. The KFP Ryan worked at was a meeting place for all kinds of magical creatures, some examples being Calliope Mori, the current incarnation of death and the wife of Kiara, Gawr Gura, the Queen of Atlantis and a nine-thousand year old shark girl, Amelia Watson, the time travelling, trigger happy CEO of Watson Construction and wife to Gura, and Ninomae Ina’nis, the dad joke cracking host of the Old Ones who happened to be a complete chad, getting down with a fennec girl and an alien at the same time. Ryan had done a lot of things since being hired. He travelled through time, fought in a war against the United Nation’s very own monster extermination group called the Magical International Liberation Foundation (MILF for short), conversed with angels, demons, and dragons, form his own harem of yanderes (which he tries his best to avoid), and fought with dragons, eldritch horrors, and the literal incarnation of nothingness. In his endeavors, he gained an alternate personality known as Edhas. Edhas was formed based off the memories that were forcibly repressed from Ryan’s past. He was much stronger than Ryan, being the original owner of the body, but he was also more rash, perverted, and hot-headed. As time went on, the two became close friends, but Edhas sacrificed himself in the battle against Storm, a man that was once Ryan’s ally, but was taken over by the void, or the nothingness that exists outside the physical constraints of this dimension. Ever since then, Ryan has been living day-to-day in a monotonous life. Well, living wouldn’t be the proper term. He was doing something more akin to surviving, considering that the deep well of emptiness refused to fill itself with anything, no matter how hard Ryan tried to find something to make him feel whole again.

“I better get to work before Tenchou chews me out,” Ryan sighed. With a snap of his fingers, he vanished.

* * *

“Morning Tenchou,” Ryan droned as he appeared in the KFP, wearing his standard KFP uniform. The uniform consisted of jeans, brown shoes, and a white dress shirt topped with an orange vest. Ryan used to walk to work every day, enjoying the sights, but ever since Edhas died, the world seemed… gray to Ryan. Almost as if nothing mattered.

“Morning Ryan,” Kiara walked out of the back room, a small smile on her face. Kiara was usually a lot more hyperactive, but she couldn’t help but feel bad for Ryan’s situation. She genuinely cared about her employee, but there was nothing she could do to help. Ryan felt guilty about constantly putting a damper on the mood, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. It’s not like he could just be happy and be done with it. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling alright,” Ryan sighed. Kiara asked the same thing every day and Ryan gave the same answer every time she asked. “I’m sorry… I just…”

“It’s okay,” Kiara pulled Ryan into a hug. “I know things are still tough. You don’t have to push yourself.”

“Thank you,” Ryan hugged Kiara back, burying his face into her shoulder. “Thank you…”

* * *

Ryan sighed as he walked out of the KFP, just recently clocking out. Today was fairly empty, as usual. Usually, the KFP only had a few customers per day, and today was no different. Calli, Kiara’s wife stopped by briefly to see her wife before going back to work and Ina swung by with Nene and Polka and had their date at the KFP. “What should I do now?” He asked himself. He stopped, taking some time to collect his thoughts. “Maybe I should stop by there.”

With a wave of his hand, a lavender portal appeared in front of him. He took a deep breath and stepped through.

* * *

In an undisclosed location in America, a lavender portal appeared as Ryan stepped out. He closed the portal without gesturing as he walked down the graveyard, stopping by a gravestone that was the fifth from the end. He looked down, reading the text.

_Here lies Nyar Edhas_

_Friend, Brother, Protector, Hero_

_A true warrior until the end._

_200X-202X_

_“Get up and fight. You will always have something to fight for.”_

Ryan heaved a sigh. He was the one who made the gravestone for Edhas back when he died. This graveyard was dedicated to the Masked Mages, a group that Edhas was a part of. Out of the seven of the Masked Mages, Stoj Grimm, Brianna Edhas, Reporter, and now Edhas have died in the past. The other three had found their way back into the land of the living. He could only hope that Edhas could find his way back to the living world as well.

“Jeez, you’re a mess,” Ryan turned around to see one of his best friends, Amelia Watson. Amelia Watson, in many ways, is the reason why Ryan was alive now. Back when he first started, he was shot in the head by MILF soldiers and if Amelia hadn’t turned back time, he wouldn’t be here today.

“I know,” Ryan ran his hand through his hair, looking down. “It’s just… he was a part of me, you know?”

“I know,” Amelia walked up to Ryan, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve done so much for me. I want to pay you back for everything.”

“You don’t have to,” Ryan looked at Amelia, forcing a smile. “We’re friends, remember?”

“I know, but it hurts to see my friend like this,” Amelia sighed, shaking her head. “That’s why I’m going to give you this.”

Ryan’s eyes widened in shock as Amelia stepped back, moving her hands to her chest. She gingerly took off her necklace, revealing a golden clock. This clock was Amelia’s time travel device. Apparently, this this was the reason that she became a mage in the first place. She never took off her clock, but her she was, offering it to Ryan. “Really…?” Ryan managed, his eyes showing pure shock.

“I don’t need it,” Amelia said with a stern look on her face. “Thanks to you, I have everything I need in life. That namely being my wife, but you were the one who told me to marry her, which is the best decision I made in my life.”

“Thank you,” Ryan took the watch. As soon as Amelia let go of it, the watch started to glow. Ryan averted his eyes as the glow grew too strong for him to look at. When the light died down, Ryan looked back to reveal the clock had turned to a black wristwatch that was attacked to Ryan’s right wrist.

“Huh?” Amelia tilted her head, confused. “That’s never happened before.”

“The clock morphs to fit the user,” both Amelia and Ryan jumped when they heard a voice. They both turned to see Jack, also known as Dragon, the third member of the Masked Mages. Jack wore his standard blue trench coat with a checkered shirt underneath. His black hair was messy and his left eye was covered by an eyepatch, a scar visible from the edges. He wore torn, brown cargo pants and brown dress shoes. He stood at 6’5 or 198 centimeters, towering over both Amelia and Ryan. According to Amelia, Jack was the one who made the clock in the first place. “As soon as Amelia, gave you the clock, the official ownership shifted to you.”

“B-boss!” Amelia stiffened. Ryan assumed she wasn’t allowed to give the watch to anyone. “I-I can explain!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jack sighed. “I feel like Ryan could use it more than you can too.”

“Thank you, Jack,” Ryan said, giving the tall man a soft smile.

“No problem,” Jack said. “At least my biggest mistake could be used for good.”

“Jack, I told you not to call it a mistake,” Amelia pouted. “This thing has saved my ass more than once.”

“Still,” Jack sighed. “Whatever. Just imagine when you want to go and turn the knob.”

“Okay,” Ryan said. He opened his hand and a letter appeared in his hand. He handed it to Amelia. “Here. My resignation letter. I have been thinking about quitting for a while.”

“Why don’t you give it to her yourself?” Amelia asked.

“Because if I gave it to her myself,” Ryan turned the knob on the watch and started to glow, “I’m not sure if I’ll ever be able to leave.”

“Make sure my past self shoots her shot, okay?” Amelia asked. “Don’t let me down.”

“I won’t,” Ryan smiled.

“My past self will know that you came from the future,” Jack said. “When he confronts you, tell him that event 0 went through and you’re back to save 5.”

“Got it,” Ryan said, getting the terminology. “I’ll see you.”

“You better hit me up for a drink,” Jack said.

“That’s a promise,” Ryan said. With a bright flash of light, he was gone.

* * *

Ryan opened his eyes to see an endless black void. “This isn’t the past,” he said to himself. He instantly started to panic. He already had to deal with the void in the past. Was he dragged in here against his will by the void? There was a very real chance that he wouldn’t make it to his destination if that was the case.

“Relax,” Ryan stiffened as he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. He turned around to see none other than Nuxanor, a pale man wearing a blue hoodie and black shorts, his skin as pale white as his hair.

“What do you want?” Ryan asked. He didn’t exactly feel threatened by the man, as he wasn’t against Ryan or anything, but he was still tense. As long as he had known Edhas, he’s only lost a fight to one person, and that person was Nux.

“What else?” Nux shrugged. “I want to go with you.”

“Is that even possible?” Ryan asked, tilting his head, slightly surprised. “Why do you want to go back?”

“Why not? It’ll be fun,” Nux said, causing Ryan to facefault in response. “Plus, I have business in the past as well.”

“What business do you have?” Ryan asked skeptically, narrowing his eyes. Knowing Nux, his definition of ‘business’ was making a cult named after one of the most basic names ever and taking over the world.

“Storm was my friend,” Nux said, causing Ryan’s eyes to widen. Not because Nux was friends with Storm, but Storm was _way_ too broody to make any kind of friend, so Nux considering him a friend was something completely out of the blue. “Plus, I just sat on my ass making YouTube videos while shit was going down. I want to be more involved. Maybe I could do some good.”

“That makes sense,” Ryan nodded. “I guess you can come with me.”

“Thanks,” Nux smiled. He walked up to Ryan, putting a hand on his chest. A small blue flame formed at the palm of his hand, slowly entering Ryan. “Here’s a little present for you.”

“What is it?” Ryan asked, putting his hands on his chest, wondering where the flame went.

“It’s basically an on/off switch for you magic,” Nux said. “Storm designed the barrier, so naturally I could bypass it.”

“Why should I turn my magic off, then?” Ryan asked. “What’s the point of the off switch?”

“With the barrier, people can’t detect that you’re a magic user,” Nux explained. “Remember, everyone thinks you’re a normal human at this point and time.”

“Fair enough,” Ryan smirked. “Thanks, Nux.”

“Well,” Nux returned the smirk as Ryan’s world started to envelop with a bright light. “Let’s get to the meat and potatoes, shall we?”

* * *

**Omake: Moving Forward**

Kiara was starting to worry. It was 7 am and Ryan was supposed to show up to work three hours ago. She had probably called Ryan about a hundred times. She was considering going to his apartment to see what was going on. She was fearing the worst. As she prepared to exit the joint, the doors opened.

“Hey Kiara,” Amelia walked into the restaurant, her hands in her pockets and a serious expression on her face. “You’re probably wondering where Ryan is.”

“Yes!” Kiara exclaimed. “Do you know where he is?”

“He asked me to give you this,” Amelia took out a letter, handing it to Kiara. “It’ll tell you where he is, I think.”

“You think?” Kiara raised an eyebrow at Amelia as she opened the letter, staring to read.

_“Dear Tenchou,_

_You’re probably wondering where I am, right now. Truth is, I decided to go on a journey. I don’t know exactly where I’m going at this point and time, but I know I need time to discover myself. To be honest, I’m not sure if I’m going to come back. Losing Edhas taught me something. It taught me that I don’t know myself as well as I thought. I need to take this time to discover who I am. I’m very sorry I couldn’t tell this to you personally. Call me selfish, but I didn’t want to see you cry. If I did, I’m not sure I could ever leave. I’m sorry, but I have to do this. The break room is yours to ground pound Calli in now. I guess this is goodbye for now. I hope to see you again._

_Your Little Egg,_

_Ryan Shade_

_P.S I just found out my destination. Looks like there’s not really a way to come back here. I guess this goodbye forever. I really didn’t want it to come to this, but it doesn’t seem like I have a choice. Just know that from everyone I met, you were and have always been my best friend. Thank you for everything._

_P.P.S My last wish is to never let Nyanners into the bathroom ever again.”_

A tear fell down Kiara’s cheek, falling onto the paper as her hands started to shake. “That idiot,” she said to herself. As tears started to fall freely, a small smile grew on her face. “They grow up so fast.”

“I know,” Amelia chuckled, her inner gremlin coming out. “What are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know,” Kiara said, shaking her head. “I’ll probably take a break from this KFP for a while. Spend some time with Calli.”

“Sounds fair,” Amelia said. “I await the reopening.”

* * *

_A few months later_ (AN: This segment will be written in the first person. I will explain why in the announcement after this Omake)

The blaring sound of an alarm snapped me from my sleep. I groaned, rolling around in bed before turning off my alarm. I stood up, groaning softly as I stretched. Today was my first day at work. Apparently, there was a KFP not too far from my place that closed down a few months ago that was doing a re-opening. They were looking for employees, so I decided to apply. There was really nothing to lose, considering that the list price was significantly higher than what a normal fast food would normally pay. I was delighted when I got the email saying I got the job. Getting paid 100,000 yen a week… that was 5,200,000 yen (about $52,000) a year. That was amazing pay for unskilled labor. I even got all of the KFP Phoenix Revival Healthcare, which was rated as the best private healthcare service in the world. I looked at my clock.

“5:00?!” I shouted. I was supposed to be at work in half an hour. I threw my clothes on my back and dashed out the door.

* * *

I ran into the alley that the GPS led me to, not even questioning why it led me to an alley. As I ran, I stumbled as nausea hit me like a truck. I pushed myself to my feet, looking around. I didn’t see anything that would trigger nausea, so I shrugged it off, continuing the journey to the KFP. As I reached the other side of the alleyway, the KFP revealed in all its glory. It didn’t look all too different from a normal KFP, but something felt… off about it. I walked over to the KFP and opened the door.

“Hello…?” I said warily as I stepped in. “I’m here for the new KFP job…?”

“KIKKERIKIII~!!!” I jumped back in shock as none other than Takanashi Kiara herself ran out of the back room to greet me.

“CEO?!” I exclaimed. “What are you doing here?!”

“Just call me Tenchou while you’re here,” Kiara said. “I’m going to be your manager, after all.”

“Really?” I asked, my jaw slack.

“Really,” Kiara said. “Now, let’s get to work.”

* * *

I panted in exhaustion as I looked at the clock. 5 pm. The day was finally over. Kiara was practically a slave driver, making me do unspeakable things. The people who came in were anything but ordinary either. I’m pretty sure working here for just a day already traumatized me. As I turned to see the corkboard to my left, I saw something interesting.

There was a plaque that said “Best Egg” followed by two pictures. One of them was of a man who couldn’t be any older than me, his hands shoved in his pockets as he looked at the camera with a deadpan expression as Kiara was midair, as if to tackle him. The plaque below the picture said, “Ryan Shade”. There was another picture next to Ryan was a man that looked exactly like Ryan, but with purple eyes. The shot was taken up close. The man had a feral smirk on his face as blood dripped down his forehead. He was holding a white sword in his right hand and he was in a fighting stance. The plaque said, “Nyar Edhas”.

“Hey Tenchou,” I called over.

“What is it?” Kiara asked, walking over to me.

“Who are these people?” I asked, pointing the two people on the corkboard.

“Oh, them,” Kiara smiled fondly, as if remembering a fond memory. “They were my employees before I closed the first time. They were the best employees I’ve ever had. I’d be hard pressed to find better employees. They saved my life more than once, without even asking for extra pay!”

“They sound like nice people,” I smiled, wondering what they were like. “Do you know where they are now?”

“They’re no longer in this world,” Kiara said, her smile fading.

“Oh,” I looked down as well, feeling guilty that I brought them up. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kiara’s smile returned quickly. “I’m sure they would have wanted me to continue running this place. Now prepare to come early tomorrow, newbie! You have some big shoes to fill!”

I groaned. Working here would definitely be an experience.

* * *

**Announcement**

Now, some of you are probably wondering what the whole point of that Omake was and I wrote it like that. I’ve had plans to announce something like this since the end of KFP, but I felt like this was the best place to put it. I want to expand KFP to you guys! I honestly don’t know if anyone would join this or if anyone even cares, but I’m going to be putting this out anyways. I want to encourage people to write more, so I’m deciding to do this. This timeline of KFP is up for grabs! Anyone can write using everything I’ve built up with KFP, adding it to the official KFP canon. The second half of the Omake is a sort of writing prompt I prepared for you all. Feel free to copy and paste it to use for your own devices. I’m going to be opening up the KFP collection for anyone to add to. If you write using any of my material, I will naturally want to add it to the KFP collection, but if you don’t want to add your work to the collection, then that will be completely fine. Of course, I will ask for permission before I do anything like that. If you want use any of my OCs in your fic, then you have my full permission. If you have any questions or want to ask about a certain character or anything that has to do with KFP, feel free to email me at [ofaruleafodrools@gmail.com](mailto:ofaruleafodrools@gmail.com) or message @burningryan854 on twitter. I’m excited to see what you all will put out!


	2. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there any way for Kiara to go even more bottom left?

Day 001: Back Again

Ryan groaned as the alarm awoke him. He sat up in his T-shirt and boxers. He grabbed his phone, turning off the alarm and checking the date. He smiled. It worked. He turned on his magic with a thought, snapping his fingers. Instantly, he was in a black hoodie and black sweatpants. He turned off his magic before pocketing his phone. “Man, I can’t get over how convenient this is.”

 _“Hello?”_ Nux’s voice rang in Ryan’s head. _“Testing, testing, one two three.”_

 _Nux?_ Ryan thought.

 _“Yeah, it’s me,”_ Nux said. _“I won’t be around as often as Edhas was, but I’ll be able to communicate with you using telepathy.”_

 _Sounds good,_ Ryan said. _What are you going to do now?_

 _“There are a couple of things I need to do before I settle down in this dimension,”_ Nux said. _“I’ll be able to visit in person tomorrow. Your chicken wings are really good, by the way.”_

 _Alright,_ Ryan said. _Don’t fuck things up too badly, okay?_

 _“No promises,”_ Nux said, chuckling before his voice abruptly cut off.

“Whatever,” Ryan muttered to himself. “Let’s get to work.”

* * *

Kiara jumped out of bed excitedly. Today was the first day of her new KFP. She was excited to experience the manager life for her own. She’s been to Roberu’s bar a couple times, and if her KFP was going to be anywhere near as chaotic as that place was, she was going to have a great time. She smiled brightly as she picked up her phone. She already made everyone aware of the reunion she had planned, but she wanted to call a particular person, just to make sure she was showing up.

* * *

Calli groaned as the phone started to ring. She just finished a long stream after a tiring day at scythe swinging classes. With Grimm no longer around, she had to take on all of his responsibilities. He hated him for leaving her like this, but she hated him mostly for dumping all of his responsibilities to her when he died. She looked at her phone, almost hanging up when the stupid bird’s face showed itself. However, something urged her to accept the call.

“What the f-word do you want, Kusotori?” She growled.

“Ah, Calli! You’re as lovely as always!” Kiara cheered, not offput by Calli’s aggressive tone in the slightest. “I just wanted to remind you that the HoloEN reunion was today!”

“Oh crap! I completely forgot about that!” Calli shot up from her bed.

“Even better, I’m hiring someone new to run the place with me!” Kiara cheered.

“They better not flirt with you, or it’s off with their head,” Calli growled.

“Calli,” Kiara sounded shocked. “Does this mean you love me?!”

“N-no!” Calli’s face turned beet red. “I-I’ll see you!”

Calli hung up the phone before slamming her face with a pillow. “What am I doing…?”

* * *

Amelia woke up to her phone buzzing. She looked to her left to see Gura soundly asleep. She sighed as she softly pried Gura from her. “Shark…” Gura mumbled in her sleep.

“How are you so cute?” Amelia muttered to herself as she looked at her phone. Much to her surprise, it was her old boss, Jack Dragonson that was calling her. She sighed as she got out of bed, walking out to the hallway as to not wake up Gura.

“What’s up?” Amelia asked as she accepted the call.

“Amelia Watson,” Amelia stiffened as Jack spoke. He almost _never_ used her full name. The only time he did was when he was _extremely_ pissed off. “Did you travel back in time?”

“N-no!” Amelia said instantly. “You said to only use it during emergencies, right? There hasn’t been a reason for me to use it at all!”

“I believe you,” Jack said. Amelia sighed in relief. “But that means someone else has gained the ability to travel through time.”

* * *

Speaking of time travelers, Ryan heaved a sigh as he passed Suisei and Anemachi. No way he would be dumb enough to talk to them at this point and time, where they had no idea who he was. He turned the corner to the alley, walking down. He braced himself for the nausea. Fortunately, he didn’t stumble over when it hit. He rubbed the back of his head, walking the rest of the way. He crossed the threshold, revealing the KFP. No tungsten plating, no burning signs, no explosions. Just the KFP as it was originally built. He looked at his phone. 6:03 am. If Ryan remembered correctly, then Kiara should be arriving-.

“KIKERIKIII~!!!” Ryan jumped slightly as Kiara yelled right behind him. He turned around to see Takanashi Kiara. She looked exactly how he remembered her. She wore her orange vest, one of her gadgets attached to it along with her skirt, the other gadget sealed safely in her belt. She wore her beret and her tiny chef’s hat on head and her earing swayed as she waved. She looked at Ryan with her amber eyes and intoxicating smile. Ryan couldn’t help but smile back.

“Good morning, CEO,” Ryan said, bowing respectfully. “May I ask what you’re doing here?”

“Call me Tenchou while you’re here,” Kiara said. “You must be Ryan Shade, right? You’re going to be working under me here!”

“Now that’s a surprise,” Ryan said, even though he didn’t look surprised. “I didn’t expect the CEO herself to come down and be my manager.”

“Well, this KFP is going to be a bit special,” Kiara winked at Ryan. Ryan was all too familiar with this wink and the glint in her eyes. This was Kiara’s sadistic side. She was preparing to make Ryan endure hellish conditions and introduce him to all of her friends (plus her future wife) without warning him about important things like the giant scythe and the eldritch tentacles. Ryan’s smile grew. He was ready for anything Kiara had to throw at him.

“I’ll be sure to do my best, then,” Ryan said confidently. “I won’t let you down.”

* * *

Ryan stretched as he finished changing into his KFP uniform. Of course, he was all too used to the white dress shirt, orange vest, blue jeans, brown shoes, and golden name tag (though he missed the AND EDHAS that was on his old one), but usually, he would just change into his uniform with magic, and doing it the old fashioned way made Ryan feel something akin to nostalgia, remembering the days he worked at KFP before he gained his magic. He opened the door to see that Kiara’s to-be wife, Calliope Mori standing in the middle of the room, holding her gigantic scythe.

Ryan tensed as he saw the woman, if only to show that he made a reaction to the weapon. He looked at the tall woman as if he was trying to get a gauge on her. Calli wore a black crown and a shawl that flowed down her back with her pink hair. She wore a black dress covered by a tattered cloak that really put together the whole ‘death’ look she was going for. Of course, the most defining feature of hers was her gigantic… weapon. The scythe was easily two meters long, the blade exceeding one meter long.

“Tenchou,” Ryan looked over to his manager, who looked like she was ready to dive at the reaper. She stopped her actions to give Ryan a confused look. “Are weapons allowed in here?”

“If it’s Calli, it’s completely fine,” Kiara said. “Now, if you excuse me.”

“Oh shit,” Calli muttered, her eyes widening as Kiara flew over the counter, tackling Calli into a hug.

“Calli!” Kiara cheered, nuzzling the Shinigami affectionately. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!”

“Guh!” Calli grunted as she tried to push the phoenix off. “Get the f-word off, Kusotori!”

“But Calli~,” Kiara looked up at Calli, giving her a kissy face. “I want your attention.”

Calli shot Ryan a pleading look, as if he was able to do something about it, but Ryan just offered a shrug. “You two look kind of cute together,” Ryan offered Calli a playful smirk. “Maybe you should get married.”

“G-get what?!” Calli took several steps back, detaching herself from Kiara in the process. “No way in _hell_ would I get married to this stupid bird!”

“Awh, why not~?” Kiara bent over, giving Calli a seductive look. “It’ll be fun~.”

“I officially hate you,” Calli glared at Ryan as the doors flew open.

“OOCHA!” Gura shouted as she kicked the door open. Gura looked as she always did with her short, white hair, her ocean blue eyes, and her oversized shark hoodie, her shark tail swishing out of her hoodie. “What’s up, chum-,”

Gura cut herself off when she saw the scene laid out before her. She instantly took a phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture of Kiara leading seductively towards Calli. “Finally!” She exclaimed, jumping up, raising the phone in the air as celebration. “Evidence!”

“Gura!” Calli dashed for the apex predator. “Give me that f-wording phone!”

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Gura shouted, leading Calli into a chase around the KFP.

“Oh, there’s a new kid,” Ryan tuned his head when he heard a familiar voice. Amelia was smirking at him with that annoying look she had down to a T. She wore her standard outfit, that being a white dress shirt with a red tie, a brown skirt, and a trench coat that was easily three sizes too big. She topped off the outfit with a detective’s cap that poorly hid her messy hair. “Would you mind giving me your mom’s phone number?”

“Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don’t have a mom,” Ryan said, remembering Edhas’s words. _If that’s the case, then who was calling me all those times when I was a NEET?_

“A shame,” Amelia’s voice snapped Ryan out of his stupor as she expertly weaved her way through the chaos, taking a seat at the counter. “You seem to be taking this quite well.”

“I am?” Ryan asked, genuinely bewildered for about half a second before realizing that this kind of stuff usually doesn’t happen at a KFP. “I actually find this kind of entertaining. Assuming I don’t get beheaded or something, I might actually have fun working here.”

“Now that’s an odd sight,” Amelia rubber her chin, giving Ryan an intense stare. “A human not minding the presence of magical creatures.”

Ryan suddenly remembered that back in this time, magical creatures were heavily discriminated against. He heaved a sigh. He never really understood the bigotry, even when he was just a normal human. I mean, what sane person sees a cat girl and decides to head pat her with bullets instead of using their hands like a normal person? “You know, I never got the whole bigotry thing,” Ryan ran his fingers through his hair. “To be honest, this is probably the most interaction I’ve had with a living being in about a year and from what I’ve seen from the news, I don’t think I want to associate with humans anymore at this point.”

“That’s pretty valid,” Amelia said, resting her elbow on the counter as she let her head rest on the palm of her hand. “I thought there would be more people like you out there. Unfortunately, there isn’t.”

“Wah!” Everyone’s attention was diverted to the store entrance when an adorable cry split through the room. Ina stood at the entrance, her arms wide and tentacles out. “I hath arrived!”

“Oh,” Amelia smiled. “What’s up, Ina? You enjoy your date?”

“Ina had a date?” Kiara immediately stopped bothering Calli and zoomed over to Ina, putting an elbow on her shoulder. “Do tell.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ina’s face flushed as she gently pushed Kiara away with one of her tentacles before sitting down by the counter, directing her attention to Ryan. “Hello! My name is Ninomae Ina’nis! You can call me Ina. What’s yours?”

 _-100 hp! Critical hit!_ Ina was always pure and cute, but something about her ‘wah’ combined with her adorable smile only succeeded in multiplying her cuteness, despite the giant tentacles. “My name is Ryan Shade,” Ryan said, giving Ina a small smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Ina.”

“Name’s Amelia Watson,” Amelia introduced herself with a smug smile. “Forgot to introduce myself there. Sorry ‘bout that.”

“No worries,” Ryan said before looking at the other three. Calli was now chasing Kiara while Gura was recording, laughing her ass off.

“Ahem,” Ryan cleared his throat loudly, causing the three to stop their antics. “Tenchou, we’re on the clock. Can you at least _try_ to act like a store manager?”

“Fine,” Kiara’s shoulders slumped as she walked around the counter, joining Ryan.

“Now, what are your names, since I’m learning them all now,” Ryan said, looking towards Calli and Gura.

“My name is Calliope Mori,” Calli introduced herself. “My friends call me Calli. You’re not one of them.”

“I guess I deserve that,” Ryan shrugged as he turned to Gura. “What about you?”

“A,” Gura opened her mouth, pausing a bit before continuing. “Same-desu! My name is Gawr Gura!”

“Nice to meet you, Gura,” Ryan said as a confident smile crept up his face, as if he’s done all of this before. “Now, what would you like to order?”

* * *

“Thank you for making it to Biggest Anime Flexes part 69,” Nux said into the microphone as he sat in front of his computer. He was recording the 69th episode of his most popular series, Biggest Anime Flexes. As a Flexsexual, Nux was a master of all things flexing and couldn’t help but share his flex knowledge with the world. “Now, without further ado, let’s get into the meat and pot-,”

Nux was cut off when he heard a large ‘pop’ come from behind him. He pressed the space bar on his computer, pausing the recording before turning around to see… himself…? “Ah shit.”

“Sorry pal,” the other Nux cracked his knuckles before summoning his machete. “But the world’s only big enough for one of us.”

* * *

“You did a lot better than I expected,” Kiara said as Ryan walked out of the break room, back in his normal clothes.

“Thanks, Tenchou,” Ryan said, stretching his arms. “You put me through quite the workout, though. Can’t say I appreciate it, but a job’s a job.”

“You better get some rest,” Kiara said, a sadistic smile on her face. “We still have more training to go through. I’m going to have to call you in _extra_ early tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Ryan heaved a sigh. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kiara waved as Ryan turned to the door and walked out. He only made it a few meters into the alley until he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks, not caring to look back. “Who are you? I don’t remember you coming into the KFP.”

“So, you’re the one who turned back time, huh?” Ryan turned around at the sound of Jack’s voice. He looked up at the tall, muscular man. “Mind explaining yourself?”

“Event 0,” Ryan said simply. Ryan didn’t miss the tensing of Jack’s muscles as he spoke. “We can’t prevent it without 5.”

“Are you implying that you’re not 5?” Jack asked, his visible eye narrowing.

“I’m not,” Ryan shook his head. “It’s a long story I would rather not get into.”

“Alright,” Jack turned around. “I’ll believe you.”

“If you would refrain from telling anyone, that would be great,” Ryan said. “I would like to keep the first two weeks as similar to the original as possible.”

“I’ll respect your wishes,” Jack said before vanishing in a burst of green flames. Ryan looked up to the sky and sighed.

“I guess this is my second chance. Huh, Edhas?”

* * *

**Omake: Ryan’s Mom**

"For the last time, mom!" Ryan groaned through the phone. "I'm trading stocks! It's not like I don't have a job!"

"Whatever," Korone scoffed. "It's not my problem if you wanna die."

"Whatever," Ryan said, hanging up the phone in a huff. Korone smiled brightly, looking towards A-Chan.

"Did I do good?" Korone asked.

"You did great," A-Chan said before turning to literally every other Hololive JP star. "Who wants to play the role of Ryan's mom next?"

"Oh, me!" Noel chirped, raising her hand. "I need to work on my sexy mommy voice anyways!"

"Alright," A-Chan pushed her glasses up, writing down on a piece of paper. "Noel, you're up next, but Mio is going after you."

"Aw," Lamy pouted, taking a swig of alcohol. "I wanted to go next."

"I told you, once you bring down your alcohol consumption to 10 bottles of hardcore booze a day, you can have a turn," A-Chan said.

"Fine," Lamy slumped, a defeated expression on her face.

"Now," A-Chan looked at her list that was titled 'Ryan's Mom Acting Schedule'. "Things have been going pretty well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed what I did with this chapter! I'm so excited to continue writing this fic. Please tell me your thoughts down below! I would really appreciate it!


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uber Flights

Day 002: Changes

Ryan sighed as he sat in his bed, focusing on his magical energy. He couldn’t sleep at all, spending all night planning and trying to raise his magical storage. The “gift” that Edhas gave him turned out to be quite useful. On top of a bunch of useful things like weapon creation and blacksmithing, Edhas also was an expert at magic, gifting Ryan countless techniques to help him with his magic.

 _“Hey Ryan,”_ Nux’s voice rang inside Ryan’s head. _“You awake?”_

 _I’m here,_ Ryan said. _What’s up?_

 _“A few things came up,”_ Nux said. _“I want to take care of a few things before I stop by the KFP. Plus, you need to get reacquainted with all of your friends, right?”_

 _That’s fine,_ Ryan said. _It’s not my job to butt into your business anyways._

 _“Alright,”_ Nux said. _“I’ll check in to see how things are going tomorrow, kay?”_

 _Alright,_ Ryan stood up, stretching. He turned his head when he heard a knock on the door. He tilted his head before tensing. _I don’t remember anyone knocking on the door in the morning._

Ryan inched towards the door, having the switch to his magic ready at a moment’s notice. He was aware that a MILF soldier was going to come later that day, but he didn’t remember someone coming in the morning. In fact, Ryan didn’t remember _anyone_ coming to visit him in the morning. He almost sighed when he realized his door didn’t have a peephole. He really needed to change that. He opened the door. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, are you Ryan Shade?” The man before him was about his height, his dirty blond hair in a mess. He wore a light brown T-shirt, the shade of brown akin to the color of sand on a desert and cargo shorts, topping the outfit off with brown sneakers. The thing Ryan focused on though was the man’s eyes. His crimson eyes bore into Ryan. Ryan vaguely remembered seeing this person at Kiara’s wedding. Edhas referred to him as the ‘legendary sand bird’. Ryan didn’t know who he was, but if Edhas knew him, chances were that he was an ally.

“Yeah, what do you-,” Ryan was cut off when he was slammed to the wall, the sand bird’s right arm being replaced by a torrent of sand that pinned Ryan.

“What are your motives?!” The sand bird demanded, a fiery look in his eyes. “What do you want with Kiara?”

“Isn’t it rude to kabedon someone before introducing yourself?” Ryan asked, keeping a calm expression. He knew he could easily break out if he needed, but he only wanted to reveal his magic if he absolutely needed to. “That’s quite forward of you.”

“Don’t get the wrong idea,” The sand bird replied with a sneer. “I’m just looking out for my friend.”

“Jeez, you’re no fun,” Ryan rolled his eyes. So _that’s_ what it felt like to be on the other side of that. “Truth is, we’re on the same side. I’ve only known Kiara for a day, but she seems like a nice person.”

“I see,” The sand bird’s arm slowly returned to normal, releasing Ryan. “Just call me David.”

“So, David,” Ryan rubbed the back of his head. “You seem to be quite protective.”

“I know…” David looked down, guilt flashing through his eyes. “It was a while ago, but I proposed to Kiara…”

“You proposed?” Ryan’s eyes slightly widened in shock. He was so used to Kiara being with Calli that he forgot that other people were capable of feeling feelings for his manager.

“Yeah, but it seems that she already has someone else in her heart,” David looked up at Ryan, genuine sadness in his eyes. “I haven’t been able to face her since. The best I can do is protect her from the shadows, taking out any threat that would dare get close to her.”

“Well that just sounds fucking dumb,” Ryan said. He had an incessant urge to bonk David over the head and Ryan decided not to fight that urge.

“Ow!” David rubbed his head in the area where Ryan bonked him. “What was that for?”

“That was for being dumb,” Ryan rubbed his fist. “Why haven’t you talked to her yet?”

“She wouldn’t want to talk to me after I proposed like that,” David said, the sadness creeping back in his eyes. Ryan heaved a sigh and bonked him over the head again.

“How do you know that?” Ryan asked as David rubbed his head in pain.

“Because she…” David trailed off as he tried to find an answer. “I don’t know.”

“Well, let’s go talk to her, then,” Ryan said, grabbing David’s shirt, dragging him along as he headed out. “I don’t want to be late for work so don’t make me regret this decision.”

* * *

“KIKKERIKIII~!!!” Kiara called through the phone as Ryan walked down the street, dragging David along with him.

“Jeez, Ryan!” David exclaimed. “You can let go of me now!”

“Who’s that?” Kiara asked. “I heard a voice.”

“I hope you don’t mind me bringing a plus one,” Ryan said. “Found a stray bird and I don’t know what to do with him.”

“What did you just call me?!” David shouted, but Ryan just ignored his comment.

“Birds?” Kiara asked. “I love birds! Go on ahead!”

“Thanks, Tenchou,” Ryan said. “I’m already on my way.”

“Alright! I’ll be in by the time you get there,” Kiara said.

“You don’t know that,” Ryan muttered.

“I already opened up.”

“Oh,” Ryan said. He should have known. “I’ll see you then.”

“How did you know I was a bird?” David asked as Ryan hung up. “Better yet, you barely reacted when I pinned you with my magic. Are you really human?”

“I guess I picked up some stuff with Tenchou,” Ryan shrugged. “Plus, if I’m going to have to deal with the people like the ones I did yesterday, I need to have an open mind.”

“Whatever,” David said. Ryan let go of his shirt and grabbed his ear. “Ow! What the hell are you, an old woman?!”

* * *

“Morning, Tenchou,” Ryan said as he opened the door, dragging David inside with him. “I brought you a delivery.”

“Hey, Ryan! Who’s this little bird you’ve-,” Kiara skipped out of the back room but stopped in her tracks when she saw who Ryan was dragging. “David?!”

“Hey Kiara…” David rubbed the back of his head, looking down.

“Look up,” Ryan slapped David’s back, causing his head to shoot up as he flinched from the hit. “You screwed up, so now you have to deal with it.”

“You’re not my dad,” David grumbled.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” Kiara cheered, her smile widening. “Where have you been all this time?!”

“I…” David looked down for a second before looking Kiara in the eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Kiara put a finger on her chin. “What’s there for you to be sorry about?”

“I’m sorry for running away like I did,” David said, his voice shaking. “After you rejected me like that… I thought that I ruined our friendship. So, I just ran away. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Oh, David,” Kiara walked over, pulling David into a hug, a comforting smile on her face. “You never stopped being my friend. I’ll always be here for you.”

“Thanks, Kiara…” David smiled softly, returning the hug.

* * *

“So, how did you two meet?” Ryan had decided to go get changed while the two had their heart-to-heart. He had just exited the break room when Kiara asked the question.

“Oh, David knocked on my door this morning before pinning me to a wall,” Ryan said casually, as if he were mentioning something that happened on a daily occurrence. “It was quite an experience.”

“I didn’t know you swung that way, David~,” Kiara winked at her old friend.

“I-it’s not like that!” David turned red, looking away. “He was just being suspicious.”

“Well, he’s special, that’s for sure,” Kiara said.

“Yeah,” Ryan sighed. He remembered when everyone was talking about how he was special at first. He remembered being agitated as to why no one would tell him, but now that he knew why he was special, he felt that it was better that he wasn’t told at that point and time. “I guess I am.”

* * *

“Wow, you look like shit,” Nux said as he stepped through the endless void. He stood before Grimm who was sitting down by a sign, two doors a few feet away from him on either side. His hair was ruffled and messy, his robes were all torn and ragged, and his scythe was split in half.

“What do you want, Nux?” Grimm growled, looking up to him with wild, feral eyes. “You never cared to visit me after I died.”

“You know, you never denied my point,” Nux said, frowning. As much as he enjoyed cracking jokes, he couldn’t help but pity his friend. He had no idea what being the Ruler of the Phoenix Dimension meant or what he was capable of doing, so he spent his time wallowing in defeat. Only when Kiara died in the war when Grimm realized he was capable of turning his existence around, doing good on his powers.

“That’s because I agree with you,” Grimm said. “I look like shit. What do you expect me to do about it?”

“Did it ever hit you that having your existence bound here would have benefits?” Nux asked. “You’re not powerless, Grimm. All you need to do is take it.”

“I never thought I’d hear that from you,” Grimm sighed, standing up. “Thanks, Nux. I needed that.”

“I guess I’ve changed, huh?” Nux said. “Now get your ass busy. Your students miss you.”

* * *

“I think I’m going to go now,” David said. “I think I want to move to Japan. I need to get my things sorted.”

“That’s great!” Kiara exclaimed. “I hope to be seeing you here more often.”

“That’s a promise,” David smiled before a whirlwind of sand dusted up, covering him completely. When the sand dispersed, he was gone.

“So, why didn’t you accept his marriage proposal?” Ryan asked. He knew the answer, but Kiara isn’t supposed to know that. “He seems like a nice enough guy.”

“Well,” Kiara smiled fondly, looking down at the small pile of sand on the floor. “I’m already in love with someone else.”

“I see,” Ryan scowled.at the same pile of sand Kiara was looking at. “I’m going to have to clean this up, aren’t I?”

“Yep!”

* * *

Suisei sighed as she walked down the alleyway. She wanted to stop by the KFP after hours to see Kiara and talk to her about Ryan. He seemed like an interesting fellow from what she’s observed. Furthermore, YAGOO wouldn’t tell her anything more about him other than the fact that ‘he was special’. She was surprised when she saw the exact same man, she was thinking about walking down the other way. She tensed slightly as she passed him. The way he walked… he seemed to be far too careful to be a normal KFP worker. He walked like a trained fighter. It was as if he was ready for a fight any given second. She rubbed her chin as she continued walking. She needed to get more info.

* * *

Ryan had immediately tensed when he saw Suisei, as he still had bad memories with her stalking him. At first, she was stalking him for information on him, but after the war, she took up a business of taking pictures for the RSFC (Ryan Shade Fan Club). She was frighteningly good at her job. Even though he knew where she was, he never knew when she was taking pictures.

As he walked home, the creeping feeling of being watched started to grow on him. Since he didn’t have his magic on, he didn’t have the ability to sense magic on as well, so he had to rely on his intuition. “I know you’re following me,” he said. “It’s rude to stalk someone without introducing yourself first.”

“I think that beats the point of stalking,” Suisei said as she appeared behind Ryan with a gust of wind. “Now tell me. Who are you?”

“I’m just a KFP worker,” Ryan said. “I’m just a little special, that’s all.”

A tick appeared on Suisei’s forehead. That was the exact thing YAGOO told her. “Don’t think I won’t get more info on you.”

“I know you will,” Ryan said. “Feel free to follow me as much as you like, but if you’re going to stalk me, you might as well just spend the night. I have a few spare blankets in my apartment.”

“I appreciate the offer,” Suisei said. “My name is Hoshimachi Suisei.”

“It’s a pleasure, Suisei,” Ryan chuckled as Suisei vanished. “This is going to be interesting.”

* * *

As Ryan walked back to his apartment, he saw the MILF soldier at his door, knocking. “I’m sorry,” he said, catching the soldier’s attention. “I was out late. Do you need me?”

“Oh, are you the resident living in this apartment?” The MILF soldier asked. Ryan nodded. “I have reason to believe that you’re in contact with supernatural creatures. Is that true?”

Ryan heaved a sigh, an answer formulating in his head. “I’m a normal, law-abiding citizen. We both know interacting with supernatural creatures are illegal.”

“I see,” the MILF soldier nodded. “Thank you for your honesty.”

“No problem,” Ryan said as the MILF soldier walked away. He heaved a sigh. “Just one thing after the other, isn’t it?”

* * *

Jerry walked out of the apartment complex, heaving a sigh. He really didn’t like interrogating people like that. He was told to tell everyone he visited that they had reason to believe they were in contact with supernatural creatures. Yeah, MILF had a reason. The reason was that they were all paranoid fucks. It was honestly grating on him.

“So, I see you’re messing with my partner in crime,” Jerry whirled around to see a pale man with a flaming machete. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“W-wait!” Jerry took a step back, pointing his pistol at the man. “I’ll shoot!”

“Whatever,” The man said, swinging his machete. “I don’t have time to play with you.”

“Eh?” Was the last thing that came out of Jerry as his head fell to the floor. The pale man sighed as he walked up to the corpse.

“Now, what should I do with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are wondering, Kiara claimed to be friends with the legendary sand bird while playing Super Mario Sunshine. Apparently they were friends for a long time but had a sort of falling out according to her. That's where the character of David was derived from. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Also can we get an F in the chat for Jerry?


	4. Pamphlets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellobo~

Day 003: Pamphlets

Ryan looked at his guns with a satisfied expression on his face. Suisei had left a few hours ago after Ryan pretended to be asleep throughout the night. As soon as she left, Ryan decided to do some upgrades to his guns. With Edhas’s skills, he was able to implement a few things to his guns while adding extensions like a scope. A satisfied smile crept up his face as he nodded. “Humu-humu.”

 _“Please tell me you didn’t just actually do that,”_ Nux said with a disappointed tone.

 _I guess Ina’s been rubbing off on me,_ Ryan said. _How are things going on your end?_

 _“I gave Grimm a bit of a boost,”_ Nux said. _“He’s probably going to start building up the phoenix dimension soon.”_

 _That’s good. Gives Tenchou a place to relax,_ Ryan said. _Plus, it would be nice if he joined the war against MILF._

 _“Why? It’s not like you need his help or anything,”_ Nux pointed out.

 _That’s true, but don’t you think it would be badass to have an army of phoenixes charge into battle?_ Ryan pointed out.

 _“That’s fair,”_ Nux said. “ _Hey, maybe we should try getting as much people on your side as possible? That would be fun.”_

 _Well, it’s not like these first two weeks matter,_ Ryan pointed out. _We’re probably going to be going back in time again anyways._

 _“All the more reason to screw around!”_ Nux cheered.

 _Whatever,_ Ryan grumbled. _It’s not like I could get you to stop, even if I wanted to._

_“Well, at least you’re right about one thing.”_

-

Grimm stood up, closing his eyes. Search within himself… He concentrated on each individual body part, taking deep breaths, despite the fact that there was no air. As Grimm thought about the absurdity of breathing without air, he felt a slight breeze. “Did I just do that?” He asked himself. He searched deeper into his soul to see a burning flame. It was small, but it had potential to grow. “I see.”

Grimm held up his scythe and fire started to envelop the weapon. As the fire started to spread, the wood was replaced by solid gold and the blade gained an aquamarine glow as the steel vanished in favor of concentrated plasma. “This is pretty neat,” Grimm said to himself. As he took a step forward, a tuft of grass started to grow beneath his feat, flowers blossoming around him.

“How ironic,” Grimm chuckled. “Once I was death, but now I must bring life to this empty dimension.”

* * *

Ryan was already leaning on the wall of the KFP when he got the phone call. “KIKKERIKIII~!!!”

“I’m already here, Tenchou,” Ryan said. “Where are you?”

“Oh, I’m in the back room!” Kiara said. “Let me get the door for you.”

As Ryan hung up the phone, he saw Kiara dash out from the back room, opening the door for Ryan. “Sorry, I didn’t think you would come early.”

“Well, it’s not like I have anywhere else to go,” Ryan shrugged.

“Maybe I should keep this place open 24/7,” Kiara playfully smirked at Ryan. “Then you can stay here all the time.”

“As much as I love working here, I have to cross the line there,” Ryan chuckled.

“Aw, man, I would love to keep you around,” Kiara sighed. “The fun we could have together.”

“You better choose your next words wisely,” Before he knew it, there was a scythe to Ryan’s neck. Ryan heaved a sigh, not even bothering to turn to face Calli.

“You know, with the way you’re acting, I would be hard pressed to believe that you two aren’t married yet,” Ryan said, forcing himself not to chuckle.

“W-what?!” Calli’s scythe wavered. As it did, the scythe approach Ryan, making a small cut on his neck. “Don’t you value your life?!”

“Only during Tenchou’s overtime,” Ryan quipped. Kiara burst out laughing, which sounded like she was constantly gasping for air.

“I don’t even know what to do with you anymore,” Calli removed the scythe from Ryan’s neck, heaving a sigh, the blush not leaving her face.

“I’m proud of you, my Little Egg!” Kiara walked up, slapping Ryan’s shoulder. “You’ve got spunk, that’s for sure!”

“Wow, you’re already giving him a nickname?” Calli asked. “You must really like him.”

“What can I say?” Ryan said, his lips curling upwards in a smirk as he turned his head to look at Calli. “I guess I’m just special”

* * *

Ryan opened the door back into the main room to see that Calli had left. “You know, Calli’s scythe is supposed to kill anyone who hasn’t experienced death before,” Ryan shuddered as Kiara faced him, her bangs covering her eyes as she spoke with a menacing tone. “Is there something that you’re not quite telling me?”

Ryan took a deep breath. Kiara was already onto him. It’s not like he minded, but he wasn’t sure how Nux would react if he spilt the beans. Plus, he refrained from telling Kiara originally because he didn’t want her to feel obligated to be his friend, and he had a similar philosophy this time around. His mind whirled as he looked around. “I… actually don’t know,” Ryan rubbed the back of his forehead, remembering that he was supposed to be an amnesiac at the time. “Things have a bit fuzzy, honestly. I’m having trouble remembering anything before a year ago.”

“Oh,” Kiara perked up as if she forgot something important. Ryan’s amnesia _was_ kind of a major point at this time. “I see. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ryan heaved a sigh. “You know, you can be really scary when you want to be.”

“I know!” Kiara chirped as she didn’t give Ryan a death stare that Rushia would be jealous.

“Hellobo~!” Ryan couldn’t help but smile when he heard the greeting of one of his favorite customers. He turned to see Roboco walking in with her normal camo jacket and her (S Tier) pants, wearing her glasses and her attachable bunny ears.

“Welcome to KFP,” Ryan said, his smile widening. “My name is Ryan Shade. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hellobo~! My name is Roboco and I’m a high-spec robot!” Roboco introduced herself, gracing Ryan and Kiara with her heart-melting smile.

 _-100 hp! Critical hit!_ Ryan managed to hide the effects of the cuteness overload. Ryan didn’t know Roboco too well, but she was the one who helped him get back on track after his first kill, and to Ryan, that was very important.

“What would you like to order, Roboco-san?” Ryan asked.

“Can I have some ramen?” Roboco asked, tilting her head.

“Of course!” Kiara butt in. “Would you like me to use the regular fire or the phoenix fire.”

“What’s the difference?” Ryan asked, tilting his head.

“Phoenix fire makes the food spicier,” Kiara said. “That’s why our Phoenix Fire Wings are such a staple.”

“Huh,” Ryan nodded, rubbing his chin.

“I’ll have the Phoenix Fire Ramen please,” Roboco said.

“Do you want me to cook it?” Ryan asked, turning to Kiara.

“Phoenix Fire could be dangerous to people who don’t know what they’re doing.” Kiara said. “I’ll have to train you when you’ve been here a bit longer.”

“Fair enough,” Ryan shrugged as Kiara went off to the back room.

Ryan smiled as turned to Roboco, but the smile vanished immediately when he saw Roboco’s expression. Her face was set in a complete deadpan as she stared through Ryan. Ryan didn’t know much about high-spec robots, but it didn’t take an engineer to know that she was analyzing him.

“Checking files…” Roboco droned. “Identifying… Match not found… Reporting…”

Roboco turned around and walked out of the door before flying off, her feet being replaced by rocket boosters.

“Oh fuck,” Ryan said. He didn’t know what was going on, but he could only assume that Roboco was going to tell YAGOO that something was off about him. He didn’t mind YAGOO as a person, but he didn’t want to spill the beans, especially during the first two weeks.

“Your food’s ready!” Kiara chirped as she walked out of the back room. When she saw that Roboco isn’t there, she tilted her head. “Where’s Roboco?”

“She said she had something to do…” Ryan rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

Nux smirked as he walked down the streets of the underworld. Of course, he wanted to save Storm, but these first two weeks was his opportunity to screw with things with basically no repercussions. He turned to see a house that was uncharacteristically pink and colorful, despite the gray and monochrome state of the other buildings. A wicked smirk crawled up his face as he knocked on the door.

“Nux!” A familiar mad loli opened the door, tackling the pale man in a hug. “It’s been ages since I’ve seen you!”

“Sorry about that,” Nux rubbed the back of his head. “I had some stuff to do.”

“So, what’s up?” Ironmouse asked. “You haven’t come to visit the underworld since Grimm died.”

“You’re pretty popular down here, right?” Nux asked.

“Yep!” Ironmouse chirped, nodding her head. “Why do you ask?”

Nux opened his hand, summoning a stack of papers with a white and blue flame. The smirk on his face grew as he handed them to Ironmouse. “I’m going to start endorsing a new magical KFP that opened yesterday,” he said. “Can you hand out these pamphlets to as many people as you can?”

“Sure!” Ironmouse said. “There aren’t many places to eat here in the underworld anyways.”

“Thanks,” Nux said. “I have some business to take care of. I’ll see you around.”

“Bye Nux!” Ironmouse said as Nux vanished in a white and blue flame. Ironmouse looked at the pamphlets, a smile growing on her face.

“Maybe I’ll stop by here myself.”

* * *

Ironmouse’s first destination was down the street. Thrash metal blasted through the walls, the house literally shaking. She enjoyed the resident’s company, but she was eternally grateful that she wasn’t her neighbor. She knocked on the door, placing a pamphlet on the floor. As much as she wanted to hang out with her, she had a job to do.

* * *

Futakuchi Mana was typing on her computer when she heard the knock on her door. She changed tabs and pressed the space bar, pausing the deafening thrash metal that was playing. She heaved a sigh as she walked over to the door. She was surprised she could hear the door knocking over the loud music but shrugged it off.

“Alright, which one of you fu-,” Mana stopped when she opened the door. She looked from left to right, checking to see if there was anyone at the door before looking down to see a colorful pamphlet. She picked up the piece of paper and read it.

_Magical KFP Now open!_

_Brought to you by Nuxanor, Ironmouse, and KFP!_

_Eat fried chicken, meet new demons, and torment humans!_

_Open from 5:00 am to 8:00 pm!_

_Down the alley at F Your Mom Lane_

_Pentagram below_

Mana shrugged as she closed the door. She pondered the thought. Pentagrams in the underworld were like teleportation scrolls. She could only assume that the pentagram was set to the KFP. “Maybe I’ll visit sometime,” she said to herself.

“Go…” The mouth in the back of her head growled. “I hunger…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mana sighed as she sat back down on your computer. “Shut the fuck up.”

* * *

Electricity crackled from the house that Ironmouse stood before. She smiled. This resident was a real pleasure to be around. She knew this particular person wanted to visit the land of the living, so this would give her a good excuse to go. She knocked on the door before walking off.

* * *

Meimei Roro was typing away on Twitter. With the help of Lucifer and Calli, she was the one who managed to create access to the internet in the underworld, despite the fact that she was a radio demon. She perked up when she heard a knock on the door. She got up, somehow not slipping due to the fact that she was wearing roller skates and glided over to the door. She opened it to see a pamphlet on the floor. She bent over and grabbed it, slipping over her skates in the process.

“Ouch…” Roro rubbed the back of her head as she forced herself up. A smile crept on her face as she read the pamphlet.

“This will be fun.”

* * *

Ironmouse’s face flushed red as she walked up to the next house. She was a huge simp for this particular person. She slowly inched forward, knocking on the door before scurrying off. “EEEE!”

* * *

Aragami Oga heaved a huge sigh as he turned off his SNES. As much as he liked RPG Maker, playing this device that Shinove gave him was a nice change of pace. They didn’t have anything like this in his dimension. Even though he wasn’t technically a demon, he decided to take up residence here, since he felt more at home here than in the living world. Oga stood up when he heard a knock on the door.

“Who could that be?” Oga asked himself as he walked over to the door. He opened the door, turning left as he heard the sound as he heard the sound of a girl squealing. He turned just in time to see a pink figure zoom out of sight.

“Was that Ironmouse?” He muttered to himself. Ironmouse was a very popular girl in the underworld, but for some reason, he never seemed to get the chance to talk to her. Every time he approached her, she just squealed and ran away. He picked up the pamphlet, a smirk creeping up his face as he read through the pamphlet.

“It seems Kiara’s doing well,” Oga said to himself. “Maybe I’ll go check it out soon.”

* * *

“Thanks for coming over,” Suou Patra smiled as she sat in a circle with Saionji Mary, Sekishiro Mico, and Shimamura Charlotte. “Today has been really fun.”

“Thank you for inviting us,” Mary smiled, rubbing Patra’s head. “I had a lot of fun.”

“I can’t believe you couldn’t guess that I would burn the computer,” Mico said with a disappointed tone. “It was so obvious.”

“That wasn’t yours, though!” Charlotte turned to Patra with an apologetic look on her face. “I’m sorry about her. I’ll replace your computer.”

“No need to be so kind to me,” Patra said.

“You really are a little angel, huh?” Mary winked at Charlotte.

“N-no I’m not!” Charlotte shouted.

* * *

Somewhere in the land of the living, a purple-haired tenshi sneezed.

* * *

Patra opened her mouth to break up the argument but was cut off by a knock on the door. “I got it,” Patra said, standing up. She walked over to the door, opening it. She instantly looked down when she realized that no one was at the door. She picked up the pamphlet, reading it as she closed the door.

“Hey girls,” she looked up as she walked back into the living room. “Who wants to go on a trip?”

* * *

“YAGOO,” Roboco flew through the window to YAGOO’s office.

“Yes, Roboco-san?” YAGOO looked up from the Hololive Alternative plans he was looking at. “Is there something you need?”

“I stopped by the KFP today,” Roboco said. “Ryan’s personality doesn’t match his files. The files stated that he has never seen a supernatural creature before working at KFP. He seemed far too used to things for that to happen.”

“I see,” YAGOO nodded his head, rubbing his chin. “I’ll call Shade. He’ll know what to do.”

“Okay,” Roboco smiled.

“By the way,” YAGOO said, catching her attention.

“Yes?” Roboco tilted her head.

“Great job at the concert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is primarily a Hololive fic, I'm going to start putting the links to people who aren't in hololive so you can check them out. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Nuxanor: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBBU7zUOhR_qShfMV26UUCA
> 
> Ironmouse: https://www.twitch.tv/ironmouse
> 
> Mana: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqGtqSn0NiOCottKpYwBc4w
> 
> Roro: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDAVX1y7TLqZpUurF-OoIRQ
> 
> Patra: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeLzT-7b2PBcunJplmWtoDg
> 
> Mary: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwePpiw1ocZRSNSkpKvVISw
> 
> Charlotte: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYTz3uIgwVY3ZU-IQJS8r3A
> 
> Mico: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDh2bWI5EDu7PavqwICkVpA
> 
> I highly encourage you check out all the VTubers that are on here. They're all great talents.


	5. Imps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really thought Mana was a man? O kawaii koto~

Day 004: Imps

Shade heaved a sigh as he walked down the hallway.

“Shade?” Shade turned around when he heard Sabrina’s voice. She was poking her head out of her room, her mask off.

“What’s up, Sabby?” Shade turned around, tilting his head at his subordinate.

“Can I go see Edhas yet?” Sabrina asked. “I really miss him.”

“For the last time, Sabrina,” Shade pinched the bridge of his nose. “We can’t interact with Edhas yet. He’s still-,”

Shade was cut off when his phone started to ring. Shade took out his phone. “Who is it?” Sabrina asked.

“It’s YAGOO,” Shade said, scowling as he answered the phone. “Hey YAGOO. What’s up?”

“Roboco stopped by Ryan’s place of work today,” YAGOO started. “She claimed that Ryan’s personality didn’t match the files. There’s a chance Edhas may have resurfaced already.”

“That’s early,” Shade noted. “I’ll come to Japan to check things out. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright,” YAGOO said before hanging up the phone.

“Good news Sabrina,” Shade said as his expression darkened. “We’ll get to see Edhas soon.”

* * *

“Brianna!” Ollie shouted as she barreled through the door, waving a piece of paper wildly. “Check this out!”

“For the last time, Ollie,” Brianna sighed, pausing the TV. She was currently watching Futakuchi Mana’s workout regimens. “Please knock before opening the door.”

“But it’s important~,” Ollie whined, shoving the paper in Brianna’s face. Brianna read the paper.

“What’s so important about a KFP?” Brianna asked, moving her head so she could face Ollie. “What even is that? It wasn’t around when I was alive.”

“One of my senpais established a fast food chain!” Ollie exclaimed. “She’s so hot~.”

“Ollie, remember how you died,” Brianna noted.

“No, like physically,” Ollie gave Brianna a blank stare. “She’s a phoenix.”

“Nice save there,” Brianna said with a monotone voice. “So, what’s your point?”

“Do you want to go on a date~?” Ollie asked, squirming as she winked at Brianna. “It would be a great place~.”

“Ollie no,” Brianna glared.

“Ollie yes,” Ollie wiggled her eyebrows.

“Maybe tomorrow,” Brianna grumbled.

“Yay!” Ollie tackled her friend in a hug.

“W-wait!” Brianna yelped as Ollie barreled into her. She tried to keep her balance, but failed, causing the two to topple over.

* * *

 _Hey Nux,_ Ryan said as he sealed an envelope with a purple seal with the number ‘5’ engraved in it. _You’re in league with Grimm, right?_

 _“Yeah, why do you ask?”_ Nux asked back almost immediately.

 _I need to get this to a phoenix named Hino,_ Ryan replied, tapping the sealed letter on his desk. _Can you get this to Grimm?_

“Sure thing, pal,” Nux said as he appeared behind Ryan with a white and blue flame. Ryan turned to see Nux replaced his blue hoodie with a red jacket and hade the word “MEME” tattooed on his fingers.

“Nice outfit,” Ryan said, handing Nux the letter.

“I guess you can say I got drip,” Nux smirked as he took the letter.

“Please don’t ever say that again,” Ryan grumbled.

“Whatever you say,” Nux pocketed the letter. “See ya!”

Ryan heaved a sigh as Nux left. As soon as Ryan could tell that Nux had completely left his room, a small smile crept up his lips.

* * *

Mana sighed as she turned off her computer. “Why do so many people want me to step on them?” She muttered to herself standing up. She appreciated all the support she had been getting, though. Heating _was_ quite expensive in the ninth circle of hell, after all.

“What should I do now?” Mana rubbed her chin.

“Feed…” The mouth in the back of her head demanded. Like all Futakuchis, her hair would contort into a mouth that would demand for food constantly, causing a torturous backlash if not fed. “I demand food…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mana sighed. “What to eat…”

She turned to the right of her desk to see an orange pamphlet hanging on the wall. “Fried chicken sounds nice,” Mana bit her thumb, causing it to bleed a little. She walked over to the pamphlet and smeared the blood onto the pentagram on the bottom right corner of the pamphlet. With a flash of red light, she was gone.

* * *

“Morning Tenchou,” Ryan heaved a sigh as he opened the door. “I have a feeling that a couple of strays are going to be popping in today.”

“Well, considering what happened last time you brought in a stray, I think I would be fine with that,” Kiara smiled. “How did you sleep, my little egg?”

“Eh,” Ryan shrugged. “I was never the best at sleeping anyways.”

“That’s not healthy!” Kiara gasped as Ryan made his way into the break room. “You need to sleep more!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryan waved his hand dismissively. “I’ll try my best.”

“That’s all I ask,” Kiara smiled genuinely at Ryan as he closed the door.

* * *

Ryan opened the door to the break room as the same time the entrance opened, revealing a woman with a black French maid outfit with a white collar and red ribbons. Her long, black hair flowed down her back, red streaks blending into her hair on her bangs. She wore a spider lily on the left side of her head and her crimson eyes shone in the light.

“Excuse me, but is this KFP?” The woman asked as she walked over to the counter.

“Yes, it is,” Kiara rubbed her chin. “My name is Takanashi Kiara. Who are you? I don’t recall giving you directions here.”

“My name is Futakuchi Mana,” Mana opened her palm, and an orange pamphlet summoned itself in crimson flames. “I received a promotional pamphlet for this place.”

“Pamphlet? I don’t remember sending out anything like that,” Kiara noted as she took the paper. Ryan walked over to read the paper, his expression souring as he read it.

“God damnit Nux,” Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

“Who’s Nux,” Kiara narrowed her eyes as she looked at Ryan. “Is there something you aren’t telling me?”

“Nux is…” Ryan looked upwards, trying to find a word that stretched the truth, but wasn’t exactly a lie. “Kind of like the monster under my bed or something like that. He started tormenting me not too long ago, so I’m not surprised that no one knows of him.”

“I see,” Kiara nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. “Me and this Nux person are going to have words later on.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll pop up in here someday,” Ryan said, completely confident that something like that would happen. He then directed his attention back to his customer. “What would you like today, Mana?”

“I heard you guys sell fried chicken?” Mana put a finger on her chin.

“Yes, we do, but we also sell a lot of other things, from aged wine to slow-roasted human souls,” Kiara said.

“We sell cooked souls?” Ryan asked, turning his head towards Kiara.

“You have your secrets, I have mine,” Kiara smirked at Ryan, offering him a wink.

“I won’t even ask,” Ryan grumbled to himself.

“I’ll just have some chicken wings,” Mana said. “Please don’t add any spices.”

“One Birb Mild Wings, coming right up,” Ryan said, finding his way into the back room. He always felt like he didn’t do enough during his first few weeks of work, considering the fact the he got paid way more than any other 9-5 fast food worker he’s heard of.

 _Nux, I thought you wouldn’t screw up anything,_ Ryan grumbled, establishing a telepathic link with the entity of the void.

 _“Well_ I _said no promises,”_ Nux said with an overly smug tone as Ryan put several chicken wings in the deep fryer. _“C’mon! Let me have a little fun!”_

 _Fine. It’s not like I can do anything about it at this point,_ Ryan sighed as he placed the chicken wings in a standard KFP tub before walking out of the back room.

“Ironmouse is actually a very energetic person,” Mana said, her finger resting on the word ‘Ironmouse’ on the pamphlet. “She tries to get with everyone, though. She constantly hugs and kisses people, sometimes against their will.”

“Sounds a lot like you, Tenchou,” Ryan said as he placed the chicken wings in front of Mana. “Calli certainly deserves a break.”

“I _am_ her break!” Kiara pouted. Mana grabbed a chicken wing and held it behind her shoulder. Parts of her hair started to levitate towards the food, grabbing it as the hair constricted around the wing. It then receded back into the back of Mana’s head, where the sound of bones crunching could be heard.

“What was that?” Ryan asked, more curious than scared.

“I’m a Futakuchi,” Mana explained. “We have a mouth in the back of our heads which basically eat all of our food.”

“I see,” Ryan said, when he did in fact, not see. “I’ll be sure to do some googling later tonight.”

“If I may ask, how should I pay for this?” Mana asked. “I don’t have any human currency on me, though I do have a couple souls lying around.”

“I’ll take those!” Kiara chirped. “That’ll cost two souls.”

“That’s not too bad,” Mana said as two silver coins appeared in her hand. She dropped them into Kiara’s hand before standing up with the tub of chicken in her hands. “I guess I will take my leave now. Thank you for the food.”

“No problem!” Kiara cheered as Mana vanished in a torrent of crimson flames.

“Those are souls?” Ryan asked as he looked at the silver coins. On one side, there was a 1 on it, and the other side, there was something that looked like a flame, but the bottom was circular.

“Like most human currencies are backed with silver and gold, currency in the underworld are backed by the souls of the damned,” Kiara explained. “People who have either given up their souls or did something really bad aren’t allowed to pass on to life after death. Their souls go to Lucifer and the government in the underworld, where they distribute the currency.”

“That sounds… quite efficient,” Ryan nodded his head. “Aren’t demons supposed to eat souls or something though?”

“Well, you can also buy souls from the government or soul brokers,” Kiara said. “Kind of like how money is backed by gold, but you can still buy gold.”

“Ah,” Ryan said. “I never expected today to be so educational.”

“Well, you learn something every day!” Kiara chirped.

* * *

“Hino, for your insubordination, you are sentenced to death,” King Peafowl VII said as the phoenix knelt before him. Hino sighed. Since she was a phoenix and came back to life every time she died, she was sentenced to death for a lot of ‘crimes’, one of which included defying orders to ‘discipline’ her men with magic. At first, she tried to argue, but at this point, she just gave up entirely.

“Father!” Reine shouted. “This is unacceptable! She just didn’t want to hurt anyone!”

“Silence!” Peafowl roared. “You have no say in this after abandoning your country!”

“You…” Reine seethed, her hand grasping on her magical rapier, Hiraitamon.

“Now, off with her head!” Peafowl demanded.

“I’m sorry, commander,” Jared, the executioner hung his head now. He really hated doing this, but as this was his only source of income, he had no choice.

“It’s okay,” Hino forced a smile out. “Just make sure your kids are alright, okay?”

“I will,” Jared nodded as he swung his giant axe, beheading the fire bird.

* * *

Hino expected to awake in the normal endless void with the two doors and the raggedy man, but was surprised to see a lush field, the sun shining down. If she looked in the distance, she could see more of the black, endless void, but it was significantly different to what she was used to.

“It’s nice to see you again, Hino,” Hino turned at the voice of the man she had seen so many times. Her eyes widened slightly as the raggedy, pitiful man she new was now no more. In his place was a tall, lean man with his hair neatly combed back. His cloak was orange as his broken scythe was now a majestic weapon with a golden hilt and a blade of concentrated plasma. “Do you like what I’ve done with the place?”

“O-Old Man Grimm…!” Hino exclaimed in shock. “What happened to you?! What happened here?!”

“Let’s just say an old friend stopped by to give me a helping hand,” Grimm said, a satisfied smile creeping up his lips. “Enough of that, though. How are you?”

“Can I go to another dimension now?” Hino whined. “I’m sick of this one! The king is so mean! Since this place isn’t fucked up anymore, you can move me to another dimension, right? Hey! Put me in the one that Reine went to! I’m sure that’ll be fun!”

“I would love to, but unfortunately, I need a favor from you,” Grimm replied. Hino tilted her head. Grimm _never_ asked for favors. Whenever she died, they just exchanged pleasantries before Grimm would send her on her way.

“What kind of favor do you need?” Hino asked, tilting her head.

“I don’t know what kind of people you’ve been associating with, but it seems you have some friends in some pretty high places,” Grimm heaved a sigh as he dug his hand into his cloak, pulling out a letter. “Please give this to King Peafowl VII.”

“I don’t know what you mean. My only two friends are Ahiru and Reine,” Hino said, taking the letter. “But it’s the least I can do for you after making sure I made it back to my friends in one piece.”

“Thank you,” Grimm said as a fiery portal opened behind Hino. “Now, get going. I’m sure you won’t want to miss this.”

* * *

Reine watched as a fire burst from Hino’s body as she rose back from the dead. Unlike her normal, gray expression though, Hino was smiling brightly as she held a letter with a purple seal which somehow wasn’t getting burnt by the flames that surrounded Hino’s hand.

“What is that?” Peafowl asked, glaring at the letter that Hino held.

“It’s a letter for you, your highness,” Hino said, kneeling. “May I approach?”

“Yes, you may,” Peafowl said. Hino walked up the steps and handed the king the letter before stepping back down to stand next to Reine.

“What was that?” Reine asked her friend.

“I don’t know,” Hino answered honestly. “Old Man Grimm just told me to give it to the king.”

Reine then looked at Peafowl, whose face was getting paler and paler by the second.

“Hino, Reine,” Peafowl said, his voice shaking. “I don’t know when you did it, but you got into contact with the Fifth Mask… He wants you to go back to his dimension with Ahiru and Hane…”

“The Fifth Mask?” Reine asked, her head tilting. “Isn’t he dead?”

“Yes,” the conversation was interrupted when a blue and white flame appeared in the middle of the room, a pale man stepping out. “He left that for me to pass onto you when he died. I’m here to take the kiddies back to his dimension, if you don’t mind.”

“O-of course…!” Peafowl managed. “Get the other two this instant! They shall be leaving today!”

* * *

“Thanks for taking us back,” Reine said as she stepped out of the portal with Hino, Hane, Ahiru, and the now named Nux.

“Don’t mention it,” Nux said. “I was just doing someone a favor.”

“Is it true that the Fifth Mask was the one who bailed us?” Hino asked.

“Yeah, but I heard he hates being called that,” Nux heaved a sigh, rubbing the back of his head.

“Where can I find him?” Reine asked. “I want to thank him personally.”

“You were the one who said he was dead,” Nux pointed out.

“If he was dead, then he would have bailed us earlier, when he was alive,” Reine noted. “If he died before we were born, then there was no way he would have known us.”

“You got me there,” Nux ran his fingers through his hair. “Look, he doesn’t want to be found at the moment, okay? When he does, he’ll make himself present. I promise.”

“Okay,” Reine nodded. “I wonder where he is right now.”

* * *

Ryan sighed as he was sitting on his desk, writing down incomprehensible scribbles. He originally wanted to try creating his own spells based off the knowledge that Edhas gave him, but it had been reduced to just unintelligible chicken scratch. He felt the tingling on the back of his head he usually felt when someone was following him and sighed, opening the sliding glass door to his balcony.

“Suisei, do you prefer peppermint tea or Earl Grey?” He asked loudly. With a gust of wind, Suisei appeared next to him.

“I’m surprised you were able to notice that I was here,” Suisei said.

“I’m used to being stalked,” Ryan grumbled, running his hand through his hair as an agitated expression washed over his face. “Please don’t remind me. Wasn’t my best moment.”

“If you insist,” Suisei said. “Now, may I come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm going to be posting the link to the featured non-hololive VTuber. I highly encourage you go check her out. Mana is honestly my spirit animal and I love her. She just did a Q&A stream not too long ago if you want to check that out. Thank you for reading the chapter! I will spend some time rewriting Chapter 16 of KFP: Double Back before continuing with this. Also, I also have my own version of the continuation of the future timeline in the works, so I'm excited to share that with you all! Still, feel free to write your own version of KFP. I will be making collections on here, Wattpad, Fanfiction, and WebNovel, so what platform you write it on doesn't matter. Feel free to email me at ofaruleafodrools@gmail.com with any questions. Thank you for all of your continuous support.
> 
> Futakuchi Mana: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqGtqSn0NiOCottKpYwBc4w


	6. Complications

Day 005: Complications

“Japan seems pretty nice right now,” Sabrina said as she stood atop a skyscraper, her mask on.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been here,” Shade said. “Ever since…”

“Can we _not_ bring that up?” Sabrina asked, her tone agitated. “I still haven’t gotten over it yet.”

“Fine, but Edhas might bring it up though,” Shade said.

“Yeah,” Sabrina looked down at the roads below her. “I really miss Brianna.”

“I miss her too,” Shade put a had on Sabrina’s shoulder. “Let’s go. YAGOO said he works at a fast food restaurant.”

“Maybe I could get some fried chicken to eat my sorrows,” Sabrina said.

“Oh, stop being edgy,” Shade grumbled.

“Never.”

* * *

“Hey Brianna!” Ollie barreled through the door, tackling Sabrina in a hug.

“Yes Ollie?” Brianna hugged her back. She was in a grumpy mood due to all the exercise she did with Mana’s regimens, which were hell (both physically and literally).

“I’m planning on going to KFP today,” Ollie said. “Want to come?”

“I’m dead, remember?” Sabrina reminded her.

“Yeah,” Ollie took out the KFP pamphlet and pointed at the pentagram on the bottom right, “but this pentagram can bring spirits to the overworld!”

“Really?” Brianna rubbed her chin. “Someone with a lot of power and resources backing them would have made these, then.”

“Whatever!” Ollie waved her arms wildly. “Just go on a date with me!”

“Fine, fine,” Brianna heaved a sigh, patting Ollie’s head. “Let me get ready first.”

* * *

Ryan cracked his neck as he prepared for work. _“What do you even do to prepare for work?”_ Nux asked in Ryan’s head.

 _Mentally,_ Ryan replied, as if it was an obvious answer. _Who knows when I’ll get my ass thrown in the usual room?_

 _“What’s the usual room?”_ Nux asked.

 _You know,_ Ryan looked at the door, shuddering. _I’d rather not know the answer to that question._

* * *

“Morning Tenchou,” Ryan said his usual greeting as he walked into the restaurant.

“Hi, my Little Egg!” Kiara ran out of the back room. “Are you excited to work today?”

“Of course,” Ryan smiled as he made his way over to the break room. Ah, the ease of mind one got by knowing that their boss wasn’t ground pounding her wife in the break room. “I’m always excited.”

* * *

Ryan instantly tensed when he opened the door of the break room to see two familiar figures. Shade wore his usual clothing, a brown robe covering an orange T-shirt and cargo pants. His short, blond hair was wild and unruly and his mask covered his entire face. Sabrina was also wearing a brown cloak and her mask, wearing her standard skinny jeans and pink hoodie with a giant ‘4’ on it.

“It’s nice to see you again, Edhas,” Shade turned to Ryan.

“I’ve been called a lot of things, but that’s a new one,” Ryan said, narrowing his eyes. “My name is Ryan Shade.”

“Call me Shade,” Shade said. “I don’t know why you don’t trust me, but I’m on your side, Edhas.”

“Why are you calling me that?” Ryan asked, looking visibly agitated at the mention of the name. “I’m not Edhas.”

“Who’s Edhas?” Kiara tilted her head, looking back and forth between the two parties.

“An old friend,” Sabrina replied.

“Whatever you say, Yo-chan,” Kiara waved her hand dismissively.

 _Haven’t heard that nickname in ages,_ Ryan thought to himself.

“Anyways, back to our-,” Shade was cut off when the doors slammed opened, revealing a redheaded zombie with a sword through her head.

“OHAYOLLIE!” Ollie shouted as she strutted into the restaurant. “THE WORLD’S NUMBER ONE ZOMBIE HAS ARRIVED!”

“Ollie, please don’t be two lo-,” Brianna stepped in, sighing but cut herself off when she saw the people before her. “Shade…? Sabrina…? Edhas…?”

“Bri!” Sabrina hopped off her stool and tackled her friend in a hug.

“Hey!” Ollie cried in protest. “She’s _my_ date!”

“I thought you were dead!” Sabrina squeezed her friend, ignoring Ollie’s cries of protest.

“Well, I still am, but apparently I can find my way here now,” Brianna patted Sabrina on the head, wrapping her other arm around her before looking up to Ryan. “Aren’t you going to hug me too?”

“Sorry, but Edhas is long gone,” Ryan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I’m all that’s left.”

“What…?” Brianna just looked at Ryan with a blank expression as Sabrina let go of her. “What happened…?”

“I think you guys should take this conversation outside,” Ryan said. “I have a job to do.”

“If you insist,” Shade stood up, heading for the exit. “Brianna, I will explain everything.”

Kiara turned to stare at Ryan as the three left. “What was that?”

Ryan shrugged. “I have no idea.”

* * *

“Alright, what’s going on?!” Brianna demanded as she stomped up to Shade, grabbing him by the shirt and pinning him on the wall. “You better explain what’s going on with my brother or we’re going to exchange a little bit more than words.”

“You see, after you died, Edhas lost his temper,” Shade said calmly as he turned his head to face her, as if he was boring a hole into her with his eyes. “He unleashed his power, threatening to destroy the world in his anger, so we had to lock his memories and his magic. Ryan Shade was the result of that. He formed his own personality and life without the use of magic. We came here because an outside source said there was a chance that he unlocked his prior memories again.”

“We didn’t intend for it to happen for another couple weeks,” Sabrina said. “As much as I miss him, I don’t want to see him destroy the world either. We wanted him to mature as a person before we gave him back his memories and his magic.”

“I… I see…” Brianna lowered Shade before heaving a sigh, sitting down on the floor. “Just when I thought I could see him again…”

“We will,” Sabrina knelt down, hugging her friend. “We’ll get to the bottom of this. I’m sure we’ll be able to see him afterwards.”

* * *

Ryan raised his eyebrow as Brianna was the only one to walk back into the KFP. “Did something happen?”

“It was a false alarm,” Brianna heaved a sigh. “You looked like one of our friends who vanished a couple years ago, but since you aren’t him, Shade and Godslayer went looking elsewhere.”

“I see,” Ryan said. He knew that she was lying, but he would play along.

“Now can we get back to our date~?” Ollie said, giving Brianna dead puppy eyes.

“Fine,” Brianna sat down on one of the stools. “Do you have any Dragonson liquor?”

“I’m going to have to see some ID,” Ryan said.

“Well, I died two years ago and I was sixteen when I died so I guess I’m legal,” Brianna said. “I don’t even know anymore.”

“Are you sure you want that one?” Kiara asked. “That one is the strongest one we have.”

“Yeah I just…” Brianna shook her head. “I think I need it right now.”

“If you insist,” Kiara said before walking over to the back room.

“Dragonson liquor?” Ollie tilted her head, putting a finger on her chin. “I don’t know what that is. Doesn’t sound all too romantic.”

“Oh, you’ll see,” Brianna smirked. “It’s the best drink in the world.”

* * *

“Ollie is never allowed to take her sword out her head again,” Ryan grumbled as he wiped brain matter off the counter.

“Oh, you’re no fun!” Ryan stiffened as Kiara slapped Ryan on the back. “She was just enjoying the pleasantries!”

“The strongest alcohol in the world shouldn’t count as pleasantries,” Ryan said. “Anyways, I’m clocking out for the day.”

“Bye Ryan!” Kiara smiled and waved as Ryan walked out the door. Ryan walked a couple minutes down the alley before he dived out of the way, narrowly dodging a fireball.

“You know, throwing fire at people isn’t good manners, Shade,” Ryan turned around to confront Shade and Sabrina.

“You definitely sound like Edhas,” Shade said.

“Yeah, but I’m not him,” Ryan said, growing more agitated by the second. He thought he was managing his emotions properly, but these events were proving otherwise.

“So, you know about him,” Shade noted.

“Yeah,” Ryan scoffed. “He’s dead.”

“Dead?” Sabrina asked.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m here,” Ryan said. “I would appreciate it if you told no one about my escapades through time. It would be nice to have the right to tell the people I want.”

“So that’s why Jack moved towards Japan,” Shade said. “Why did you tell us, though?”

“You would have found out anyways,” Ryan heaved a sigh. “It’s only a matter of time before Reporter gets on my ass.”

“Reporter?” Sabrina tilted her head. “Who’s that?”

“Oh, I forgot he hasn’t shown up yet,” Ryan said. “I don’t know his real name, but he’s the seventh mask.”

“Isn’t he dead?” Sabrina asked.

“There’s a lot of coming back from the dead if you couldn’t tell from today’s events,” Ryan said.

“Brianna came back from the dead?” Shade rubbed his chin.

“Yeah, but that wasn’t supposed to happen for a while,” Ryan heaved a sigh. “Anyways, I’m tired, so I’m heading off to bed.”

“Bye Ryan,” Sabrina said. “I’m sorry for everything.”

“I’ll see you around,” Shade said.

“I guess I don’t have a choice,” Ryan muttered as he turned the corner, knowing that two were already gone.

“I can’t catch a break.”

* * *

“You don’t belong here,” A voice radiated throughout the endless void as Nux casually walked through it.

“Do you think I give a shit?” Nux chuckled as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “You must be dumber than I thought.”

“I’ll get you eventually,” The voice growled. “You can’t run forever.”

“Who said I was running?” Nux laughed loudly at that before scowling. “Now piss off. I have a meeting to get to.”

When Nux confirmed the voice had gone, he continued walking, a smile growing on his face as the glowing of a TV screen could be seen in the distance.

“I didn’t expect to see you so soon, Nux,” Storm turned around to see Nux walked up to him. Aloe, who was watching Gen 5 do a collab stream poked her head from her seat.

“Storm? Who’s this?” Aloe asked, tilting her head.

“Can’t I say hi to an old friend?” Nux slapped Storm on the back before turning to Aloe. “Name’s Nuxanor. You can just call me Nux.”

“I thought you were enjoying your new body,” Storm said. “Did you get bored already?”

“Nah,” Nux’s smile went soft as he looked Storm in the mask. “I just missed you.”

“I never thought I’d hear that from you,” Storm chuckled. “Nevertheless, the sentiment is welcome.”

“A lot has happened since I got this body,” Nux said, chuckling softly. “I just want to spend time with my friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Again, if you haven't checked out Nux's channel, I highly recommend you do. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awoo~!

Day 006: A Day Off

Ryan heaved a sigh as his phone went off. “Is that Kiara?” Suisei asked. Suisei comes around to stop by every other night for tea. It’s not that Ryan minded, but he preferred to spend time experimenting with his magic, trying to learn all of the things that Edhas had left him. Ryan leaned over and picked up his phone.

“Yeah, that’s Tenchou,” Ryan said. “Mind if I get this?”

“Actually, I think it’s time I go,” Suisei said. “Anemachi might start wondering where I’m going every night.”

“Alright. I’ll see you around,” Ryan waved as Suisei walked off, jumping off the balcony. Ryan shook his head as he answered the phone. “Hell-,”

“Hey Ryan!” Kiara said. “I have a date with Calli today! You can have the day off!”

“Really?” Ryan asked, tilting his head. “Shouldn’t you tell me ahead of time?”

“Oh, my silly Little Egg,” Kiara giggled. “This _is_ ahead of time.”

“Whatever you say,” Ryan sighed. That’s Tenchou for you. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Oh, and Tenchou?”

“What is it?” Ryan could swear that Kiara was tilting her head right now.

“Stay safe, okay?” Ryan said, a soft smile on his face. Before Kiara could reply, Ryan hung up. “Now, what can I do today?”

* * *

“Huh, wonder what that was about,” Kiara pocketed her phone.

“What happened?” Calli asked, twirling her scythe.

“Nothing,” Kiara said. “Just Ryan being Ryan.”

“So, being evil?” Calli’s expression darkened.

“No… he’s more… mysterious,” Kiara put a finger on her chin as she found the word. “It’s almost like he knows everything and nothing at the same time.”

“How does that make any sense?” Calli shook her head as they turned to see the MILF base. Instead of guards waiting there as usual, there was a pale man with black shorts and a red sweater.

“Yo!” The man waved the two over as soon as he made eye contact with them.

“Who are you?” Kiara asked as she and Calli walked over.

“Name’s Lord Nuxanor,” The man introduced himself. “You can call me Nux.”

“So, _you_ were the one who advertised my KFP everywhere!” Kiara shouted as she jumped up, pointing at the man. “What do you want?!”

“Relax, I’m just here as your backup,” Nux said, smirking. “I’m just here to make sure nothing goes wrong.”

“If you’re backup, did YAGOO send you?” Calli asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Nah, I barely talk to him anymore,” Nux shrugged. “It’s just that Ryan would be _really_ mad if things went south.”

“Whatever,” Calli said as she twirled her scythe, grabbing it with both hands. “Just don’t fall behind.”

* * *

Ryan looked up at the large mountain that led to the shrine. He might as well meet the Elite shrine maiden. “It’s been a while,” Ryan muttered to himself as he walked up the stairs. He looked at the massive shrine gate and heaved a sigh.

“This must be where the barrier is, huh?” Ryan thought aloud. He shook his head and walked through the gate, the nausea of the barrier barely even hitting him anymore. A small smile crept on his face as he saw the shine maiden sweeping, just like last time.

“Hello,” Ryan’s smile only grew when Miko jumped with a squeal.

“FAQ!” Miko shouted as she turned around. “Who are you?”

“Name’s Ryan Shade,” Ryan said with a waved of his hand. “What’s up?”

“You seem to be human,” Miko narrowed her eyes as she clutched her broom. “How did you get in here?”

“I don’t know,” Ryan shrugged. “It might have to do with the nausea I felt when I crossed the gates. I feel the same thing every time I go to work.”

“Where do you go to work?” Miko asked.

“Oh, I work at a new KFP that opened up earlier this week,” Ryan said. “You should drop by sometime.”

“Oh, so you work for Kiara?” Miko tilted her head, her mouth making the shape of Mt. Fuji.

“You know her?” Ryan widened his eyes slightly, feigning shock.

“Yep!” Miko nodded. “Most of our friends hang around this city, so it wouldn’t be too odd if a lot of people know her.”

“I see,” Ryan nodded.

“So, why did you come to a shrine in the mountains?” Miko asked.

“Oh, I just wanted to send a prayer that Calli won’t kill Tenchou on their date today,” Ryan said. He technically wasn’t lying, since the chances of that happening were pretty high.

“Ah, I see,” Miko smiled. “Let me get the resident goddess. I’ll be right back.”

“Wha-,” Ryan held his hand out, but Miko was already walking off, humming to herself while moving side to side. “Nevermind.”

After a couple minutes, Miko came back, a smile on her face. “Alright, she should be coming shortly.”

“I still haven’t gotten over the resident goddess thi-,”

“I AM GOD!” A bead of sweat formed in Ryan’s brow as Matsuri jumped up from the undergrowth. “What is your prayer?”

“On second thought, I just realized I have somewhere to go,” Ryan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before turning around.

“Wait!” Matsuri called. “I AM HOLOLIVE!”

At this point, Ryan was sprinting as fast as he could. He could hear a faint “STAY HOME!” in the distance as he burst through the gate.

“Safe,” Ryan panted, his hands on his knees. After a few seconds, he stood up, his breath steadying. “Maybe it’s time for me to go home.

* * *

Midway down the steps, Ryan saw a girl with white hair, wolf ears, a blue outfit and skirt, and a snow white tail that was switching back and forth. “Awoo~!” The girl cheered (howled?) as Ryan approached her, as she was in the middle of the stairs. It wasn’t like Ryan could just ignore her.

“Hello,” Ryan rubbed the back of his head, looking from side to side. “May I help you?”

“I’m Lumi!” The girl said with an excited tone. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Ryan Shade,” Ryan said, a smile creeping up on his face. How could he not smile? Lumi was just too cute for Ryan’s heart to take. “It’s nice to meet you, Lumi!”

“Nice to meet you too! Awoo~!” Lumi’s howls were more like a verbal tick than an actual howl.

 _-999 hp! Super Effective!_ Ryan grabbed his chest as the cuteness overload started to take over his weak body.

“Are you okay?” Lumi tilted her head, putting a finger on her chin as the cutsie expression that everyone seemed to do.

“I’m fine,” Ryan said, steadying himself. “It’s an… illness… let’s go with that.”

“Oh, that’s horrible!” Lumi gasped. “I’m sorry!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ryan smiled. “So, what do you need?”

“Oh, I just wanted to make some friends!” Lumi cheered. “Fubuki is so good at doing it and I want to learn!”

“I see,” Ryan saw an opportunity and took it. He put his hand behind his back and turned on his magic for a split seconds, summoning a KFP pamphlet. Nux had given Ryan a stack of pamphlets just in case he ran into any supernatural creatures. He walked up to Lumi and handed her the paper. “Maybe you should come to KFP. It’s where I work.”

“Really?” Lumi looked at Ryan with stars in her eyes. “I’ll be sure to stop by!”

“Alright! If you put some of your blood on the pentagram, it’ll teleport you to the KFP and the address is right here,” Ryan pointed at the address and the pentagram. “I hope I’ll see you soon.”

“Thanks! I got to go tell Merry about this!” Lumi cheered before running off.

“Well that was something,” Ryan sighed. “I’m not sure if my heart could have taken anymore.”

* * *

Ryan sighed as he walked down the street, the moon overhead. If he remembered correctly, then Suisei would be in the alley with those thugs. _To be honest, I don’t even care anymore,_ Ryan thought to himself with a scoff. _I could let Suisei kill them for all I care._

“Angel wings have been going pretty high in the markets, huh?” A voice could be heard from the alley.

 _Angel wings?_ Ryan wondered. _That doesn’t sound like Suisei._

Ryan turned the corner to see the same three thugs cornering a small girl with a horn and wings. Her hair was purple with pink and blue streaks on the bangs. She wore a dress, with the upper part of the dress having a color. Her eyes were purple, but it blended into a sort of yellow color. She was hugging a small horse with its own pair of wings. Ryan paled. He remembered having a brief encounter with her (Read: KFP: Double Back Chapter 7). According to Edhas, the small little alicorn can take out the entire planet of Jupiter without breaking a sweat. Ryan didn’t really care about the thieves, but if the planet was blown up, Ryan couldn’t really work anymore, so he needed to put a stop to that.

Last time, Ryan dashed at them and took them down with his martial arts skills, but Ryan decided that his current plan would be a bit quicker. He turned on his magic, summoning his guns. He was aware that this wasn’t the smartest idea, but he really wanted to test out his new and upgraded guns. He pointed his guns at the thieves and a magic circle appeared at either end of the scopes and a similar magic circle appearing in front of either of Ryan’s eyes. The magic circles let Ryan see from the scope without actually putting his eyes by it. He channeled his magic into his guns, conjuring silencers that he specially made for his guns to appear. When he pulled the trigger, he felt a small bit of magic flow from his chest and through his arms before leaving his hands and transferring to the guns. Three gusts of pressurized wind flew from the barrels of the gun, each finding their mark on the temple of a thief. Ryan dispelled his guns, letting his sight return to his eyes. He stumbled a little bit, dizzy at the abrupt change of vision.

Ryan looked up as his world started to still, focusing his attention to the girl who was turning her head to look at him. He instantly switched off his magic as he forced a smile in an attempt to reassure her. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” The girl stepped over the bodies, walking over to Ryan. “Thanks for the save.”

“No problem,” Ryan said. “Though me having magic is kind of a secret, so if you can keep it that way, that would be great.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” The girl smiled. “I’m Fuwako Yuni and this is Jam.”

“My name is Ryan Shade,” Ryan said. “Nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Yuni smiled. “It’s been hard finding people that are nice to people like me. I was hoping to make friends when I left my old dimension, but things aren’t going too well over here as well.”

“Actually, I might know a place where you can find some friends,” Ryan summoned his second KFP pamphlet of the day, handing it to Yuni. “This KFP is only for magical creatures. I’m technically supposed to be the only human since I work there, but no one needs to know I’m a mage.”

“Thanks,” Yuni smiled at Ryan. “I’m sure that I’ll be there sometime too.”

“No problem,” Ryan smiled. “If you put some blood on the pentagram, it’ll teleport you right there, but the address is also there too.”

“Thank you,” Yuni nodded.

“I’m going to go home now,” Ryan said. “Honestly, I should be in bed right now.”

“I’ll see you around,” Yuni said, tilting her head.

 _-100 hp! Critical Hit!_ Ryan forced his smile. “I’ll see you around.”

* * *

As Ryan walked back to his apartment, Shade was standing on one of the buildings above the alley, observing the scene before him. "He's definitely not Edhas, but he's not bad," Shade said to himself. "Things have just gotten a lot more interesting."

* * *

Ryan heaved a sigh as he opened the door to his apartment. “Man, I could really use a bagel right now,” he said to himself. He had a pretty productive day, but it was also pretty tiring. He hadn’t used his magic in a combative style since his fight with Storm all that time ago, so it was kind of draining, even if he didn’t use it that much. Ryan walked over to his cabinet, opening his drawer.

“Wait,” Ryan looked at the empty drawer. It wasn’t just his bagels that were gone, but all of his bread. “Goddamnit.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuni was snickering as she held several bags of bread in her hands. “The bread thief rises again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! This chapter, the non-hololive vtubers featured are Lumi and Fuwako Yuni! They're both very comfy VTubers that I highly recommend you check out. As always, their links will be down below. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Lumi: https://www.twitch.tv/lumituber
> 
> Yuni: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHYwIwzpWS-LyCQa8W-eJuw


	8. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: DON'T call Rushia pettan

Day 007: Fantasy

“Kiara told me they had a reunion a while ago,” Flare said as she snuggled up in bed with Noel. “Maybe we should do something like that too.”

“No!” Noel pouted as she hugged Flare tighter. “Flare is mine! I won’t let them take you away from me again!”

“Don’t worry,” Flare shifted in the bed so she was facing Noel. Flare smiled down at her girlfriend as she stroked her hair. “We’re together now. It’s not like I would cheat on you.”

“I love you, Flare,” Noel buried her face into Flare’s neck.

“I love you too, Noe-chan,” Flare smiled as she closed her eyes.

* * *

“Konpeko konpeko konpeko!” Pekora shouted over the phone. “What’s up-peko?”

“Hi Pekora!” Noel said over the phone with an excited tone. “Flare and I are trying to put a Gen 3 reunion. Does today at KFP sound good to you?”

“You know, I would love to, but I’m bus-,” Pekora was cut off by a loud explosion. She turned around to see half of the building that Usada Constructions was commission to build was completely blown to smithereens. “On second thought, I would love to come!”

“Sanchou, you can’t keep running away from these things,” Moona heaved a sigh. She was wearing a yellow construction hat and looking a few sheets of blueprints. “You’re the CEO, after all.”

“That’s why I have such a wonderful second in command!” Pekora gave Moona a bright smile.

“I better be getting a raise,” Moona muttered under her breath.

“You’ll get a raise in hugs!” Pekora hugged Moona tightly before hopping off.

“Sanchou wait-,” Moona heaved a sigh when she realized that Pekora was gone. “Why do I even work here?”

* * *

Marine was heavily concentrating on a bottled ship that she ordered. Since she couldn’t make a gigantic galleon as quickly as she can make a ship in a bottle. Plus, YAGOO already gave her a magic floating galleon for celebrating one million subscribers, so she didn’t need another one. She was interrupted when her phone started vibrating on her desk, causing the ship to fall into pieces. “WHAT THE HELL?!” She shouted, grabbing her phone. “WHOEVER IS CALLING ME WILL- Oh.”

Realizing who was calling her, she immediately answered the phone, a smile on her face. “Hello? Fuu-tan?”

“ORA!” Rushia appeared out of nowhere, decking Marine in the face, sending her sprawling.

“Is everything okay there?” Flare asked, genuine concern on her voice.

“Yeah, everything’s alright,” Marine laughed as Rushia gave her a death stare.

“Why are you talking to other girls, Senchou?” Rushia looked down at Marine, a dark expression on her face. “Weren’t we going to get married?”

“I was wondering if you and Rushia wanted to join a Gen 3 debut,” Flare said.

“Hold on a second,” Marine covered the phone with her hand before looking to Rushia. “Flare just wanted to ask if we wanted to go to a Gen 3 reunion.”

“Ah,” the dark expression on Rushia’s face faded. “Sure.”

“We’re in,” Marine said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Ryan yawned as he woke up, his limbs sore. He spent the last night tinkering and passed out after not sleeping for several nights. Despite that, he only slept for about a couple hours. “Man, I really need to learn how to sleep better,” he grumbled to himself as he got up.

 _“Hey Ryan, you up?”_ Nux asked in his head as Ryan cracked his neck. _“I tried to contact you about an hour ago, but you were dead asleep.”_

 _Despite all this magic, I’m still human,_ Ryan ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. _I still need sleep every now and then._

 _“Shame,”_ Nux said. _“I guess sleep is something you need to work on?”_

 _Yeah,_ Ryan sighed. _I just hope I can sleep well tonight._

 _“Whatever,”_ Nux sighed. _“I’m gonna hang with Storm and Aloe. See ya!”_

 _See ya,_ Ryan smiled as Nux’s voice faded away from his head.

* * *

“Morning Tenchou,” Ryan sighed as he entered the restaurant. Kiara ran out of the back room, her smile fading as she saw Ryan’s face.

“Didn’t sleep well, huh?” She asked.

“Damn, are my bags _that_ bad?” Ryan asked, rubbing his eyes.

“You know, a friend told me about something that might help,” Kiara said. “Apparently this fae is going around helping people going to sleep. Apparently, you just have to say ‘LemonLeaf’ three times before you go to bed to summon her.”

“Huh,” Ryan rubbed his chin. “Maybe I’ll try summoning her tonight. Thanks for the tip.”

“No problem,” Kiara smiled.

“Konpeko konpeko konpeko!” Ryan snapped around when Pekora barreled through the door. “It’s Hololive 3rd Gen’s Usada Pekora-peko!”

“You know, I think I should get dressed,” Ryan said.

“Sounds like a plan,” Kiara smiled.

* * *

“But senpai~!” Ryan walked out of the break room to see Pekora sitting on a stool, patting Kiara’s head as she slumped over the counter, crocodile tears falling from her face. “Why can’t I have a hug~?”

“I’m an idol, Kiara,” Pekora smiled softly at the fire bird. “I belong to everyone.”

A mischievous smirk danced on Ryan’s face. He had a perfect opportunity, and he couldn’t help but take it. “You know, I met a shrine maiden named Sakura Miko on my day off,” Ryan said as he walked over to Kiara’s side. “She was talking a lot about this ‘idol’ she liked. You look exactly like the description she gave me. Is your name Usada Pekora by any chance?”

“M-Miko said she liked me?!” Pekora bounced back several feet, her face beet red in a blush.

“So much for belonging to everyone, huh?” Ryan chuckled, patting his manager on the shoulder. “It’s okay, Tenchou. You can go hug Calli later.”

“You’re right,” Kiara wiped her crocodile tears as she stood up.

“Kiara! Help!” Marine smashed through the door, stumbling before slamming on the counter with her stomach, causing her to keel over, hitting her head on the top of the counter. She instantly recovered, grabbing Pekora and hiding behind her.

“What’s going on-peko?” Pekora looked down at Marine, who was shaking and cowering behind the bunny girl.

“I AM NOT PETTAN!” Rusha shoved the doors open as hard as she can, her crimson eyes glowing as she exuded a murderous aura. “GET BACK HERE!”

“It’s okay,” Ryan said, walking around the counter and patting Rushia on the head, a comforting smile on his face. Naturally, he was scared out of his wits, but fortunately, he knew how to calm the flat-chested necromancer (AN: If this is the last update, I’m sorry). “She knows you’re boing boing. She’s jealous.”

“Y-you really think so…?” Rushia looked up at Ryan with a hopeful look.

“Of course,” Ryan tilted his head, his smile growing wider.

“Thank you!” Rushia exclaimed. “Finally! Someone who gets me!”

“How did you do that?” Kiara asked. “I’ve never seen Rushia calm down that quickly.”

“Suisei told me,” Ryan shrugged as he went back around the counter. “She figured that I should stay alive if she wanted to leech off my tea supplies every so often.”

“You already met Suisei?” Kiara tilted her head, putting a finger on her chin. “It’s a wonder you’re alive.”

“Yeah,” Ryan rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously. “I don’t know how I managed to do that either.”

Ryan directed his attention to the door as Flare and Noel walked in, holding hands and showing off their ~~wedding~~ friendship rings. “So, you’re finally tying the knot?” Kiara asked. “I’m so happy for you two!”

“These are friendship rings!” Noel insisted, her face beet red. “The wedding comes later!”

“Whatever Noe-chan wants,” Flare said, a smile on her face.

“Welcome to KFP,” Ryan said. “Unfortunately, I only know a couple of your names. My name is Ryan Shade. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Uruha Rushia,” Rushia smiled. “Thank you for calling me boing boing.”

“Hololive’s 3rd Generation, captain of the Houshou Pirates, Houshou Marine-desu!” Marine said as she struck a pose. Kiara applauded her with stars in her eyes.

“I’m Shirogane Noel, and this is my husband, Shiranui Flare!” Noel cheered, holing out her and Flare’s friendship rings.

“I can introduce myself, Noe-chan,” Flare said. “But you’re adorable nonetheless.”

“What would you like to eat?” Kiara asked, catching everyone’s attention.

“GYUDON!” Noel exclaimed, her gluttony taking over.

“I’ll just shade with Noe-chan,” Flare said.

“Do you have some spare doujin?” Marine asked. “Preferably some of myself.”

“Do we _have_ doujin of Marine?” Ryan asked. “Does that even exist?”

“Remember the thirty-fourth rule of the internet,” Kiara smiled at Ryan, placing a hand on his head. “You have much to learn, my Little Egg.”

“I’ll have some strawberry cake,” Rushia said, hearts in her eyes as she looked at Ryan.

 _Oh god, not again,_ Ryan wasn’t scared of many things, but Rushia’s yandere mode was one of those things.

“Can I have sliced carrots-peko?” Pekora tilted her head.

“Sure! I’ll go cook all of it!” Kiara said.

“Wait!” Ryan extended his hand to his last lifeline as Kiara made her way towards the back room.

“Sorry!” Kiara turned her head to give Ryan an overly-cheery smile. “You’re on your own for this one!”

“Ryan…” A murderous aura caused Ryan to turn. Everyone had backed 5 feet away from Rushia as her eyes covered her bangs. Even though her eyes were covered, Ryan could still see a faint, red glow coming from her hair. “Why are you talking to other girls?”

“Shit.”

* * *

Ryan heaved a sigh as he flopped on his bed. He wanted to go to sleep, but he didn’t necessarily feel sleepy. “Maybe I should try that fae that Tenchou was talking about,” Ryan heaved a sigh as he sat up. “Well, here goes. LemonLeaf, LemonLeaf, LemonLeaf.”

With a soft glow, a girl appeared in front of Ryan. The girl had short, peach-colored hair that went down to the bottom of her neck. She wore a headband and a bow on each side of her hair. She wore a short, black cape that covered the top half of her body over a pink and white dress. Ryan gazed into her pink eyes as a soft smile creeped on the fairy’s face.

“You called me?” The fae apparently named LemonLeaf said, tilting her head.

“Actually, I was having a bit of insomnia,” Ryan rubbed the back of his head, looking away. Despite his job at a fast food joint, he still had a tough time talking with strangers. “I heard from someone that you can help.”

“Well, I eat people’s nightmares,” LemonLeaf offered. “Most people who call me because they can’t sleep due to their nightmares.”

“Well, I don’t really get nightmares,” Ryan said. “I just can’t sleep. I’m sorry for wasting your time, LemonLeaf.”

“Feel free to call my Lily,” The now named Lily smiled. “Well, if I can’t eat your nightmares, then I guess your hopes and aspirations will have to do.”

Ryan tilted his head in confusion as he started to glow yellow. After a few seconds of nothing happening, Ryan sighed. “Nothing’s happening.”

“You… you have no hopes or aspirations…?” Lily said, gasping slightly.

“I mean, I guess,” Ryan rubbed the back of his head. “I’m pretty content with life right now. There _is_ my friend, though. I guess that’s not a hope, since I know he’s coming back.”

“You are… an interesting one,” Lily rubbed her chin. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Ryan Shade,” Ryan smiled. “Hey, if you can’t eat my nightmares or my hopes, you must be pretty hungry, right?”

“Yes,” Lily said with a small nod. “Why do you ask?”

Ryan stood up and walked over to his desk, grabbing a spare KFP pamphlet. He walked back to Lily and handed it to her. “It’s not open right now, but maybe you can try some fried chicken,” Ryan said. “Though knowing my boss, she probably learned how to slow-roast nightmares.”

“Hmm, if she did, then I would definitely love to go there,” Lily pondered the words. “Thank you for your suggestion. I guess I will take my leave now.”

“It was nice meeting you, Lily,” Ryan smiled and waved as Lily vanished in a soft glow. Ryan sighed as he curled up in his bed, closing his eyes. For the first time since Ryan came back in time, he was blessed with a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I am on a roll today! Three chapters in one day? I'm patting myself on the back. The non-hololive member today is LemonLeaf ASMR, otherwise known as Lily. Lily just had her redebut today, so I decided to give her a little cameo! I highly recommend you check her out. She has blessed me with more deep sleeps than I can count. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading.
> 
> Side Note: Would you guys want Marine x Rushia? I'm eventually going to start setting up more wedding scenes after Edhas's story arc ends so I want to know what kind of ships you like. I honestly didn't know Marine x Rushia was a thing until recently, so that's why I'm asking you guys.
> 
> LemonLeaf ASMR/Lily: https://www.twitch.tv/lemonleafasmr / https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWDJ7OAQZk4l_tQUV11USXA


	9. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never Forget

Day 008: Reunion

Lamy sighed as she hugged Botan, a frown on her face. “It’s that time of year again, huh?”

“Yeah,” Botan put a hand on Lamy’s head as she looked up into the starry night. “I really miss Aloe.”

“I miss her too,” Lamy said, snuggling herself closer to the lion. “It’s been so long since HoloFive has really been together.”

“It just doesn’t feel the same,” Botan looked down.

“Let’s just hope she’s in a better place now,” Lamy replied, closing her eyes.

* * *

“So, the reunion is tomorrow,” Polka sat on her bed, looking down at her hands.

“Yup,” Nene walked over to sit down next to Polka. They were on a date with Ina earlier, but Ina had gone home early because Nene and Polka wanted to have a bit of time for themselves. “The reunion should really be a happy time… but…”

“I know,” Polka looked up, her eyes fixating on the door. “I just… I can’t believe it’s been so long already.”

“Yeah,” Nene pulled Polka into a hug. “Just promise you won’t leave me too.”

“I won’t,” Polka smiled as she wrapped her arms around the alien. “I love you, Nene.

“I love you too.”

* * *

“Hey Nux,” Ryan said out loud as he sat on his bed. “Can you come here for a moment?”

“What’s up?” Nux’s voice permeated the room as he stepped out of a white and blue flame. “I was hanging out with Storm and Aloe. Aloe’s actually pretty nice, ya know?”

“Yeah,” Ryan looked up at Nux, a sad smile on his face. “Can you do me a favor?”

“What do you need?” Nux asked. “It depends on the favor.”

“Today, all of Aloe’s friends are going to be at the KFP,” Ryan said, looking back down at his hands. “It would make them really happy if Aloe were able to stop by.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Nux said. “The poor girl deserves to see her friends again.”

“Thanks, Nux,” Ryan’s smile grew as he looked up at the pale man. “You’re not so bad.”

“Of course not,” Nux said as his white and blue flames started to cover his body. “I can only be the best.”

“The best, huh?” Ryan looked up at the ceiling as Nux’s flames completely diminished. “Sounds tiring.”

As Ryan closed his eyes, the phone began to ring.

* * *

Ryan knew exactly what kind of sake to get for Gen 5’s reunion. Fortunately, it costed exactly 400,000 yen, which is what Kiara had given Ryan to spend on the sake on top of his pay. “You know, it’s times like this where I really miss the RSFC,” Ryan muttered to himself. Sure, being a celebrity was annoying, but at least he got paid a decent amount, and by decent amount, he was probably one of the richest people on earth with all the sales his merchandise got.

“Drinking isn’t that good for you,” Ryan looked up from the bottle to see none other than Tokino Sora looking at him.

“It’s not for me,” Ryan chuckled. “As much as I could go for a cup right now, I already have ninety-nine problems and alcoholism isn’t one of them.”

“That’s good,” Sora nodded with a satisfied expression on her face.

“So, what’s a famous idol like Tokino Sora doing in a liquor store?” Ryan asked, tilting his head as a small smirk creeped up his face.

“Dang! I’ve been found out!” Sora looked around to make sure no one would rush over to her.

“Don’t worry,” Ryan waved his hand dismissively. “I’m not going to be a bother like that. It’s annoying if you ask me.”

“Thank you,” Sora heaved a sigh of relief. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Ryan Shade,” Ryan smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“Ryan Shade…” Sora put a finger on her chin as she looked up. “I think I’ve heard the name before.”

“Probably not,” Ryan shrugged. “Well, I have to head off to work. It was nice meeting you, Sora.”

“Nice meeting you too,” Sora gave Ryan a smile as she gave him a peace sign.

 _-100 hp! Critical Hit!_ Ryan resisted the urge to wince as he walked off to pay for his sake. “Man, I really need to look into something to remedy that.”

* * *

“Welcome back, Nux,” Storm said as Nux stepped out of the white and blue flames that he always conjured. “Where did you go?”

“You really don’t know?” Nux asked. Storm responded with a shake of his head. “Man, the kid has been getting really good at magic, then.”

“Who are you talking about?” Storm asked. “I don’t think you’ve mentioned him before.”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Nux chucked. “By the way, can I borrow Aloe for a day? Her friends are meeting up and it would be nice if she could see them again.”

“The void won’t be happy if you do it,” Storm said, his tone going deeper.

“I’ll deal with the void,” Nux said. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“If that’s the case, then I could look the other way,” Storm said.

“Thanks Storm,” Nux said. “You know, you’re a lot nicer than you let off.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Storm huffed as he turned his head away from Nux.

“Some things never changed,” Nux said with a small chuckle as he turned around and walked off.

* * *

“I brought it,” Ryan said as he opened the doors. Kiara was staring off into space, her head facing the break room door. Ryan sighed as he walked around the counter, softly placing his hand on Kiara’s head, taking extra care not to knock either of her hats off of her head.

“Eep!” Kiara jumped, her eyes fixating on Ryan. “You startled me!”

“That’s what you get for staring off into space during work,” Ryan said, handing Kiara the bottle of sake. “Here’s the sake.”

“Thanks,” Kiara smiled as she looked down at the bottle, cradling it gently. “This was her favorite sake.”

“I’m glad I chose well, then,” Ryan smiled softly. “I wonder who this person is to have so much of your respect.”

“You’ll find out,” Kiara looked up at Ryan. “It’s just not my story to tell.”

“POL!” As if on cue, Polka burst through the doors, a huge smile on her face. “Hello!”

“SUPER NENECHI HAS ARRIVED!” Nene leaped over Polka, landing in a pose.

 _Just as energetic as always,_ Ryan thought to himself as a smile creeped up on his face. “Good morning. My name is Ryan Shade.”

“I’m Omaru Polka! The phoe- I mean… Fennec girl!” Polka had to correct herself when Kiara gave her a glare.

“If you want to know my titles… then I am…” Nene started going off on a tangent that Ryan didn’t want or care to hear, “Nene! What do you think?”

“It was great…” Ryan said in a monotone voice.

“Really?! Thank you!” If Nene detected the dripping sarcasm coming from Ryan’s voice, she didn’t indicate that she did.

“Wow, it’s already so loud~,” Lamy said as she walked in, holding Botan’s hand.

“Hello!” Botan smiled brightly as the hand holding Lamy’s swayed back and forth.

 _-100 hp! Critical Hit!_ Ryan smiled at the couple as they walked over to the counter, taking a seat next to Nene and Polka.

“My name is Ryan Shade,” Ryan introduced himself again with a patient smile. “What are yours?”

“My name is Yukihana Lamy!” Lamy introduced herself with a cheery voice and a slight slur.

“I’m Shishiro Botan, Lamy’s girlfriend,” Botan introduced herself before giving Ryan a menacing glare. “Don’t touch her.”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Ryan held his hands up in surrender. “You don’t need to worry about that.”

“So, do you have it?” Botan then turned to Kiara.

“Of course,” Kiara said, placing the sake down on the counter. She squatted down, digging her way into one of the many cabinets under the counter before pulling out six sake cups and picture of Mano Aloe, who was giving the camera a smug smirk.

“If I may ask, who is this?” Ryan asked, looking at the picture. He’s seen Aloe a couple times before, but he can’t help but feel a twang of sadness when considering her fate. He wondered what happened to Aloe in the future timeline, considering she was probably the first person Storm saw when he was taken over.

“Her name was Mano Aloe,” Lamy snapped Ryan from his stupor. “And she was a hero…”

* * *

“Hey Aloe!” Nux bounded over to the succubus, who was cooking bento boxes. She had prepared a bento box for every member of HoloFive, a tradition she did every year on the day of her death.

“What’s up, Nux?” Aloe turned to look at Nux as she grabbed the boxes.

“Let’s go on a field trip together!” Nux said, grabbing onto Aloe’s arm.

“Wha-!” Before Aloe could finish, the two were gone in a flash of light.

* * *

Aloe and Nux appeared a few feet away from the KFP. “What the hell was that?!” Aloe shouted as Nux let go of her arm.

“It’s a field trip,” Nux answered honestly before pointing to the building. “Look.”

Aloe turned her head, her eyes tearing as she saw her friends and what looked like a picture of her. She then whirled around, throwing the boxes aside as she looked at Nux with furious eyes. “Why are you showing me this?!” Aloe demanded. “Are you doing this to make me suffer?!”

“You shouldn’t throw the boxes,” Nux opened his palm and the five bento boxes floated over to it, stacking themselves neatly on his hand. “I’m sure your friends won’t be able to eat it if it’s all over the floor.”

“What…?” Aloe took a step back, shock filling her eyes as she realized what Nux was saying. “Are you saying I can…?”

“You don’t have a lot of time,” Nux said, handing Aloe the boxes. “Storm and I will try to extend that time for as long as we can, but we can’t promise too much.”

“Thank you, Nux,” Aloe said, smiling softly. “Thank you so much.”

“Go get ‘em, kid,” Nux said as Aloe turned around and walked towards the KFP.

* * *

“Though I think it’s time for us to leave,” Botan heaved a sigh. “We still have one more place to go.”

“Yeah,” Nene looked down at her empty cup of sake. “We always visit Aloe’s grave after a reunion.”

“Who’s grave are you visiting?” Everyone turned as a familiar voice pierced everyone’s ears. When they rested their eyes on the door, the figure of Mano Aloe revealed herself holding five bento boxes, each colored specifically for a member of HoloFive.

“ALOE!” Lamy, Botan, Polka, and Nene all ran up from their seat, tackling Aloe in a hug.

“Guys!” Aloe desperately tried to balance the bento boxes with one hand. “You’re going to make me drop the food!”

“I got it,” Ryan sighed as he walked over, letting Aloe hand him the bento boxes.

“Thanks,” Aloe smiled at Ryan.

“No problem,” Ryan chuckled. “Don’t you have a reunion to get to?”

* * *

“So, I told Kiara I loved her, and Calli appeared out of nowhere!” Nene laughed along with her friends as she downed another cup of sake.

“You know, I think it’s time for the cheers,” Botan said. Kiara gestured for Ryan not to pour a cup for him or Kiara. He nodded and poured the five girls another cup of sake.

“Sisters?” Aloe smiled as the five raised their cups.

“Sisters,” all five of them bumped cups and downed their respective alcohol.

At that moment, dark mist started to leak from Aloe’s body. “What’s going on?” Polka asked. “Are you alright?”

“It looks like my short time here is coming to an end,” Aloe gave the group a sad smile. “I’m just happy that I could see all of you again.”

“Same here, but I’m going to muss you,” Nene said as she pulled Aloe into a hug.

“Be sure to stay safe, wherever you end up,” Botan said as she wrapped her arms around the two.

“Always remember to smile, alright?” Polka said as she joined the hug.

“And know this,” Lamy smiled as she joined the other four, “we’ll always be here for you.”

“Thank you. All of you,” Aloe smiled as her body dissolved into black mist.

* * *

“Hey Ryan,” Kiara called over as Ryan exited the break room with his normal clothing.

“What’s up, Tenchou?” Ryan asked, closing the door behind him.

“You knew Aloe was going to visit,” Kiara narrowed her eyes. “Don’t bother lying. I think I know you well enough to tell when you are.”

“As expected of my manager,” Ryan heaved a sigh. “Let’s just say I called in a favor.”

“Thank you,” Kiara’s suspicious expression faded instantly as a smile washed over her face. “I don’t really know everything about you, but I know that whatever you’re doing, you’re doing it for us.”

“You know, I should really be the one thanking you,” Ryan said as he walked towards the exit. As he opened the door, he stopped, turning his head to Kiara. “You were the one who saved me.”

* * *

“You really think you can meddle in my domain?!” The void roared at Nux, who was just covering his ears, a wicked smile on his face.

“It seems you’re losing control there, buddy,” Nux cackled. “Both figuratively and literally.”

“I will get you for this,” The void growled. “Mark my words. You and your friends will not prevail.”

“Yeah, yeah, you sound like every toxic asshole I’ve dealt with on Twitter,” Nux waved his hand dismissively. “Now fuck off. We don’t want you here.”

As the presence of the entity vanished, Nux chuckled softly. “Man, things are really going better than I expected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was done for today?! Sike! Have a wholesome Aloe chapter!


	10. Sweet as Sin

Day 009: Sweet as Sin

“Do you think it’s finally time to go to that KFP?” Mary asked Patra. She was laying upside down, playing on a Nintendo switch. “I wonder what kind of alcohol it has.”

“Nee-san, you need to keep an eye on your alcohol intake,” Patra was cleaning her KU100 microphone which was a plastic egg with ears. “Plus, it’s a fast food joint. How much alcohol could it really have?”

“I wonder if they cook souls,” Mico droned as she typed away on her keyboard. “That’s another win for me.”

“Darn it!” Charlotte heaved a sigh as she wheeled away from her computer. “Eating souls isn’t good, Mico. Think about how they feel.”

“Whatever you say, Tenshi,” Mico replied, emphasizing the last word.

“I’m not an angel!” Charlotte stood up to stomp on the floor, puffing her cheeks out in a puff.

“I’m bored~,” Patra whined. “Can we go now?”

“Sure,” Mary stood up, a smile on her face. “Let’s go out to eat.”

* * *

“You know, you’re really good at this,” Suisei said as she sipped on her tea.

“Good at what?” Ryan tilted his head. They hadn’t been doing anything other than talk about whether you should stack your Tetris pieces to the left or the right.

“I’ve known you for about a week, yet I barely know anything of value about you,” Suisei replied, putting a finger to her lips as she stared at Ryan intensely. “It’s not that I’m not enjoying these tea times, but I came here to get info on you.”

“What can I say?” Ryan shrugged. “I’ll tell you what you want to know when I’m comfortable saying it.”

“I guess we’re going to be having more of these sessions,” Suisei concluded.

“You’re taking this a lot better than I thought,” Ryan said, taking a sip of his hot cocoa. Ryan was never one for tea, but always kept a stash in case anyone came to visit. “I thought you would get mad at me or something.”

“I’m not that kind of person,” Suisei said, her normal smile returning to her face. “I don’t torture people who haven’t done anything.”

“I guess that puts you above MILF, at least,” Ryan rubbed his temples. “You don’t seem like a bad person. I hope we can actually become friends at some point.”

“Friends…” Suisei rubbed her chin, pondering the word. “That would sound nice.”

“Well, I’ll be here when you’re ready to give it a shot,” Ryan said as he looked at his phone. “Well, it looks like I have to get ready for work.”

“I guess I’ll see you around, then,” Suisei said, standing up. She walked out of the apartment and jumped out of the balcony.

“I’ll see you around,” Ryan echoed as he put on his hoodie, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Ryan smiled as he walked into the KFP. “Morning Tenchou,” he said his usual greeting as he walked around the counter.

“Morning Ryan!” Kiara chirped as she poked her head from the back room. “Can you help me out over here?”

“What’s up?” Ryan asked as he walked into the back room, only to connect his face with his palm as he saw a heap of ashes on the floor. “I’ll get the broom.”

“Wait!” Kiara grabbed onto Ryan’s leg, crocodile tears pouring from her eyes. “That’s my baby! My gaming console!”

“No Tenchou, that’s a pile of ashes,” Ryan said sternly, pointing at the ashen soul of what could have been a gaming console. “Let me do my job and clean it up.”

“Fine…” Kiara sat on her knees as Ryan got the broom and swept the mess up, throwing it in the trash. “My poor baby…”

“It’s okay,” Ryan put a hand on his manager’s head. “You can always try again.”

“I guess you’re right…” Kiara said with a depressed tone as she stood up, slumping her shoulders.

“Excuse me?” A woman’s voice called over from the main room. “Is anyone here?”

Both Ryan and Kiara walked out to see four women sitting at the counter. Ryan recognized two of them to be Patra and Mary, but the two other women were unrecognizable to him. The one to Patra’s left had navy blue hair, amber eyes, and what Ryan dubbed a ‘crown of thorns’, which was a crown of demon horns. She wore a similar outfit to Patra, but the pink was replaced with navy blue. The woman to Mary’s right had a deadpan expression on her face. Her right eye was covered by an eyepatch and she had green hair and a pair of horns. She wore a vest and a skirt, not leaving much for the imagination.

“Sorry for making you wait,” Ryan said politely as he walked up to the counter. “My name is Ryan Shade. May I take your orders?”

“Ooh, you’re a nice one~,” Mary smiled seductively as she leaned forward onto the counter. “What can a lady do to get a drink around here?”

“Nee-san, not now,” Patra sighed, shaking her head. “I heard you made fried chicken?”

“We do, but we also sell pretty much anything you can want!” Kiara said, back to her cheery self. “Onigiri? Gyudon? Souls? We have it all!”

“Ooh,” The green-haired demon hit her palm with her fist, her mouth taking the shape of Mt. Fuji. “Can I have some souls?”

“Sure!” Kiara chirped, her smile growing. “How would you like it cooked?”

“You can cook souls?” The demon asked.

“Of course!” Kiara cheered.

“I’ll have mine medium rare,” She replied. “Eat your souls like you eat your steak.”

“Before we continue, can I get your names?” Ryan asked.

“My name is Suou Patra,” Patra introduced herself with a small not, placing her hand to her upper chest as a gesture towards herself.

“I’m Saionji Mary,” Mary introduced herself, offering Ryan a wink.

“Sekishiro Mico,” The green-haired demon introduced herself.

“I’m Shimamura Charlotte!” The navy demon exclaimed, a huge, innocent smile on her face. “Nice to meet ’cha!”

“Thank you,” Ryan said, a soft smile growing on his face. “Now, may we continue to take your order?”

“I’ll have some onigiri,” Patra said.

“Do you have umeshu back there?” Mary tilted her head.

“Of course,” Ryan said. “We have all kinds of alcohol here.”

“I told you!” Mary looked at Patra.

“Nee-san, your alcohol intake,” Patra reminded her.

“I’ll pipe down on the alcohol once you get more sleep,” Mary shot back with a smug grim.

“Ehh…” Patra shuffled uncomfortably in her seat.

“I’ll just have some of the chicken!” Charlotte said excitedly. “I heard this place has some very good chicken.”

“Would you like it mild or spicy?” Ryan asked.

“I’ll have mild,” Charlotte replied.

“Alright, I’ll come back with your orders,” Kiara said. “Ryan here is a human, so he can’t exactly cook souls.”

“You’re a human?” Mico tilted her head. “Now that’s unexpected.”

“So _that’s_ what the pamphlet said by tormenting humans,” Mary said as if a lightbulb went off in her head. “Honestly, I kinda like it.”

“Tormenting humans isn’t nice,” Charlotte said. “Why can’t we just play video games with them? We do it all the time.”

“That sounds fun,” Ryan said. “As much as I want to play, I just don’t have the time anymore.”

“That sucks,” Charlotte said, her shoulders slumping.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ryan smiled. “I like life here.”

“I see,” Charlotte nodded, a satisfied expression on her face.

“You know, you remind me of someone,” Ryan narrowed his eyes. “She always claimed to be a devil but always did good things. Everyone called her an angel.”

“T-that’s nothing like me!” Charlotte’s face turned beet red. “I’m a demon! Not an angel!”

“Yep, exactly like her,” Ryan chuckled.

“I’m back!” Kiara cheered as she bounded over to the counter. She placed a plate of rice balls in front of Patra, a tub of Birb Mild Wings in front of Charlotte, a bottle of alcohol and a glass with a big chunk of ice in front of Mary, and placed an empty plate in front of Mico before three white flames drifted over to the plate.

“Oh, I don’t think I’ve seen cook souls this nicely,” Mico clasped her hands together, making the shape of Mt. Fuji with her mouth again.

“Thank you for the food!” Charlotte and Patra clasped their hands together, their eyes closed before digging in.

“Wow, this is some high-quality stuff,” Mary examined the limited-edition Usada Pekora plum wine bottle before pouring herself a glass. “I’m surprised you got your hands on this bottle.”

“Pekora probably saved Tenchou a bottle because she would have cried too loudly if she didn’t get one,” Ryan said, knowing for a fact that everything he said actually happened.

“Don’t expose me like that, you traitor!” Kiara playfully hammered Ryan’s arm.

“Whatever you say Tenchou,” Ryan rubbed the back of his head, a smile growing on his face. “Whatever you say.”

* * *

“You know, when I decided to hire a human, I wasn’t expecting someone like you,” Kiara said as Ryan wiped down the counter.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Ryan said, throwing the dirty wipe in the trash.

“I think it’s a good thing,” Kiara put a finger on her chin, looking upwards. “I don’t like not knowing about my employees, but you seem to be a really nice person.”

“Of course,” Ryan said, smiling at Kiara. “I’m always nice to my friends.”

“You consider us friends already?!” Kiara exclaimed, tackling Ryan in a hug, nuzzling his cheek with his. “I’m so moved!”

“Tenchou…” Ryan said uncomfortably as black mist started to cover the floor. “I think you should let go…”

“Oh!” Kiara instantly separated herself from Ryan to look Calli in the eye. “Hi Calli!”

“I can explain,” Ryan said, his eyes wildly searching for an escape as sweat beat down his forehead.

“You can explain when I take your soul to the afterlife,” Calli growled, gripping her scythe with both of her hands.

“Ah, shit.”

* * *

Ryan heaved a sigh as he walked down the alley, his clothes torn and tattered. Fortunately, he narrowly avoided getting slashed by the deadly scythe. Sure, he’s cheated death before, but he doesn’t want to take any risks.

“You can come out,” Ryan said. If he would go down in history for having a particular talent, Ryan would go down for knowing when he was being stalked. With a gust of wind, Sabrina appeared a few feet behind Ryan with her mask on.

“You know, it wouldn’t have hurt you to call this past year,” Ryan turned to confront his friend.

“I guess I should have expected that,” Sabrina sighed, taking her mask off. “I’m sorry for not calling you. I guess I’m just not over Edhas being gone.”

“You and me both,” Ryan sighed, looking upwards.

“You met him?” Sabrina asked, tilting her head.

“He’s the whole reason I’m back,” Ryan said. “He was a huge prick, ya know?”

“He was,” Sabrina sighed. “I dated him after all.”

“Yeah, he told me about that,” Ryan chuckled. “You know, it feels pretty good to talk about this. I didn’t expect to spill the beans this early.”

“It’s healthy to let your feelings out,” Sabrina said, walking up to Ryan. She looked up and him with a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around him. “Things must have been hard, huh?”

“Yeah,” Ryan hugged his friend back, burying his head in her shoulder. “It has been.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I couldn't get five chapters yesterday, but that's okay. This chapter features all of Honeystrap. This group has also been a huge help in my everlasting fight against insomnia, so I high recommend you check them all out. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Sekishiro Mico: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDh2bWI5EDu7PavqwICkVpA
> 
> Suou Patra: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeLzT-7b2PBcunJplmWtoDg
> 
> Shimamura Charlotte: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYTz3uIgwVY3ZU-IQJS8r3A
> 
> Saionji Mary: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwePpiw1ocZRSNSkpKvVISw


	11. Shocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just blame it on Jam

Day 010: Shocking

Meimei Roro let out an evil grin as she turned off her computer. The humans she’s interacted with during her streams and on Twitter have all been very nice. Little do they know; she’s slowly seeping their souls through their computer. Roro rubbed her chin as she remembered some people saying that they would gladly offer her soul up to her, but since she can’t speak English, she just chalked it up to a mistranslation. (AN: Roro-chan if you’re reading this, I would offer you my soul, but Reina has it right now, so you’ll have to take it up with her.)

“What should I do now?” Roro asked herself, standing up to stretch. “I haven’t been to the human world yet. Maybe I should stop by.”

She paced around her room, deep in thought. “How will I get to the human world, though?” She turned around to see a particular orange pamphlet pinned to the wall. “I know! I’ll stop by KFP.”

* * *

“Morning Jam,” Yuni rolled over on her bed to look at the small alicorn that was laying beside her. Even though his eyes were closed, Yuni knew he was awake. “What do you want to do today?”

Jam twitched slightly, turning his head towards Yuni. “You had bread a couple of hours ago,” Yuni said. Jam replied with a shake of his head.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that all the bread was gone when I woke up earlier,” Yuni scolded, her eyes narrowing at the fluffy familiar. Jam just tilted his head in response.

“You have every idea what I’m talking about,” Yuni said as she stood up. Jam hovered in the air, his tiny wings moving slowly as he mostly used his magic to stay afloat.

“Maybe we should go to that place where Ryan recommended us,” Yuni said. “Just don’t destroy anything okay?”

Jam snorted.

“I guess I couldn’t expect much more than that,” Yuni heaved a sigh.

* * *

“Morning cutie,” Ryan opened his eyes to see Lily floating by his bedside, a small smile on her face.

“Please don’t call me that,” Ryan shuddered, remembering the large number of girls that have tried to kill each other and/or him to get his attention. “It brings up bad memories.”

“I see,” Lily giggled softly, covering her mouth with her hand.

“So, what are you doing here?” Ryan asked, sitting up.

“I told you this before, you’re interesting,” Lily replied. “In my many years of eating dreams, I’ve never met someone like you.”

“I’m flattered,” Ryan sighed as he got out of bed, looking at his phone. “If you don’t mind, I need to head to work.”

“Speaking of your work, I may stop by with a friend soon,” Lily said. “I guess I’ll go now.”

“Nice talking to you again, Lily,” Ryan smiled.

“You’re an interesting one, being so nice to someone who tried to steal your hopes and aspirations from you,” Lily noted, tilting her head slightly.

“No harm, no fowl,” Ryan waved his hand dismissively. “You seem nice enough. It’s not like you’re after my life or something.”

“I see,” Lily said. “I guess being friends won’t be so bad.”

“I guess it won’t,” Ryan chuckled as Lily faded away with a small, yellow glow.

* * *

“Morning Tenchou,” Ryan stretched as he entered the restaurant. “How’s everything with you?”

“Things have been good,” Kiara said as she walked over from the break room. “I really like that we’re getting a lot more business. I might start asking people to tell their friends.”

“Nux gave me a few of those pamphlets if you want to hand them out,” Ryan offered.

“Sure!” Kiara chirped.

“I’ll get them to you later,” Ryan said, remembering that he can’t just summon them with magic or Kiara would get suspicious. “I left them back at my apartment.”

“Alright,” Kiara said. “That’s okay. You have work to do, after all.”

“I guess you’re right,” Ryan said as he made his way to the break room to get changed.

* * *

Ryan could feel the static in the air as he exited the break room. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as Ryan walked over to Kiara’s side. “What’s with the static?”

“I don’t know,” Kiara rubbed her thumb and index finger together. “Someone might be causing this.”

Both Ryan and Kiara’s attention were diverted when they heard the sound of doors opening, revealing a familiar horned girl and her familiar.

“Morning Yuni,” Ryan said, a small smile growing on his face.

“When you gave me the pamphlet, I didn’t expect to see you behind the counter,” Yuni said as she walked over to the counter, taking a seat at one of the stools.

“So cute!” Kiara looked like she was going to tackle Jam into a hug, but Ryan managed to grab her collar before that could happen.

“Tenchou, please don’t tackle customers when at work,” Ryan said, trying to hide the fearful expression on his face. If she somehow pissed Jam off, the chances of KFP being blown asunder would be a bit too high for Ryan’s liking. “Just because you can tackle Calli in a hug whenever you want doesn’t mean it’s okay for you to hug strangers without their consent.”

“Fine,” Kiara pouted as Ryan let go of her collar. “You two know each other?”

“Yuni was getting mugged so I scared the thugs off,” Ryan said simply. “Nothing too special.”

“I’m not sure ‘scared them off’ is the proper term to describe what happened,” Yuni said, Jam affirming Yuni’s words with a slight nod.

“Bah, technicalities,” Ryan waved his hand dismissively. “What would you like to eat?”

Jam snorted softly, wriggling in the air. “Jam wants bread,” Yuni said bluntly.

“Would you like it toasted?” Ryan asked.

“Just bread,” Yuni said. “A lot of bread.”

“I’ll go get it!” Kiara volunteered. “I’ll be right back.”

“Alright,” Ryan waved his manager off as she skipped over the back room, humming Hinotori to herself.

“Good morning!” A girl opened the door excitedly, speaking in broken English.

 _-999 hp! Super Effective!_ It was a miracle that Ryan didn’t pass out right then and there. The girl had dark purple hair tied in twin tails, pink and blue streaks along her bangs and two black, sharp horns. She wore a black hoodie with white, horned skulls sewn into the hoodie along with black wings that sprouted from her back. The hoodie went down to her upper legs, but Ryan still prayed to Matsuri that she was wearing something underneath. Who was he kidding? If it were up to Matsuri, she wouldn’t be wearing anything. The thing that piqued Ryan’s interest were the yellow roller skates. Roller skates were something Ryan was aware of but have never actually seen in public. The girl skated slowly over to a stool, taking a seat next to Yuni.

“My name is Meimei Roro!” The girl introduced herself, continuing to use broken English.

“My name is Fuwako Yuni and this is Jam,” Yuni introduced herself and her familiar.

“My name is Ryan Shade,” Ryan said, unable to resist the temptation to smile at the little demon girl. She was just too cute. “What would you like to eat?”

“Do you have delicious human soul?” Roro tilted her head.

“How would you like it cooked?” Ryan asked.

“Cooked?” Roro tilted her head in a confused expression.

“My boss learned how to cook souls not too long ago,” Ryan said. “Would you like yours cooked?”

“Sure!” Roro chirped.

“Please hold on for a moment,” Ryan walked over to the back room, poking his head through.

“Hey Tenchou, can you get some roasted souls as well?” Ryan called over.

“Alright!” Kiara called back, followed by the sound of crashing and screaming.

Ryan walked back over to where Yuni and Roro was. “She’ll be here with your food in a moment.”

* * *

“I don’t know how much bread you wanted, so I just got a lot!” Kiara walked out, carrying around twenty loaves of bread, three golden-brown souls floating behind her.

“That’s perfect,” Yuni nodded as Kiara placed the loaves in front of her. Jam floated softly floated down, landing on the counter. With a slight nod of Jam’s head, an entire load of bread vanished.

“Woah,” Roro looked with stars in her eyes as the three souls drifted over to the plate Kiara placed in front of Roro. “Thank you for the food!”

“I never got to ask, but where did you even get those souls?” Ryan turned to Kiara.

“Let’s just say you don’t want to go to the Usual Room,” Kiara winked.

“I’ll… keep that in mind,” Ryan shuddered. There were very few things Ryan didn’t want to know: what happens when someone calls Rushia flat, what Nux does on his “free time”, and what goes on in the Usual Room.

“Thank you for the food!” Yuni smiled, catching Ryan’s attention. Jam was laying on his back, his little legs sticking out where the bread once was.

“How did you two manage to finish all of that so quickly?” Ryan asked, slightly shocked at the familiar’s gluttony.

“Don’t ask,” Yuni shook her head. “I don’t know where it goes either.”

“Fair enough,” Ryan said.

“Anyways, I better get going,” Yuni stood up. “I actually have a stream to get to.”

“You stream too?” Kiara tilted her head.

“Yeah,” Yuni nodded. “It’s the only way I can get myself out there.”

“A lot of magical creatures seem to be livestreaming,” Ryan noted, thinking about Botan, Amelia, and Gura.

“Recent technology makes it possible to turn yourself into a 2D avatar online,” Kiara explained. “The only way people will accept us is if they think we’re anime girls.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Roro rubbed her chin as she chewed on the last soul. “Maybe I can get souls that way.”

“I won’t encourage it, but I guess there’s nothing I can do about it,” Ryan heaved a sigh.

“Maybe I’ll try that now,” Roro said. “Thank you for the food.”

“No problem!” Kiara said. “I hope to see you again soon.”

Purple static started to surround Roro, and with a flash of light, she was gone, a purple volt of electricity flying out of the restaurant.

“Can’t say I’ve seen that before,” Yuni said. “I’ll see you around.”

* * *

Ryan heaved a sigh as he walked down the alley. He looked up at the sky, heaving a sigh. “What even is the point of this?” He asked himself. Suddenly, his senses screamed for him to move. He turned on his magic, whirling around to see a small beam of light firing at him at an alarming speed. He coated his hand with magic, backhanding the laser. The laser flew to the side, creating a hole in the alley.

“Wow, you’re better than I expected,” A slim man wearing a purple suit walked towards Ryan, clapping slowly. His hair was purple and ruffled and he had a horn on his head, small wings sprouting from his back.

“Who are you?” Ryan asked. The man looked like Yuni, but he seemed… off. His smile was a lot smugger and he could detect the faintest hint of hostility in his eyes bore into Ryan.

“It’s me, Jam,” The man said simply. “You don’t recognize me?”

“The last time I saw you, you were a tiny little plushie with a black hole for a stomach,” Ryan said, scowling deeply. “So, what do you want?”

“You know, something told me you were a stronger than you originally let on,” Jam said. “I need to make sure you’re not a threat to Yuni.”

“Man, why do people keep on thinking I’m a threat?” Ryan sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I’m just trying to make a living.”

“I could sense the negative energy radiating off of you,” Jam pointed out, the smirk slowly fading from his face. “It’s honestly suffocating. I’m surprised you haven’t gone insane or given up on life yet.”

“Who said I haven’t gone crazy?” Ryan chuckled dryly, forcing a smile. “I surely haven’t.”

“You’re a good kid, Ryan Shade,” Jam heaved a sigh, turning around. “Just don’t lose your way.”

With a wave of his hand, he was gone. Ryan sighed again. “I guess I haven’t been hiding things too well.”

* * *

“I think I’ve had enough action for one day,” Ryan said as he opened the door to the apartment complex. He climbed up to the third floor, walking down the hall until he was at the third room to the end. “Ah, home. How I’ve missed you so.”

When Ryan opened the door, he was surprised to see Suisei and Lily waiting for him. They both turned as the door opened, shadows over their eyes and the smile someone would give when they wanted to kill someone without looking psychotic.

“Ryan?” Both of them said at the same time, pointing at each other. “May I ask who this is?”

“Ah shit,” Ryan groaned, his shoulders slumping. “I can’t catch a break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to finish this chapter yesterday, but I was just really out of it. I don't exactly think I'm burnt out, but I just haven't been able to focus on one thing for a little while. I think I can do daily uploads, but there's a chance that my upload schedule might slow down a bit. Anyways, this chapter is starring Fuwako Yuni and Meimei Roro. I was watching Roro's Duolingo stream while writing a part of this chapter and it was one of the cutest things I've ever seen. You should totally check her out, especially since she's still a very small channel. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Meimei Roro: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDAVX1y7TLqZpUurF-OoIRQ
> 
> Fuwako Yuni: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHYwIwzpWS-LyCQa8W-eJuw
> 
> LemonLeafASMR/Lily: https://www.twitch.tv/lemonleafasmr / https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWDJ7OAQZk4l_tQUV11USXA


	12. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all this time, finally. Bar: ROBEL

Day 011: The Bar

“Uno,” Lily said as she placed down a card, a smirk on her face.

“Lily, you need to stop using your magic to alter your cards,” Ryan sighed, holding roughly half of the deck.

“You can’t even detect when we use magic,” Suisei giggled, placing down a card. “Just because you’re losing doesn’t mean we’re using magic.”

“Seriously, how do I not have any greens?” Ryan grumbled, drawing ten cards before placing down a green 5.

“I win,” Lily declared as she placed down a red 5. “Good game.”

“That was most certainly _not_ a good game,” Ryan said, looking at his watch. “Now I have to go call Tenchou. Shoo.”

“Boo, you’re no fun,” Lily said, pouting as she faded away with a soft, yellow glow. “I guess I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Ryan,” Suisei said as she ran out the door, jumping off the balcony.

Ryan sighed as he grabbed his phone, calling Kiara’s number.

* * *

“C’mon Calli!” Kiara tugged on Calli’s arm; her other hand extended towards the break room. She was so close…. So…. close…

“No!” Calli protested. “We should only do that in your room! Or my room!”

“But I’m going to be at work every day!” Kiara protested. She stopped when she heard her phone ring, letting go of Calli’s arm as she looked at her pocket with a blank stare before grabbing her phone.

“Why’s Ryan calling?” She asked herself aloud as she accepted the call. “KIKKERIKIII~!!!”

“Morning Tenchou,” Ryan’s voice came over the phone. “I was going to ask for a day off.”

“A day off?” Kiara tilted her head. Ryan was doing so well, so why would he need a day off?

“Something came up and…” Ryan paused. “I guess I’m not doing too well upstairs. I wanted to go see someone.”

“I see,” Kiara rubbed her chin. As a phoenix, she didn’t really value one’s physical health as much as most people, but something she put a lot of emphasis on was mental health. She knew what it was like to feel alone and depressed, having lived for eons. “That’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ryan.”

“Thanks, Tenchou,” Ryan said before hanging up. Kiara and Calli looked at each other. As she put her phone back in her pocket, she narrowed her eyes, a sly smirk crawling up her face.

“The break room’s open~”

* * *

Roberu sighed as he opened his bar. Ever since Kiara opened her KFP, the bar started getting less traffic. Roberu didn’t mind, as everyone still showed up, but only during the evening. He preferred it that way, if he was being honest. All of Roberu’s favorite events happened in the evening, like that one time when he cut himself in half.

“Well, at least I have all this time to relax,” Roberu said to himself. As if the universe was playing some cruel joke on him, the door opened at that exact moment. Roberu looked up to see someone he hasn’t seen before, which was weird considering he hasn’t had someone new walk in since Anya, Ollie, and Reine a few months back. The man had short, messy black hair, his hood covering the top part of it. He wore a black hoodie and sweatpants and his brown eyes had huge bags under them.

“Welcome to Bar: ROBEL,” Roberu introduced himself. “My name is Yukoku Roberu. What’s yours?”

“Name’s Ryan Shade,” The man said, sitting down at one of the stools. “You got Dragonson liquor?”

“Sorry, we don’t serve anything that strong,” Roberu shook his head. He was surprised that he even knew what that was, considering that Dragonson liquor was banned pretty much everywhere in the human world, usually only being sold by magical creatures. When Roberu tried to search for any magical power the man could have been emanating, he found none.

“Shame,” Ryan heaved a sigh. “I’ll just have some plum wine, then. Do you have the limited edition Usada Pekora bottle?”

“I do, actually,” Roberu said, turning around and opening a cooler, taking out a bottle with the Usada Construction CEO on it, placing it in front of Ryan with a glass. He eyed Ryan. Whenever a human entered his bar, which this was the first occurrence, Roberu liked to do a test to see what kind of person they were. He waved his hand above the glass, and a chunk of ice summoned itself, dropping into the glass. Most human would be repulsed by the notion of magic, so depending on their reaction, Roberu could decide whether he wanted to serve them or not. He took another look at Ryan. He seemed to be zoning out, staring down at the counter.

“Ahem,” Ryan snapped awake as Roberu cleared his throat. “Your drink’s ready.”

“Thanks,” Ryan said, taking a sip before wincing a bit. “Now that I think of it, this is my first sip of alcohol.”

“Despite that, you wanted Dragonson liquor?” Roberu asked, tilting his head.

“I guess you can say life hasn’t been the kindest to me,” Ryan chuckled dryly, taking another sip. “This stuff isn’t actually that bad.”

“I’m glad that you think that,” Roberu smiled. This Ryan fellow was an odd person, but he seemed nice enough. “So, how did a human find his way in here?”

“I guess I’m not your average, run of the mill human,” Ryan said with a shrug. “Let’s just say I’m not the most fortunate person in the world.”

“I see,” Roberu rubbed his chin. It wasn’t often, but humans _do_ get wrapped into the magical world sometimes. He remembered Korone’s manager, who exclusively drinks coffee to try to keep up with Korone’s endurance. “Well, I welcome you here nonetheless.”

“Thanks,” Ryan said, a small smirk growing on his face as he took another sip. “I heard the bar is where you can vent all your problems. Is that right?”

“I’m always willing to listen to anything you have to say,” Roberu replied, his eyes focusing on Ryan, trying to anticipate what he would say. “I don’t accept any bigotry in my bar, though.”

“Wouldn’t expect any less from a mage,” Ryan chuckled dryly. So, Ryan _was_ paying attention when Roberu formed the chunk of ice. “Well, not too long ago, a friend of mine died. I wasn’t able to cope for a while. Let’s just say I made… a rash decision. I honestly don’t know if I did the right decision.”

“Why did you make your decision?” Roberu asked. He didn’t want to pry too much, but he couldn’t help but be curious.

“I guess you can say I followed my heart,” Ryan said. “I wasn’t thinking when I made the decision, honestly. I just did it.”

“Well, if you followed your heart, then you must have truly wanted what you would get out if it,” Roberu said. “Did it make you happy?”

“Honestly, it’s too early to say,” Ryan said. “It’s not that I regret it… it’s just that… some of the consequences are catching up to me.”

“Well, if you follow your heart, then I’m sure that you’ll power through any obstacle,” Roberu said. “You look like you’ve been fighting for a while.”

“Huh, I guess I do look like shit,” Ryan sighed, taking a bigger gulp. “Thanks for putting it lightly, though.”

“I didn’t really mean that,” Roberu chuckled, memories of his childhood flashing through his head. It would be an understatement to say he didn’t have the best childhood before his mentor came along to teach him magic. “You really do seem like a determined person.”

“Believe what you will,” Ryan scoffed, finishing the glass. “Can I have a second glass?”

“Sure,” Roberu poured Ryan a second glass. “Men happily believe what they wish.”

“I guess you’re right,” Ryan chuckled, taking another swig.

“Hi Roberu! KFP was closed so I decided to stop-,” Lamy’s voice was accompanied by the sound of the wooden door swinging open. “Ryan? Is that you?”

“You two have met?” Roberu tilted his head, intrigued.

“Ryan works at Kiara’s KFP,” Lamy explained as she sat down. “I’ll have a bottle of booze!”

“Of course,” Roberu took out a bottle of what seemed to be vodka. “I didn’t expect to find KFP’s famed employee here of all places.”

“I guess she’s already talking about me, huh?” Ryan heaved a sigh. It wasn’t as if he didn’t see it coming. Miko knew who he was the first time around. “Yeah, I work at KFP.”

“That’s interesting,” Roberu nodded. “Is anyone else coming with you?”

“She should be coming here…” Lamy paused when the door opened again. “Now.”

“Choco~n!” Choco’s voice rang throughout the bar.

“Morning, Choco-sensei,” Ryan turned around in his stool, a slight flush on his face. He really was a bad drinker. “It’s been… three years…? Sorry, my memory is a little hazy.”

“I’m surprised you remember me at all,” Choco put a hand to her mouth before walking over, taking a seat next to Ryan. “How’s my favorite student doing?”

“Not too well if you can tell,” Ryan said, finishing his second glass. “I’ll take another.”

“Whatever you say,” Roberu sighed, pouring Ryan a drink.

“Ne, since you’re drinking, why don’t we have a drinking competition?” Lamy asked.

“Actually, this is my first time dri-,”

“Nonsense,” Choco gave Ryan a seductive smirk. “It’d be a fun experience. C’mon. Give it a try~”

“Whatever,” Ryan sighed. He was in for a rough day.

* * *

Suisei worriedly paced down the street, a worried expression on her face. She hadn’t seen Ryan anywhere in the city and when she talked to Kiara, the phoenix told her he took a day off of work. She was scared that someone came after Ryan. She hoped the worse hadn’t come. She was headed to Bar: ROBEL to see if Roberu or anyone else that might be there to help.

“Roberu, I need your he-,” Suisei opened the door, cutting herself off when she saw the scene before her. Roberu’s bottom half was walking around the other side of the counter while his top half was on the counter itself while Choco and Lamy were chatting happily. This scene was normal for a late night at Bar: ROBEL but the part that surprised her was Ryan passed out on the counter, a deep flush on his face and a blue blanket draped over him.

“Oh, what’s up, Suisei?” Roberu turned to Suisei, his usual smile ever-present on his face.

“I was actually looking for him,” Suisei pointed at Ryan. “I couldn’t find him anywhere in the city. How did he even get in here? He’s human, right?”

“Beats me,” Roberu shrugged. “He’s been here all day. He passed out a couple hours ago, though.”

“How was he?” Suisei said. “I’ve been staying at his place for a few days now, but I can barely find out anything about him.”

“He’s very different from what I remember,” Choco put a finger on her chin. “I used to be his school nurse. He was a lot shyer and more immature than he is now, even when he’s drunk.”

“He’s a really fun person,” Lamy said. “I could tell he’s hiding something, but he’s a good person.”

“He actually reminds me of Amelia,” Roberu noted. “His smile can be contagious, but I can see the weariness in his eyes. It’s as if he’s lived longer than he actually has.”

“I see,” Suisei rubbed her chin. “Well, I might as well get him home.”

“Hey Suisei?” Choco caught the idol’s attention as she hoisted Ryan over her shoulder.

“Yes?” Suisei gave Choco an intimidating glare. No one was going to take Ryan away from her.

“Just take care of him for me,” Choco said. “Even though he’s changed, I know him. He’s going to make some dumb decisions.”

“I see,” Suisei looked at Ryan’s sleeping face, the slightest smile showing. “Don’t worry, Choco-sensei. You have my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter! I'm debating whether or not I want to start my Hunter x Hunter fic again so I might have to juggle that along with this fic. Other than that, I'm doing pretty good. I think I can keep up with the daily uploads for now. I hope you enjoyed! Also, if you have any VTubers you want me to check out, feel free to leave their name in the comments. I might add them in the fic if I like them.
> 
> Side note: RIP the break room


	13. Angels Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poggas

Day 012: Angels Above

Amatsuka Uto woke up the sound of her alarm, which a soft ringing. She didn’t need much to wake up and she didn’t want to wake up the neighbors with a loud alarm. “Good morning,” she said with a smile on her face as she looked out the window. Ever since the war on heaven three years ago, the state of heaven has improved. She stood up, stretching and yawning cutely as she changed out of her nightgown and into her standard dress. The first thing she did every day was check the mail, as the mailmen in heaven delivered mail at the crack of dawn. She walked down the hallway and opened the door. Along from receiving the normal promotional mail, there was a yellow letter, the sticker of a very familiar dog sealing the letter.

“Ame!” Uto chirped as she picked up the mail. She softly set it down on her kitchen table and channeled out of her body, causing the yellow letter to float up, the sticker gently unsticking itself as Uto poured herself a glass of milk. She plucked the letter from the air and examined the contents. There was a note and what looked like an orange pamphlet.

_“Hey Uto,_

_My friend opened up a fast food joint recently and I wanted you to come join us! I attached a pamphlet with this note. I wanted to scrub off the pentagram, but apparently, it’s a teleportation spell to the KFP. I hope to see you soon!_

_Your sister,_

_Amelia Watson”_

Uto heaved a sigh as she looked at the pamphlet. “At least my schedule’s free today.”

* * *

“Jeez, my head,” Ryan rubbed his head as he sat up. “What the hell happened yesterday?”

Ryan sighed as he stood up, noticing a note on his nightstand. He picked it up and started to read.

_“You passed out drunk last night, so I had to bring you here. I honestly can’t believe you were hanging out with other girls behind my back. We’re going to be having words tonight._

_-Hoshimachi Suisei”_

Ryan groaned, rolling his eyes. He could worry about the threats on his life later. For now, he had to get to work.

* * *

“Morning Tenchou,” Ryan said as he walked into the restaurant, his throbbing headache refusing to ease up.

“So, apparently your definition of ‘seeing someone’ is to get piss drunk and pass out in a bar, huh?” Kiara looked at Ryan with an intimidating glare.

“I mean last time I had anywhere close to a counselor, it was Roboco-san,” Ryan rubbed the back of his head.

“Really?” Kiara rubbed her chin. “I don’t remember her offering to do that to anyone.”

“Oh really?” Ryan mentally bonked himself for opening his big mouth. “I might have dreamt that. It was my first time drinking alcohol.”

“Fair enough,” Kiara said. “Now go get changed. We have work to do.”

* * *

Amelia leaned on one of the walls of the alley, her arms crossed. Suddenly, a white flash of white appeared. “Hey sis,” Amelia waved, not even looking away from the flash of light.

“Ame-tan!” Uto tackled her sister in a hug. If Amelia wasn’t leaning on the wall, she would have fallen off. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been alright,” Amelia asked. “Gura moved in with me a couple weeks ago and I’m really happy now.”

“Ah, that must be nice,” Uto nodded her head, smiling.

“So, I heard you started streaming,” Amelia said. “How was that.”

“I’ve… had my ups and downs,” Uto said, visibly uncomfortable. “Anyways, you said you wanted to go to a restaurant?”

“Yeah,” Amelia started to walk. “Follow me.”

* * *

“Tenchou…” Kiara shuddered as Ryan opened the break room door, a downright scary look on his face. “Did you ground pound Calli in the break room?”

“H-how did you know…?” Kiara looked around nervously, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead.

“You broke the table in half,” Ryan said in a calm voice, but if looks can kill, Kiara would be in the Phoenix Dimension by now.

“Uh… we were being passionate…?” Kiara tilted her head, praying that Ryan would just forgive her.

Before Ryan could say anything, the doors flew open. “What’s up?!” Ame exclaimed as she walked in. “Am I… interrupting something?”

“No, you’re fine,” Ryan heaved a sigh. “What’s up, Ame?”

“Since when did I say you were allowed to call me that?” Amelia narrowed her eyes.

“Can I?” Ryan tilted his head.

“Sure, it’s not like I care,” Amelia sighed.

“Is this the place you wanted me to come?” A vaguely familiar angel showed up behind Amelia, smiling softly with her arms in front of her. “Hello. My name is Amatsuka Uto.”

“Hello,” Ryan smiled back genuinely. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t able to give his customer service smile, but he knew something about Uto just made him smile. “My name is Ryan Shade. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Now, before Tenchou decides to pull a funny little prank, I’ll go make your orders,” Ryan said. “The usual for you, right? Uto, what would you like?”

“Did you just read my mind?” Kiara asked, but Ryan ignored her comment.

“How do you know my usual?” Amelia asked.

“You’re British,” Ryan deadpanned. “You want tea and mild chicken wings.”

“I’ve never been labeled like this, but you’re completely right,” Amelia said, a shocked expression on her face.

“I’ll have the same,” Uto nodded.

 _-100 hp! Critical Hit!_ Ryan winced, putting a hand over his chest in a pained expression. “I’ll be back in a second.”

“Are you alright?” Kiara asked, a concerned expression on her face.

“Yeah,” Ryan gave his boss a reassuring smile. “It’s just a condition. Nothing I can’t deal with.”

“If you insist,” Kiara said. “Though mark my words, I’m going to get Roboco-san and Choco-sensei someday to get it check out.”

“Whatever you say,” Ryan sighed, entering the back room.

 _“Sorry I haven’t been checking in recently,”_ Nux’s voice caused Ryan to jump as he started to boil water.

 _Matsuri on high you scared me,_ Ryan sighed, turning on the frier. _What’s up?_

 _“Just wanted to see how you were doing,”_ Nux said. _“Aloe and Storm were really happy that she could stop by the other day.”_

 _I figured,_ Ryan said, dumping the chicken in. _Things have been going smoothly on my end. What’s going on over there?_

 _“Things have been going decently,”_ Nux said. _“Dealing with the void was easier than I expected. I expect they will make a move soon.”_

 _Well, it doesn’t have that much time to make one,_ Ryan said. _Is it aware?_

 _“Nope,”_ Nux replied. _“It doesn’t have to know either.”_

 _Alright,_ Ryan. _Be sure to stay outside of dimension so the time shift doesn’t affect you._

 _“Whatever you say, chief,”_ Nux said. At that moment, reality shifted. Ryan stumbled a bit. He knew exactly what was going on. He sighed. There was nothing he could do now.

“Food’s ready,” Ryan said as he walked out of the back room. Ryan shook his head when he saw a stone wedged in the floor. He casually stepped over it, serving the two their food.

“Ame, please don’t use _that_ to make pranks,” Ryan scolded, bonking the detective on the head.

“How do you know about that…” Amelia looked at Ryan, shocked.

“Know about what?” Kiara asked as both her and Uto gave Amelia a confused look.

“It’s our secret,” Ryan said before turning to Amelia. “Give it a couple days. I don’t know if I can reveal it yet.”

“Whatever,” Amelia sighed. She wanted to press more, but she knew how much of a taboo study time travel was. “It’s nothing.”

“Sorry Tenchou,” Ryan said. “I’ll explain it to you in a couple days.”

“It’s fine,” Kiara said, forcing a smile. “I know you’re not a bad person.”

“Thanks, Tenchou,” Ryan smiled. “You know you’re my best friend, right?”

“Really?!” Kiara’s eyes lit up as she attempted to tackle Ryan into a hug.

“I’m not sure Calli would appreciate that,” Ryan said.

“Thanks for not giving me salt, by the way,” Amelia said. “You’re a better person that someone I know.”

“You have to admit, it _was_ funny!” Kiara turned to Amelia.

“It really wasn’t,” Ryan sighed. “So, Uto. How’s heaven?”

“Ah, heaven is pretty nice,” Uto smiled wistfully. “It really is a nice place. How did you know I lived there?”

“Didn’t you tell me?” Ryan asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“I don’t remember doing it,” Uto rubbed her chin. “But if you did, then I must have told you at some time.”

“Anyways, I wanted to get Uto to Bar: ROBEL as well before she goes back to heaven,” Amelia said. “I guess we should go now.”

“Ame-tan, I’m not sure if I should dri-,”

“Nonsense!” Amelia tugged on Uto’s arm as she headed for the door. “It’ll be fun.”

“Ah!” Uto yelped as she was dragged off by Ame.

“So, you started handing out pamphlets?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah!” Kiara chirped. “I wonder where they’ll end up.”

* * *

Reina Hardgore smiled in satisfaction as she finished her summoning circle. “Now for the soul,” she muttered to herself. She closed her eyes and none other than the Author’s soul appeared in front of her. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Author-sama’s soul floated down into the center of the circle before phasing through the ground. As Reina started to chant, the circle started to glow. With a flash of purple light, a bunch of magical energy was expelled, sending Reina flying back.

“Wah!” A female voice was heard through the smoke. As the smoke dispelled, none other than Ninomae Ina’nis revealed herself. “Who summoned me?”

“Ina?!” Reina walked up the girl who was about her size. “Oh Matsuri, I’m such a huge fan!”

“Oh, are you Reina Hardgore?” Ina tilted her head. “I heard you were the next big witch in the abyss after I went to the surface.”

“Am I really that popular?” Reina tilted her head. “Anyways, how is the surface? Are you able to get a lot of souls there?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Ina summoned an orange pamphlet and gave it to Reina. “My friend wanted me to give out these pamphlets, so I might as well give one to you.”

“I see,” Reina said. “I hope to go there someday.”

“I hope to see you there,” Ina said. “Now, I was in the middle of a stream, so I must get going.”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Reina bowed. “It was an honor meeting you, though!”

“It was nice meeting you too, Reina,” with a smile, Ina vanished.

* * *

Ryan smiled as he opened the door to his apartment. He had a pretty good day, despite a couple slip ups, but it’s not like any of it matter anyways. His time before going back into the past was short. “If I’m going to be honest, I’m going to miss all of this,” Ryan said as he walked in. “Whatever. I need to do what I need to do.”

“What are you going to miss?” A silky sweet voice was heard from behind Ryan, causing his entire spine to shudder.

“N-nothing,” Ryan turned around to see Suisei holding a rusted axe with both hands, a smile on her face.

“You’re right. It doesn’t matter,” Ryan took a step back as Suisei’s bangs covered her eyes. “We still need to talk about how you passed out in a bar with two ladies.”

“You know, I never intended for that to happen,” Ryan said, holding his hands up in surrender. “It was a total accident.”

“Doesn’t matter~,” Suisei slowly started walking towards Ryan. “You did it, and how you have to deal with the punishment.”

“Uh oh,” Ryan turned around, running for his room. When he turned the doorknob, his face paled when he realized the door was locked.

“I did the liberty of locking all the doors before you came back from work,” Suisei said as Ryan put his back to the door, looking for an escape. “Now, let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for reading the chapter. If any of you are not aware, the VTuber featured here is Amatsuka Uto, who has the same mama as Ame. In this canon, they are step-sisters. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Amatsuka Uto: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdYR5Oyz8Q4g0ZmB4PkTD7g
> 
> Ryujinosa, if you need a reason why Uto is peak wholesome: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZQusTUyDKZTEhILHkKsvMw
> 
> Reina Hardgore: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9ZzjGLtDCGkuLv2Z5uW5gg


	14. Lovers through Time

Day 013: Lovers through Time

“Ame~,” Gura whined, lying on the floor, hugging Amelia’s leg. “I’m hungry~”

“Gura, you ate an hour ago,” Ame grabbed Gura with both hands, lifting her up so that she would be eye level with her. “Don’t you want to let your food digest?”

“Nope! I want food!” Gura exclaimed. “Where do you want to eat?”

“Hmm, maybe we can go back to KFP,” Amelia replied. “I was just there yesterday with my sister, but I can take you today as well.”

“Thanks, Watson!” Gura chirped, leaning forward to give Amelia a peck on the lips.

“No problem, Gura,” Watson said, pulling the apex predator into a hug.

* * *

“Thanks for healing me,” Ryan said as Suisei channeled magic power into a particularly nasty gash, causing it to close up.

“It’s only natural, since I’m the one who hurt you in the first place,” Suisei smiled at Ryan. “You didn’t scream as much as I hoped, though.”

“Sorry, I guess I have a high pain tolerance,” Ryan sighed. “You _were_ pretty terrifying, though. I have to admit that.”

“Thank you,” Suisei said, her smile widening. “I try my best.”

“I really shouldn’t be enabling this kind of behavior,” Ryan shook his head.

“I appreciate the gesture nonetheless,” Suisei said as Ryan stood up.

“I’m gonna go to work,” Ryan said.

“I’ll see you later tonight,” Suisei said.

“Actually, I have something going on tonight,” Ryan said, giving Suisei a serious look. “Please don’t go looking for me. I’ll be back in the morning.”

“If you insist,” Suisei shook her head. “If you hang out with other girls, though, I won’t be _nearly_ as nice as I was last night.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ryan chuckled as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

“Morning Tenchou,” Ryan said, opening the door.

“Hi Ryan!” Kiara said, a bright smile on her face. “How did you sleep?”

“I pissed off Suisei,” Ryan said simply.

“I better thank Matsuri that you’re alive,” Kiara said. “I’m really sorry you had to experience that.”

“It’s fine,” Ryan sighed. “It’s not your fault anyways.”

“Exactly,” Kiara said. “Now get dressed. We have work to do.”

* * *

“Morning,” Ryan walked out to see Gura and Amelia sitting at the counter, Kiara standing on the other side.

“Morning Ryan,” Amelia said. “I heard you pissed off Suisei.”

“Yeah, it didn’t go well,” Ryan said before turning to Gura. “Would you like salmon and rice again today?”

“Sure!” Gura smiled at Ryan. “Thanks, chumbud.”

“No problem,” Ryan said. “I already know what Ame wants, so I’ll go make it right now.”

“But Ryan~,” Kiara whined as Ryan started to turn around.

“What’s up, Tenchou?” Ryan asked.

“I didn’t cook yesterday. Can I cook today?” Kiara pleaded, giving Ryan her best cute phoenix eyes.

“Fine,” Ryan heaved a sigh. “You _are_ my boss, after all.”

“Thank you!” Kiara cheered, dashing to the back room.

“So, when are you two getting married?” Ryan turned to Gura and Amelia, the sudden question causing both of them to turn red.

“M-married?!” Both Gura and Ame exclaimed at the same time.

“Well…” Amelia shuffled uncomfortably.

“I was joking,” Ryan said, waving his hand dismissively. If they started making marriage preparations tomorrow, Amelia would be crushed when she went back in time.

“You better be…” Amelia shot Ryan a glare.

“You better keep one eye open when you sleep, Ryan,” Gura said. “I might be there to bite you.”

“Suisei likes to spend the night at my place,” Ryan said. “She _also_ doesn’t appreciate me hanging around other girls, for some reason. I don’t know why, but whatever.”

“On second thought, I’ll stay home with Ame,” Gura said, her face pale.

“Thought you would,” Ryan sighed. “Anyways, what’s going on?”

“There’s this really fun thing we’re doing tomo-,” Gura was cut off when Amelia clasped her hand tomorrow.

“Let’s not ruin the surprise, alright Gura?” Amelia smirked at her partner, removing her hand from Gura’s mouth.

“Alright,” Gura said. Of course, Ryan knew what was going on, but he still tilted his head to play along.

“What fun thing?” Ryan asked. “You know what, never mind. It’s not my place to pry.”

“Thank you for being respectful, Ryan,” Kiara said as she walked out of the back room, placing a cup of tea before Amelia along with a bowl of salmon and rice in front of Gura.

“Oh, so you’re involved in this too?” Ryan said, perking up. “Now _that’s_ interesting.”

“How is that interesting?” Kiara tilted her head. “We’re friends and friends hang out.”

“No reason,” Ryan shrugged. “Just thought it was interesting.”

“Fair enough,” Kiara said, waving you hand dismissively.

Ryan looked up when he heard the door open, seeing none other than YAGOO himself. “Good morning,” YAGOO said, sitting next to Amelia. He was wearing a suit, which Ryan had never seen YAGOO not wear and a fedora for some reason.

“Good morning,” Ryan said. “My name is Ryan Shade. It’s nice to meet you.”

“My name is Tanigo Motoaki, but you can call me YAGOO,” The man said with a polite nod, offering his hand.

Ryan returned the handshake, a polite smile on his face.

“Your hands are callused,” YAGOO noted. “Do you practice swordsmanship?”

“I may have at one point,” Ryan shrugged. “My memory is a bit hazy.”

“So I’ve heard,” YAGOO said. “Kiara here has told me a lot about you.”

“I see,” Ryan nodded. “I wonder how Kiara learned about my amnesia.”

“I wonder indeed,” YAGOO said. “Some questions may not exactly have answers.”

“That is true,” Ryan said. “I guess I’ll let it go. It’s not like I have anything to do about it.”

“That’s good,” YAGOO nodded. “Well, I must get going. I have a lot of things to do today.”

“It was a pleasure meeting you, YAGOO,” Ryan said.

“Likewise,” YAGOO said, adjusting his tie before turning around and leaving.

“That was tense,” Kiara said.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to ask,” Ryan turned to Kiara, smiling. “I’m sure you have your reasons in knowing. You’re a good person, so I trust you.”

“Thank you, Ryan,” Kiara said with a smile.

“No problem,” Ryan said, turning to Gura and Amelia. “Anyways, would you like seconds?”

* * *

“YAGOO,” YAGOO turned around when he saw Storm with his mask on.

“Welcome to the mortal plane, Storm,” YAGOO smiled as he shook the man’s hand. “What brings you here today?”

“What do you think of Ryan?” Storm asked.

“He’s quite something,” YAGOO said. “He seems to be far more observant that reported, but he’s willing to let it go. It’s as if he knows something he shouldn’t.”

“I see,” Storm rubbed his chin. “Do you think he’s ready to reobtain his magic?”

“Naturally,” YAGOO said. “He would make a great mage.”

“I see,” Storm said. “Maybe he is, maybe he isn’t. Only time will tell.”

“I was planning on doing it tomorrow,” YAGOO said. “Will you be there? I kind of need you there since you made the barrier in the first place.”

“I’ll be there, but whether or not it happens is up to fate,” Storm said.

“You’re being cryptic again, Storm,” YAGOO sighed.

“My words are easy to discern,” Storm said. “You just don’t care to discern them.”

“Fair enough,” YAGOO said. “Now, is that all you wanted to talk about?”

“Actually, I wanted to ask something else,” Storm said. “Would you know where Anya is?”

“You gave Anya to me a few months ago. You did an ancient ritual to turn her into a human,” YAGOO explained. “Why are you asking me this? You were the one who gave her to me.”

“Huh, I don’t remember doing that,” Storm said. “It doesn’t matter. I was going to do that anyways.”

“I see,” YAGOO said. “I wish you well.”

“Likewise,” Storm said as darkness started to cover him. When he was fully consumed by the darkness, he sunk into the shadows.

“It looks like my work isn’t over yet,” YAGOO shook his head. “No matter. I have an entertainment company to run.”

* * *

“So, how did it go?” Nux asked as Storm rose from the infinite blackness.

“It went alright,” Storm said. “Say, do you remember me giving Anya to YAGOO a few months back?”

“I don’t, actually,” Nux said. “Then again, I wasn’t around a few months ago, so I don’t really know.”

“I remember,” Aloe piped up. “Why do you ask?”

“Forgive me,” Storm shook his head. “I seem to be having problems with my memory.”

“That’s pretty serious, ya know?” Nux put a hand on Storm’s shoulder. “That can only mean one thing.”

“Yeah,” Storm sighed. “I guess it’s bound to happen.”

“No,” Nux put his other hand on Storm’s shoulder, shaking him a couple times. “What the hell has gotten in your head? You can’t just accept death like that. You have people that care for you. We’ll find a way out of this. Together.”

“You’re right,” Storm shook his head, taking off his mask. His grey eyes meeting Nux’s. “We’ll find our way out of this. We can do it.”

“Damn straight,” Nux smirked. “Now, turn that dumbass frown upside down. We got work to do.”

* * *

Ryan sighed as he looked at Grimm’s grave. “Sorry for bothering you, but I have nowhere else to go and think.”

“Who are you bothering?” Ryan didn’t even turn when he heard Grimm’s voice. Grimm appeared from a torrent of black flames. “It’s been a while, Edhas.”

“Sorry old man, but I’m not Edhas,” Ryan turned around, looking up at the tall man. “You’re looking considerably better.”

“You’re not Edhas?” Grimm tilted his head. “If that’s the case, how do you even know who I am?”

“Probably because of this,” Ryan raised his wrist, pulling up the sleeve of the hoodie enough for Grimm to see the jet black watch on his wrist.

“So, you’re a time traveler,” Grimm said, narrowing his eyes.

“Yeah, Nux actually came back with me,” Ryan said.

“I assume something bad happened then,” Grimm said.

“Nothing cataclysmic happened. You made the phoenix dimension, MILF was dismantled, and life became a lot better for magical beings. I even had a fan club if you could believe it,” Ryan chuckled to himself before giving Grimm a sad smile. “But things went south. Storm got his free will destroyed by the void. Things would have been very bad if… if Edhas didn’t sacrifice himself.”

“I see,” Grimm said. “You came back in time to reunite with your previous self? That’s kind of selfish of you.”

“I know, and I’ve had a lot of time think about it,” Ryan sighed. “But honestly, I can’t live without him. I know it’s selfish, but I don’t regret my decision.”

“You and Edhas are a lot alike, you know?” Grimm sighed. “I wish you luck. I’ll be around.”

As Grimm vanished in black flames, Ryan chuckled to himself. “I guess the opening act’s ending soon, huh? I guess I better get serious about all of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to crank out another chapter today thankfully. Unfortunately, the next chapter won't be all too long for obvious reasons, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Thank you for reading this far."


	15. The Fateful Day

Day 014: The Fateful Day

Ryan yawned as he opened the door to his apartment. He took the whole night to himself, reflecting on his life and what has happened since he worked at KFP. “So, you really _were_ out all night,” Suisei said as Ryan walked in. “Where did you go?”

“I went to visit the grave of an old friend,” Ryan replied. “You really need to find something better to do.”

“I’m hurt,” Suisei put her hands over her chest in a faux pained expression. “But I sense a tint of darkness in your aura. Where did you _really_ go?”

“I’m not lying,” Ryan said, holding his hands up. “I guess I just had a brief meeting with death.”

“What?!” Suisei immediately ran up to Ryan, examining him. “Are you okay?”

“Don’t worry,” Ryan put his hand on Suisei’s head, causing her to stiffen. “I’m alright. Nothing bad happened. I have to get to work.”

“Actually, I also have something to get to,” Suisei perked up, as if she forgot something. “I need to go.”

“I’ll see you around, Suisei,” Ryan said, a small smile on his face.

“Likewise,” Suisei gave Ryan a wink before casually walking out of the room and jumping off the balcony.

* * *

Ryan sighed as he walked down the street. As he was going to turn the corner to enter the alley, a man in a gray hoodie caught his eye. He was seemingly loitering around, but Ryan knew who he was.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Ryan said. The man turned around; his piercing silver eyes meeting Ryan’s.

“You’re quite perceptive, Ryan Shade,” Storm said, his hands in his pockets. “I hope you can forgive me.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say that what you’re about to do is unforgivable,” Ryan said, Storm stiffening slightly in response. “But I know it’s not your fault.”

“Thank you,” Storm said, bowing his head slightly.

“We’ll save you,” Ryan said. “I swear it.”

“Thank you,” Storm said.

“No problem,” Ryan said with a small smirk as he walked off to work.

* * *

Ryan took a deep breath as he looked at the KFP. All of the windows were covered by paper, so Ryan couldn’t see all of the people waiting for him. “You know, this was a really good run,” he said to himself. “God, I sound like I’m playing OverStory or something.”

“I guess there’s only one way to go,” Ryan chuckled to himself, opening the door.

“SURPRISE!” No matter how much Ryan prepared himself, he still jumped back when everyone shouted. It was a different crowd this time. There were some people that were there the first time around, that being Gura, Amelia, Calli, Ina, Marine, Noel, Flare, Rushia, Pekora, Suisei, Choco, Botan, Lamy, Polka, Nene, Roboco, and even Miko, but to Ryan’s surprise, people like Mana, David, Lily, Yuni, Roro, Charlotte, Mico, Patra, Mary, Roberu, and Uto there too.

Ryan took a step back, startled. “What’s this?”

Kiara then walked up, pulling Ryan into a hug. She pulled away, keeping her hands on Ryan’s shoulders as she smiled at him. “You’ve treated us so well these past two weeks, so we wanted to surprise you,” she said. “Thank for everything you’ve done for us.”

Tears welled up in Ryan’s eyes. He couldn’t help but be emotional. “Thank you,” Ryan pulled Kiara into a hug of his own before looking at everyone that showed up. “Thank you all for doing this. It truly means the world.”

“Now, enough of this sappy shit,” Kiara pulled away, a huge smile on her face. “Let’s party!”

* * *

Ryan walked out of the break room with his uniform on. “Fancy seeing you here,” Ryan told Suisei, who was sipping on a glass of plum wine. “I thought you had somewhere to be.”

“I did,” Suisei said. “Why wouldn’t I celebrate my friend?”

“Thank you Suisei,” Ryan said. “I think this is almost enough for me to forgive you for attempting to hack me into pieces the other day. Almost.”

“You tried to kill Ryan?!” Kiara zipped over. “I knew you were mad, but jeez!”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Ryan waved his manager off dismissively. “I’ve gotten used to it since Suisei moved into my place.”

“I only hang out overnight,” Suisei said.

“Ryan’s apartment is quite a nice place to hang out, actually,” Lily said, walking over to take a seat. “This place is pretty nice, especially since it’s in the human realm.”

“I’m flattered,” Kiara said. “You must be a fae, right? Are you this LemonLeaf I’ve heard of?”

“That would be me,” Lily smiled and nodded. “It’s an honor to meet you, Kiara.”

“Let’s keep my status a secret,” Kiara put a finger over her lips and winked at the fae. “I want to have at least _some_ things Ryan has yet to learn about me.”

“Whatever you say, Tenchou,” Ryan sighed. He then walked down a couple steps to where Gura, Ame, Calli, and Ina were.

“Sup Ryan,” Gura said. “Like what we did with the place?”

“Yeah,” Ryan said. He noticed that the paper was taken down, which was good so he knew when the helicopter would approach. “How are all of you?”

“I’m doing alright,” Calli sighed. “Things as substitute death are not fun, though. I barely have any free time anymore.”

“I hope things get better,” Ryan smiled softly, knowing things will only get worse for her. When Grimm officially announce his return, he will eventually dub Calli as the official grim reaper.

“I actually met a witch yesterday,” Ina said. “She’s apparently a huge fan of me. I didn’t even know I was so popular.”

“You stream and sell art,” Amelia pointed out. “Someone is bound to know you.”

“Fair enough,” Ina said. “How have you been, Ame?”

“Gura and I are doing great since we moved him together,” Amelia smiled.

“Yeah,” Gura nodded in agreement. “Off collabs have been a lot easier since then.”

“That makes sense,” Kiara said, walking over. “Calli, when are you going to move in with me?”

“Maybe when things start to calm down,” Calli sighed. “I’m still getting used to this new job.”

“Fair enough,” Ryan said. “Anyways, I think I have something to tell you right about now.”

“Are you finally going to spill your secret?” Kiara asked.

“Somewhat,” Ryan said. He waited for a few moments in silence until the sound of glass shattering crashed throughout the restaurant.

“The barrier!” Kiara shouted.

“Tenchou,” Ryan pushed Kiara aside. “Godspeed.”

He then turned his head slightly, his eyes fixating on the helicopter flying overhead. He raised his left hand, shooting what one would consider a vulgar gesture to the helicopter. Time seemed to slow for Ryan as he saw a bullet fly from the helicopter, smashing through the window.

 _It was fun while it lasted,_ Ryan thought as Kiara shouted out. With a sharp pain to Ryan’s temple, the world went black.


	16. Repeat

Day 015: Repeat

 _Gura!_ Amelia snapped awake to the sound of her phone ringing. She looked around, her eyes welling up with tears as she saw her lover, sleeping soundly. She wiped her tears before grabbing her phone, walking out of the room.

“Amelia Watson,” Amelia shuddered as Jack’s voice rang through the phone. “Did you travel back in time?”

“I-I’m sorry Jack,” Amelia said, her voice shaking. The memories were still fresh in her mind from what happened in the future. The blood, the bullets, the sounds, the screams. “I had no choice… it was…”

“It’s okay,” Jack sighed. “I’m sorry for getting mad at you. I didn’t know something bad happened. I’m going to head to Japan. Stay put, alright? I’ll be here to help you this time.”

“T-thanks Jack,” Amelia said as she heard the line went dead.

“Ame?” Amelia turned around to see Gura rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, her tail swishing from side to side. “Why are you up so early?”

Amelia dashed towards Gura, squeezing her in a bone-crushing hug. “Gura!” Amelia cried, her tears now freely flowing from her face. “I’m so happy you’re safe.”

“Ame, nothing happened,” Gura said, hugging her girlfriend back. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Amelia smiled softly as she buried her head in Gura’s shoulder. “I just had a bad dream, that’s all.”

* * *

 _“Wake up,”_ Nux’s voice rang throughout Ryan’s head. Ryan groaned and turned around in bed.

 _Five more minutes,_ Ryan groaned in his sleep, snuggling up with his pillow.

 _“I said WAKE THE FUCK UP!”_ Nux shouted.

“Ow!” Ryan shot up, rubbing his head, the loud mental shout giving him a headache. “Jeez, I’m up.”

 _“Welcome back to the past,”_ Nux said. _“You wouldn’t want to be late for work, now would you?”_

 _I guess not,_ Ryan said, standing up.

 _“Oh yeah, you might find a surprise for you when you get to work,”_ Nux said.

 _I don’t like the sound of that,_ Ryan heaved a sigh.

 _“Don’t worry. It’s not_ that _bad,”_ Nux defended.

 _You know, your definition and my definition of bad are two different things,_ Ryan said as he walked out the door.

* * *

“It looks like they went back in time,” The void’s voice rang throughout the eternal darkness as Nux stood there, his hands in his pockets. “I bet _that_ put a wrench in your plans.”

“What if I told you we anticipated for that?” Nux said, a smirk rising up his face.

“What?!” The void shouted. “That’s impossible!”

Nux lifted his hand, aiming a middle finger in no particular direction. “You’re going to have to learn that nothing’s impossible with me.”

* * *

Ryan smiled softly as he walked down the alleyway. This was the second time he’s traveled back in time and has been the third time since he got shot in the head. For any normal person, that would be a pretty bad track record, but for Ryan, he didn’t think it was that bad. Every time he got shot in the head, it would lead to something good happening in the future, such as saving the entire magical community or Edhas showing up in his head. This time, well that was a work in progress.

“Ah, home sweet home,” Ryan muttered to himself as he crossed the threshold to see KFP in all its glory. Well, as glorious as a small fast food joint can get. He looked at his clock. 6:00 am.

“Must have overslept again,” Ryan thought to himself, looking around. “Tenchou’s going to take a couple minutes, so I might as well relax.”

Ryan casually leaned on the wall of the restaurant, waiting for Kiara to show up. Low and behold, exactly three minutes later, Kiara walked down the alley, a wide smile on her face. “KIKKERIKIII~!!!” She exclaimed with wide, sparkling eyes as she crossed the threshold. “Sorry I’m late! I’m Takanashi Kiara!”

“Morning,” Ryan walked over, offering his hand to shake. “I’m Ryan Shade, but you probably knew that already. Are you going to be my boss here?”

“Yep!” Kiara chirped, her smile not wavering. “Just call me Tenchou while you’re here!”

“Whatever you say, Tenchou,” Ryan smiled softly. No matter how many times he sees her, he couldn’t help but smile at Kiara’s massive bundles of energy. If he was being honest, Ryan was a little envious, but he didn’t care. As long as he got to see his boss every day, he was happy.

“Now, let me get the door for you,” Kiara took a chain of keys from her belt, successfully picking out an orange key she unlocked the door, opening it for Ryan. “Your clothes will be in the break room. Everything’s set up, so I suggest you hurry up. We have work to do.”

“Alright,” Ryan smirked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

“C’mon Ame!” Gura said as she ran out of the door. “You’re lagging again!”

“Sorry Gura,” Amelia forced a smile as she walked along a little faster. “Sorry about that.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Gura waddled back to her girlfriend, looking at her with concerned eyes. “You’ve been like this all day.”

“Gura, the day just started,” Amelia said, smiling a bit more as Gura pouted at her. “I’m fine, though. I’m just a little out of it.”

“Wah!” Amelia looked up to see Ina walking over to them, her hand high as she waved to the couple.

“Ina!” Gura cried, running over to her friend, tackling her in a hug. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you last!”

“Morning Ina,” Amelia smiled. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been Ame-zing, thank you for asking,” Ina said, chuckling at her own joke. “What about you?”

“I’ve been fine,” Amelia said. She knew it was a lie, but she didn’t want anyone to know about her trip through time. She didn’t know if she was ready to talk about it.

“Humu-humu,” Ina nodded, a satisfied smile on her face. “Now, shall we get going?”

“Yeah,” Amelia sighed, looking up at the sky. “Let’s.”

* * *

Ryan walked out of the break room to see Calli already there, Kiara midair as she dived over the counter. As he closed the door, he got to see Kiara ram into Calli in full force. “Guh!” Calli grunted, stumbling back, Kiara nuzzling her cheek. She put her hands on Kiara’s shoulders and pushed to no avail. “Get the f-word off, Kusotori!”

“Am I interrupting something?” Ryan asked, catching the couple’s attention. “If you two are being intimate, I can go back to the break room.”

“I-i-i-intimate?!” Calli exclaimed, her face turning beet red. “We are _not_ being intimate! Kusotori here is just being clingy!”

“Aw Calli, you know you love me~,” Kiara said, making a kissy-face as she tried to push herself closer to Calli.

“Tenchou, as much as I know you want to make out with your girlfriend, aren’t we on the clock?” Ryan rubbed the back of his neck, one eye closed as he looked around awkwardly.

“Ah, you’re completely right!” Kiara took several steps away from Calli and walked back to her side of the counter. “Thanks for catching that!”

“Thanks for the save,” Calli walked up to Ryan, offering her hand to shake. “My name is Calliope Mori, but you can call me Calli, since you saved my ass back there.”

“It’s no problem. The name’s Ryan. Ryan Shade,” As Ryan shook Calli’s hand, the reaper stiffened slightly. Ryan pretended not to notice as he let go of Calli’s hand.

“Something about you seems… off,” Calli said. “It’s as if you’ve experienced death more than once.”

“Honestly, if you would ask me, I don’t know,” Ryan shook his head. “My memory has been a bit hazy. I can’t remember anything before last year.”

“That’s a shame,” Calli said. “By the way, you’ve been pretty tolerant of my scythe over here. Most people would freak out.”

“Well since Kiara was nuzzling you like that and you didn’t chop her into bits, I assumed that you wouldn’t be that hostile,” Ryan said. “It’s not my place to judge my boss’s choice in women.”

“W-we are not dating!” Calli stepped back, her face flushing once more.

“You two are _totally_ dating,” Ryan said, chuckling slightly. Before Calli opened her mouth to retort, the doors opened again.

* * *

A few minutes ago, Amelia, Gura, and Ina found themselves at the base of the alleyway. “Are you sure this is the place?” Ina asked. “I wouldn’t want you to al-lead me to the wrong place, Ame.”

“I remember Kiara talking about how she wanted the only entrance to be an alleyway so YAGOO could set up a barrier,” Amelia explained, resisting the urge to wince as the sounds of glass breaking started to consume her psyche.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go?!” Gura grabbed Amelia and Ina’s hand with both of hers and ran off. After a couple minutes of being dragged around, they crossed the threshold.

 _“Live on for me, Watson,”_ Gura’s voice rang in Amelia’s head as tears started to form in her eyes.

“Ame?” Gura poked her girlfriend’s cheek, snapping the detective out of her stupor. “Are you alright?”

“I… I’m fine,” Amelia shook her head. “I just need a minute… to think…”

“If you insist,” Gura said. “Just know you can talk to me whenever you need to, alright?”

“Thanks, Gura,” Amelia smiled sadly as she put a hand on her head. “Now go on. I’ll be there in a sec.”

“Whatever you say,” Gura said before turning around, walking to the restaurant with Ina.

* * *

“Morning!” Gura exclaimed as she walked through the doors, taking a seat next to Calli.

“Hi Gura! Hi Ina!” Kiara cheered as the lavender-haired eldritch vessel walked into the room behind Gura. “Where’s Ame?”

“She’ll be with us In-a minute,” Ina said, chuckling at her own joke. Kiara and Gura laughed excitedly at Ina’s pun while Calli just heaved a sigh. Ryan smiled softly as a plan formulated in his head.

“Yeah, Watson’s been out of it today,” Gura said. “I don’t know what’s up.”

“Ame Watson?” Ryan tilted his head. “Are you guys talking about Amelia Watson?”

“You know her?” Gura asked.

“Yeah, we met a couple weeks ago,” Ryan said. “Maybe I could try talking to her.”

“I mean I guess,” Gura said. “If you know her, then you might as well give it a shot.”

“I’ll let you go, but just this once!” Kiara said. “Friends are more important than work, after all.”

“Thanks,” Ryan smiled as he walked around the counter. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

* * *

Amelia shook violently as she sat down at the end of the alley, leaning on a wall. Memories flashed through her head as the events of the day before hit her like a flaming semitruck falling on her face. She didn’t know why but looking at the KFP triggered a bunch of memories that she would rather not remember. The MILF attack was a massacre, killing off mostly everyone. Amelia remembered everyone who died. She let out a shaky breath in attempt to steady herself, but it was to no avail.

“Morning,” Amelia stiffened as she heard a voice from beside her. She turned her head to see none other than Ryan sitting next to her. She admitted Ryan was a nice guy, and she considered him a friend, but she didn’t know him all too well. Furthermore, she didn’t remember him walking out of the restaurant at any time during his first day. Ryan buried his hands in his pockets and Amelia swore she felt a small bit of magic, but she chalked it off the her imagining things. Ryan then pulled out a pipe from his pocket and offered it to Amelia. “Want it?”

“I’ll pass,” Amelia said, exhaling shakily. “I don’t actually smoke.”

“Fair enough,” Ryan put the pipe back in his pocket, heaving a large sigh. “Yesterday was pretty shitty, huh?”

“Y-you remember…?” Amelia looked at him with wide eyes. Barely anyone should be able to sense when someone goes back in time, much less keep their memories.

“Yeah,” Ryan said, chuckling dryly. “Well, I don’t remember too much, considering I was shot in the head and all.”

“I see,” Amelia said, looking down. “I’m sorry…”

“What are you sorry for?” Ryan turned to Amelia, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not like you could’ve anticipated someone breaking the barrier or whatever.”

“I know… I just…” Amelia sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Why don’t you walk me through what happened?” Ryan said. “I want to know.”

“I-I don’t know if I can,” Amelia said. “I don’t think I’m ready.”

“Alright,” Ryan said. “That’s okay. You can tell me when you’re ready.”

“I’m not sure if that time will ever come, to be honest,” Amelia chuckled dryly.

“Well, look at the bright side,” Ryan said. “We’re in the past. We can fix everything.”

“You’re right,” Amelia said, her eyes flaring with determination. “I’ll be sure to try my best.”

“By the way, you said you were thinking of getting married to Gura,” Ryan said, looking at the wall.

“I-I never said that!” Amelia’s face turned beet red as she hit Ryan over the head.

“That’s besides the point,” Ryan said, digging into his pocket. He took out a small, blue box and gave it to Amelia. “Here. Thanks for being my friend, Ame.”

Amelia opened the box to see a beautiful rose gold ring with a diamond-shaped tanzanite in the middle, its deep blue radiating in the light. “What’s this…?” Amelia asked, closing the box and looking at Ryan.

“Why don’t you go put a ring on that baby shark of yours?” Ryan said. “You never know what you have until it’s gone, right?”

“I guess you’re right,” Amelia sighed, standing up. “Thanks, Ryan.”

“No problem,” Ryan smiled. “Now let’s go. Be careful not to spill the beans, though.”

* * *

Ryan opened the doors to the KFP, Amelia following not far behind. “Ame!” Gura ran over, tackling her soon-to-be fiancée in a hug. “I really missed you.”

“I know you did, my little apex predator,” Amelia smiled down at the little shark.

“Thanks for talking to her,” Gura then turned to Ryan. “What did you do?”

“I just gave her something to cheer her up,” Ryan winked at the shark.

“Ame~,” Gura whined. “We talked about ground pounding other people’s moms.”

“Who said it was her number?” Amelia asked, a smug smirk on her face.

“It isn’t?” Gura perked up.

“I’ll tell you tonight,” Amelia said.

“Fine,” Gura puffed out her cheeks in a pout.

“Anyways, I still haven’t gotten your names,” Ryan said, turning his attention to Ina and Gura.

“Oh, I’m Gawr Gura!” Gura introduced herself. “Nice to meet’cha!”

“Ninomae Ina’nis,” Ina said. “It’s a Nino-mae pleasure.”

“Name’s Ryan Shade,” Ryan chuckled at Ina’s bad pun. “Now, let’s get to work.”

* * *

“Hey Ryan!” Kiara shouted over. Ryan walked out of the break room in his casual clothing, the orange light of the setting sun hitting his body through the windows as he walked out.

“What’s up, Tenchou?” Ryan asked. Kiara walked over, handing him a stack of familiar pamphlets.

“I don’t know when I had these made, but since they’re here, I might as well give some of them to you to give out,” Kiara said.

“Oh really,” Ryan tilted his head, taking the pamphlets. “Thanks, Tenchou.”

“No, thank you,” Kiara smiled at Ryan, patting his shoulder. “You did surprisingly well for your first day. You didn’t even complain _once_!”

“I guess I’m just good at my job,” Ryan chuckled. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Kiara smiled as Ryan walked out the door. When he entered the alleyway, he instantly transferred the pamphlets to his magic storage, stopping in his tracks.

“It’s not polite to follow someone without their knowledge,” Ryan said, turning around to confront Jack.

“I was wondering if you went back in time with Amelia, but I guess this confirms it,” Jack said. “Though it’s suspicious. How do the both of you have a clock at the same time?”

“Use your head, old man,” Ryan scoffed. “Maybe you should take a break from all the alcohol.”

“My alcohol consumption is at a healthy level, thank you very much,” Jack lied as naturally as he breathed. “I’m taking it you’re from another time, then.”

“Bingo,” Ryan said. “It’s not like I can hide that from you, anyways. Before you ask, I’m not Edhas. I’m back here to save him.”

“I see,” Jack rubbed his chin. “Well, that’s all the info I need, since you’ll probably be telling us more as time goes on.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s how things like this go,” Ryan chuckled to himself. “I’ll see you around, Jack.”

“Ditto, Ryan,” Jack said as a green flame consumed him. When the flames settled down, he was gone.

* * *

Reina yawned as she woke up. “That was a nice nap,” she said to herself as she walked out of her room. “Now, what should I eat?”

She looked at her fridge, her eyes narrowing as she saw something she didn’t recognize attached to her fridge. “KFP…?” She wondered. “I don’t remember getting a pamphlet like that. Whatever. I might stop by one day. It seems interesting.”

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, a four-legged creature with a blue shirt walked up to a female version of the creature that seemed to be standing up. “Sup, I’m Bob.”

“Yes, that you are,” the girl said. Instead of the blue shirt, she wore a black jacket on top of a grey hoodie and a cap. As she felt a wave of magic pass through her, she looked up towards the sky. “Huh, things might be getting interesting soon. I might as well see what’s going on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Fortunately, I was able to get this chapter out pretty early! Anyways, I'm not going to list the non-hololive vtuber is featured at the end of the chapter because I want you to guess. I'm super excited to add her into the story, so guess who the vtuber is in the comments! Until then, thank you for reading.


	17. hOI!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hOI! i'M tEM!

Day 016: hOI!

YAGOO was standing on top of the HoloHQ, his short hair moving slightly with the breeze. “It’s been a while, YAGOO,” YAGOO tuned when he heard a voice, facing a person distinctly smaller than him. Her skin was a little pale, her eyes huge. Her black cap having flowers all over her caps. She wore a black jacket over a grey hoodie and grey sweatpants. She kept her hands in her pockets as she smiled at YAGOO.

“I didn’t expect to see you here, Tem,” YAGOO said, his lips twitching upwards in a small smile. “Where’s Toby?”

“Oh, he’s out creating his own dimension and playing the piano as usual,” Temmie replied, imagining the snow white dog playing the piano as a familiar skeleton smiled behind him. “Anyways, I felt a huge burst of magic all the way where I’m from. Do you know what that was?”

“It seems that someone has come back in time in this area,” YAGOO said. “I think we both know who it is.”

“Do you know what happened?” Temmie asked.

“Not yet,” YAGOO replied, shaking his head. “It just happened yesterday and I’m still gathering info.”

“Huh, it seems interesting,” Temmie shrugged. “Do you have any idea where it could have come from?”

“I don’t have an exact location, but I did notice Dragonson go to a certain location,” YAGOO said as he walked up to Temmie, giving her a KFP pamphlet.

“Huh, that name brings back memories,” Temmie nodded. “How is Shade’s little group going? Last time I checked, there were only four numbers.”

“Quite of few of them have died,” YAGOO said. “There are officially eight numbers, but five of them are proclaimed dead. The only ones alive now are Shade, Dragonson, and the fourth mask, known as Godslayer.”

“I see,” Temmie smirked. “Well, I guess I’ll be getting lunch there tomorrow.”

* * *

“Morning,” Ryan woke up to see Lily sitting at the foot of his bed.

“Huh? How did you get in here?” Ryan woke up. He wasn’t necessarily alarmed by Lily, since he already knew her, but she shouldn’t know him by now.

“I woke up with this pamphlet on my nightstand,” Lily summoned a KFP pamphlet. “I decided to follow the small trace of magic that lingered on the pamphlet and this is one of the places where it led to.”

“I see,” Ryan said. So that confirmed that the pamphlets were beyond space and time. _How the hell did Nux manage to do that?_

“Sorry for the inconvenience, but I really have to get to work. Maybe you can stop by sometime,” Ryan said. “By the way, the name’s Ryan Shade. What’s yours?”

“My name is LemonLeaf, but you can call me Lily,” Lily replied, a soft smile on her face. “Maybe I can come tonight. Something tells me your nightmares would be most delightful.”

“I mean go ahead if you want to,” Ryan cracked his back. “I’ll see you later then.”

* * *

Ryan sighed as he cracked his neck while he walked down the alley. He suddenly felt a tugging sensation behind a back. “Good morning,” Ryan turned around, a smile tugging on his lips as he confronted Suisei.

“Good morning,” Suisei said with a sweet tone. “Are you heading to KFP as well?”

“Yeah, I recently got a job there,” Ryan ran his fingers through his hair. “What about you?”

“I’m one of Kiara’s friends, so I wanted to stop by and see how she’s doing,” Suisei explained. “Would you like to walk with me?”

Ryan’s smile widened. “It would be my pleasure.”

* * *

“KIKKERIKIII~!!!” Kiara called as Ryan opened the door. “Oh, Suisei! I didn’t expect you to come here so early!”

“Good morning Kiara,” Suisei smiled. “I just wanted to see how you were doing. I see you’ve hired an interesting one.”

“You know, I would usually argue, but after yesterday, I guess I would consider my life interesting at this point,” Ryan grumbled.

“That’s besides the point!” Kiara said. “Go get changed! We already have a customer!”

“Whatever you say, Tenchou,” Ryan said with a small smile as he made his way to the clean, untainted break room.

* * *

Ryan opened the door to the break room just in time to see someone open the door. Ryan resisted the urge to sigh when he didn’t recognize the person, signifying that events have drastically changed once more. The woman was short, about Gura’s height. She wore a black cap with flowers designed all over it. She wore a black jacket over a grey hoodie, wearing grey sweatpants to top the outfit off. “Morning,” She said with a lazy wave. “Name’s Temmie.”

“Hi! I’m Takanashi Kiara!” Kiara introduced herself as Temmie sat down two seats away from Suisei. “Did you get a pamphlet? I’m surprised that people are already getting them.”

“Yeah, an old friend recommended me here,” She said, placing the pamphlet on the table.

“That’s nice,” Kiara said. “What would you like?”

“Do you have any cereal?” Temmie asked. “Preferably Tem Flakes.”

“Actually, we do,” Ryan said, earning a confused look from Kiara. “I got it.”

“Whatever you say,” Kiara said as Ryan went to the back. He knew that it was dumb, but he was raised by his Mama Birb to do anything he can to satisfy the customer. He flicked his magic on for a split second, summoning the box of cereal in his hand before turning off his magic, walking out.

“I found this while scrounging around in the back looking for a Sakura fan,” Ryan quipped, grabbing a bowl from underneath the counter. “Would you like milk with that?”

“Of course,” Tem nodded. “What kind of monster eats cereal without milk?”

“People who are lactose intolerant,” Suisei pointed out.

“Fair enough,” Temmie shrugged as Ryan went back to get milk.

“Here you go,” Ryan said, placing the gallon of milk on the counter.

“Thanks,” Temmie poured the cereal in the bowl _first_ (AN: Anyone who puts milk in first goes straight to the usual room) before pouring the milk. “Actually, I came here for another reason.”

“What would that be?” Ryan asked.

“Not too long ago, there was a spike in magical energy,” Ryan instantly stiffened when Temmie started to talk. “Does anyone know what the cause of that would be?”

 _Aw shit, here we go again,_ Ryan thought as he noticed Suisei perk her eyes up at him. “Actually, I’m completely human, so I wouldn’t know.”

“I see,” Temmie obviously didn’t believe Ryan, but seemingly accepted the answer for now.

“I haven’t felt anything out of the ordinary,” Kiara put a finger on chin.

“Me neither,” Suisei said. “Maybe someone else would know. There are a lot of magical creatures out and about.”

“That is true,” Temmie said, standing up, the entire box of Tem Flakes completely empty. She smiled, tossing a couple gold coins on the table. “Thanks for the food.”

“Huh, someone actually paid,” Ryan said as Temmie walked off. “Feel free to come back any time.”

“Why do you say that?” Kiara tilted her head towards Ryan.

“Did _anyone_ pay yesterday?” Ryan sighed, looking at Kiara.

“Fair point,” Kiara sighed in response, her shoulders slumping as Suisei giggled in the background.

* * *

Ryan sighed as he walked out of the break room. Suisei “left” a couple hours ago, but he knew that she was lurking around somewhere. “I’m clocking out, Tenchou,” he said.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Kiara smiled. “You’re doing great! I’m surprised you haven’t passed out yet.”

“That shouldn’t be a gauge of performance,” Ryan muttered to himself before raising his voice again. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Tenchou.”

Ryan whistled “Heart Challenger” by none other than his manager when his senses started to flare. He whirled around, crossing his arms as a gust of wind threw him off of his feet, sharp blades of wind cutting Ryan in several places throughout his body. As he crashed to the floor, he heard another gust. When he opened his eyes, Suisei was holding the pointed tip of her golden battle axe pointed at him, her blue eyes glowing with magic.

“You’ve been acting quite suspicious,” Suisei said, a sweet smile on her face completely juxtaposing her murderous glare. “Mind telling me who you really are?”

“Wow, I never thought you would be so forward,” Ryan chuckled before wincing in pain. “Damn, those cuts really hurt, you know?”

“You’re taking this a lot better than I thought you would,” Suisei tilted her head. “I admire your courage, but it’s a shame that you wouldn’t scream more.”

“I’m just a fast food worker,” Ryan heaved a sigh. “I’m a NEET who recently got a job. I don’t know what you want me to tell you.”

“I don’t know about you, but that kind of sounds like bullshit,” Suisei replied.

“I mean, you’re probably going to stalk me either way,” Ryan sighed. “How about this. We can go to my place and you can interview me over tea. How does that sound?”

“That’s obviously a trap,” Suisei replied, narrowing her eyes.

“Would you want to go to your place then?” Ryan tilted his head. “I don’t think it would be a good idea to ask you for dinner, considering we barely know each other.”

“Whatever,” Suisei sighed as she dispelled her axe. “Let’s just go to your place. It’s closer anyways.”

“Thank you,” Ryan said. “Now, do you have bandages?”

* * *

Amelia heaved a sigh as she sat down on her bed. “Hey Ame,” Gura said, walking over, plopping herself next to her.

“What’s up, Gura?” Amelia asked, placing her hand over Gura’s.

“You said you were going to tell me something yesterday,” Gura said, her fingers intertwining with her girlfriend.

“I actually have a couple things I have to tell you,” Amelia said, heaving a sigh. “It’s just… hard to say it.”

“It’s okay,” Gura used her other hand to twist Amelia’s head so she was looking Gura in the eye. “You don’t have to say anything. I’ll be here for you no matter what, okay?”

“I can say it,” Amelia said. “Well, the first thing is…”

* * *

_“Ryan!” Kiara shouted as Ryan’s lifeless body fell over, blood starting to pool on the ground._

_“Holy shit!” Amelia took a step back. Everyone turned around just in time to see dozens of MILF soldiers walking out of the threshold, their weapons ready. Amelia barely had time to react before the opened fire. Calli leaped forward, twirling her scythe, but she couldn’t block all the bullets. One by one, people started to fall over, dead. Amelia was frozen in shock, not noticing the grenade that fell before her feet._

_“Ame!” Gura yelled, tackling the detective as the grenade exploded, causing both of them to fly backwards. They flew over the counter, Amelia hugging Gura as they hit the wall, falling down._

_“Gura!” Watson gasped as she saw the deep wounds all over Gura, a massive chunk of her tail completely gone._

_“Live on, Watson,” Gura smiled, brushing Amelia’s cheek with her hand before closing her eyes, her hand going limp._

_“Fuck…!” Tears streamed down Amelia’s face as instincts took over. She fumbled for her clock, twisting the dial._

_“Take me back… please take me back…” Amelia begged as she stared to glow. There was a flash of yellow light, and then nothing._

* * *

“So that’s how things went down,” Amelia said, sniffling. “I… I just…”

“It’s okay,” Gura said, pulling her girlfriend into a hug. “I’m here now. I promise I’m not going anywhere, alright?”

“Thanks, Gura,” Amelia said, hugging her back.

“What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?” Gura asked, pecking the detective on the cheek. “You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to, though. I can wait.”

“It’s actually more of a question, really,” Amelia said, pulling away. She then got onto one knee, fumbling through her jacket pocket. She then pulled out the blue box that Ryan had given her the day before. _It’s now or never._

“Gawr Gura, my precious little apex predator,” Amelia smiled as she opened the box, Gura gasping, her hands over her mouth as she saw the contents of the box, “will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you heard that right. Temmie is a VTuber. I will be putting her twitch down below, and honestly, I don't really need to hype her up. On another note, I'm super happy to actually have an excuse to write out the AmeSame proposal. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Temmies: https://www.twitch.tv/temmies


	18. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday A-chan!

Day 017: Birthday

A-chan awoke to her alarm. She forced her eyes open, heavy bags under her eyes. “Wha…?” She fumbled around for her glasses, putting them on. “I guess I stayed up all night again.”

She stretched her arms before dragging herself over to her kitchen to grab herself a cup of coffee. She noticed that there was something on her kitchen table that she didn’t remember putting there. She walked over to look at it. It was an orange pamphlet with a sticky note attached to it. A-chan grabbed the sticky note. It had Sora’s handwriting.

_“Come meet us here today! -Sora”_

A-chan heaved a sigh. “Well, I guess I have no choice.”

* * *

“KIKKERIKIII~!!!” Kiara shouted through the phone. Ryan smiled. He had missed the daily phone calls Kiara had given him when he first started working at KFP, but ever since he started arriving to work earlier, Kiara didn’t find a need for them.

“Good morning Tenchou,” Ryan said. “What’s up?”

“We’re preparing a surprise party for one of our friends!” Kiara exclaimed. “Are you able to get some alcohol for us? We’re going to be having the party at KFP.”

“Of course,” Ryan said. “Don’t worry about the money. I’ll handle it.”

“Are you sure?” Kiara asked. “I can pay for the alcohol if you want.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ryan said. “It’ll be my present.”

“If you insist,” Kiara said. “Be here as soon as you can, okay? I don’t want you spoiling the surprise.”

“Alright,” Ryan said. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

* * *

Ryan smiled as he walked into the liquor store. He had used magic to get the money he needed to buy the alcohol. Was it morally correct? No. Was it legal? _Hell_ no, but Ryan was going to do it, considering that he hasn’t gotten paid by Kiara yet. He walked over to the alcohol section and picked out a bottle of sake, moving to the register. He perked up slightly when he saw a familiar person walk up behind him in line, holding a bag of instant coffee.

“Good morning,” Ryan said, hoping to make conversation. A-chan jumped a bit when Ryan spoke before she pushed up her glasses.

“Good morning,” A-chan gave Ryan a polite smile. “Nice day we have outside.”

“A nice day indeed,” Ryan said.

“Are you celebrating something?” A-chan asked, tilting her head.

“Yeah, my boss is celebrating her friend’s birthday party and she asked me to pick up the sake,” Ryan explained.

“Ah, it would be nice to celebrate my birthday like that,” A-chan sighed wistfully. “It’s not that my friends aren’t great people. I just tend to forget my birthday in all of the work I do.”

“That’s understandable,” Ryan said. He then realized that it was his turn to check out. “Well, I hope things look up for you.”

“I hope your party goes well for you as well,” A-chan gave Ryan one more polite smile as Ryan bought the sake and walked out, heading for KFP.

* * *

“Morning Ryan!” Kiara cheered as Ryan walked in to see a few people already there. He noticed Amelia, Gura, Sora, AZKi, Calli, Kiara, and Fubuki there.

“Morning Tenchou,” Ryan said politely as he offered her the sake. “I hope this is good enough.”

“This is perfect,” Kiara smiled at Ryan. “Thank you for going to get it.”

“Hi friend!” Fubuki chirped, bounding over to Ryan, extending her hand to shake. “I am the Friendly Fox, Shirakami Fubuki! It’s nice to meet you.”

“My name is Ryan Shade,” Ryan shook her hand, smiling softly before turning to Sora and AZKi. “May I know your names as well?”

“My name is Tokino Sora,” Sora bowed slightly as she introduced herself to Ryan. “Thank you for going out of your way to bring something for A-chan’s party.”

“My name is AZKi,” AZKi introduced herself, her hands on her hips. “It’s a pleasure.”

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Ryan said. “Actually, I think I met someone named A-chan at the liquor store.”

“Really?!” Sora gasped. “Then we need to hurry!”

“Alright,” Ryan said, cracking his neck. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

A-chan walked down the alleyway, casually holding her bag of instant coffee. She was there for the construction of KFP and remembered helping YAGOO set up the barrier. “Man, that really was a pain,” she muttered to herself as she crossed the threshold. The first thing she realized was that all the windows were covered up by the kind of brown paper you would see shopping bags made out of.

“What’s up with that?” She asked herself as she walked closer to the KFP. “Whatever. This is the place I was supposed to meet Sora, so I might as well get this over with.”

“SURPRISE!” A-chan jumped back when she opened the doors. A bunch of people were seemingly waiting for her as they all blasted confetti. Sora then walked up to A-chan, holding a cake. It had a messy drawing of A-chan done with frosting as well as the words “HAPPY BIRTHDAY A-CHAN”.

“Happy Birthday, A-chan,” Sora said, tilting her head as she smiled. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for us.”

“Thank you,” A-chan replied, lifting her glasses to wipe her eyes. “Thank you for this. Thank you for everything.”

* * *

“Man, I really forgot that it was my birthday, huh?” A-chan chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “Thank you for going out of your way to do this for me.”

“Everyone here seems to like you a lot,” A-chan’s eyes widened slightly in shock as none other than the person she met at the liquor store was the one pouring her a cup. “I feel like you deserve this.”

“I’m surprised to see that the boss’s friend you were talking about was me,” A-chan said. “Thank you for going to get the sake.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Ryan smiled, setting the bottle down. He then turned his attention to Amelia and Gura. “So, did you two tie the know yet?”

“Yep!” Gura showed Ryan the beautiful tanzanite ring. “Ame proposed to me yesterday!”

“Congratulations,” Ryan said, turning to Amelia. “Looks like you have some balls on you.”

“Well, I’ve gone through much more painful things,” Amelia said, chuckling dryly. “But thanks for helping me out.”

“I also have to thank you,” Gura said. “You’ve been really nice to Ame over here. I really can’t thank you enough.”

“That’s what friends are for,” Ryan said simply.

“You already knew each other?” A-chan asked, tilting her head slightly.

“Ame and I have known each other for a couple weeks,” Ryan replied. “Our relationship is… complicated, but we’re friends.”

“I see,” A-chan pushed her glasses up, nodding. The doors then opened, revealing YAGOO as he walked in to take a seat next to A-chan.

“Sorry I’m late,” YAGOO said, turning to A-chan. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you, YAGOO,” A-chan smiled. “I’m really happy that you could make it.”

“Of course I would come,” YAGOO said with a smile. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“Ne, A-chan!” Sora walked up, AZKi following close behind. “All of us came together and got you a present!”

“A present?” A-chan tilted her head. “You shouldn’t have.”

“You deserve it, though,” Sora said. She then gave A-chan a letter. When she opened it, she realized that Sora had gone around, having everyone write her a small message. She then looked up to Sora, who handed her a long staff with a large sapphire at the tip.

“This is for you,” Sora said. “I know that you have wanted your own for a while.”

“Thank you,” A-chan smiled as she took the staff, holding it close to her, as if it were a living thing. “It truly means a lot.”

“You deserve it,” Sora replied. “Thank you for all of your support.”

* * *

“Man, that was fun,” Ryan said as he stretched. Mostly everyone had left already, say for A-chan, Sora, AZKi, and YAGOO.

“You did pretty good out there,” Kiara slapped Ryan on the back, causing him to stiffen.

“That hurt, Tenchou,” Ryan grumbled.

“Thank you for sticking around this long, despite not knowing me too well,” A-chan said to Ryan.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to becoming friends,” Ryan replied.

“That sounds nice,” A-chan said, her smile widening. “It’s getting late, though and I have work tomorrow, so I think I should leave.”

“Actually, you can have tomorrow off,” YAGOO said. “You’ve done enough work for us. You deserve a break.”

“Really?” A-chan looked at YAGOO, her eyes sparkling.

“Maybe we can spend tomorrow together!” Sora suggested. “Would you like to come too, AZKi?”

“That sounds like a great idea!” AZKi clasped her hands together, a bright smile on her face.

“That settles it,” A-chan said. “The first thing I want to do is get a good night’s sleep.”

“Feel free to stop by any time,” Kiara said.

“I will,” A-chan said as the four of them took their leave.

“You know, it felt pretty good to do something good like that for someone, eh?” Kiara playfully punched Ryan’s arm. “What do you think, my Little Egg?”

“I think it felt great,” Ryan replied as he smiled off into the distance. “I think I want to do more good things and help more people.”

“That sounds like a good sentiment,” Kiara said, turning to stare into the distance with Ryan.

“Yeah,” Ryan said, sadness flashing through his eyes. “It does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a little birthday chapter for A-chan before I hopped off to bed. I honestly appreciate all the work that A-chan has done for not just the talent or the staff of hololive, but for us the fans. Happy Birthday A-chan. We appreciate you.


	19. A Better Life

Day 018: A Better Life

Ryan sighed as he rewrote the letter to King Peafowl VII. He decided to be a bit more of an asshole this time around, because honestly, King Peafowl deserved it. “You know, I really wonder where that MILF soldier went,” Ryan said. “Eh, he’s probably dead somewhere.”

“I assume you want me to give that to Grimm,” Nux said, appearing in Ryan’s room with his signature white and blue fire.

“Yeah,” Ryan handed Nux the letter. “Thanks for that by the way.”

“No problem,” Nux said. “How are things doing down here?”

“I’m doing alright,” Ryan replied, standing up. “What about you?”

“I’m sure the void is planning,” Nux replied. “I don’t know what it is, but I’m sure we can handle it.”

“That’s fair,” Ryan rubbed the back of his head. “We need to take care of that though.”

“Whatever,” Nux waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t you need to get to work?”

“Actually, I do,” Ryan replied, perking up as if he forgot something. “I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, see you around,” Nux said, chuckling to himself as he vanished with a flash of fire.

* * *

Jerry sighed as he and his partner Ronald walked up the stairs. They got a report for a cat girl living in this apartment complex, so he and Roland were assigned to take her out. “Man, I don’t think I can bring myself to kill her,” Jerry said, wiping sweat from his brow.

“Why not? She’s a fucking monster,” Ronald growled. “I have no qualms.”

“Man, what the fuck is wrong with people here?” Jerry muttered to himself as he stopped at the door. “Here we are.”

Roland walked up to the door and pounded on it. “We know you’re in there!”

There was a moment of silence before a faint sound of glass shattering was heard from the other side. “She jumped out the window!” Jerry exclaimed.

“Let’s go!” Ronald shouted, running down the stairs. Jerry sighed. This was his life now.

* * *

Ryan sighed as he walked down the street. “Man, even though we’re not in a time of peace, things really seem to be uneventful,” Ryan muttered to himself as he turned to walk down the alley.

“Get back here!” Ryan turned when he heard a voice. He then saw a Cat girl with long, blue hair with purple streaks dashing down the alley on all fours, being followed by two fully-armed MILF soldiers. She then passed Ryan, skidding to a halt. Before anyone can react, the girl grabbed Ryan, holding a kitchen knife at his neck.

“Stop!” The girl demanded, holding Ryan closer to her. “I’ll kill him if you get closer!”

 _You know, I really need to stop opening my fatass mouth,_ Ryan sighed. He wasn’t afraid since he could just use magic to protect himself. His eyes moved towards to the girl. Her eyes were wild with fear and the hand holding the knife was shaking wildly.

“Do you want some help?” Ryan whispered over to her.

“Help?!” The girl whispered back. “I’m holding you at knifepoint!”

“Whatever,” Ryan sighed. He plucked the knife from the girl’s hand with his fingers before throwing it, hitting one of the soldiers in the head. He pushed the cat girl to the side, diving to the opposite side as the other man opened fire. Ryan dashed for the dead guard, trying his best to avoid gunfire without using magic. He winced as a bullet hit his leg. He stumbled, landing before the dead MILF guard. He quickly grabbed the rifle off of his corpse and shot the surviving soldier in the head three times.

“Damn,” Ryan swore as he watched blood seep from his leg. He tore the fabric from of the dead soldier’s shirt, wrapping it around his leg. He then turned to the cat girl who stiffened as his eyes landed on hers. “You, do you know healing magic?”

“Y-yes,” The girl responded, inching closer to Ryan.

“Can you help me out here?” Ryan asked. Of course, he was capable of healing himself, but he didn’t want to risk using magic that close to KFP.

“S-sure,” The girl walked over to Ryan. “It’s the least I could do for saving your life.”

“It was nothing,” Ryan winced as the girl started to use her healing magic. “Name’s Ryan Shade.”

“I’m Neko Neneka,” The girl introduced herself. “Thanks for helping me out.”

“No problem,” Ryan said. “Being chased by MILF must be tough, huh?”

“Like you would know,” Neko scoffed. Ryan could tell she was still wary. He understood her hate for humans. If he was a magical being in this time, he would hate humans too.

“You know, this isn’t the first time I got shot at by them,” Ryan said, causing her to stiffen slightly. “Do you have a place to stay? Judging by your lack of equipment, I bet they chased you out of your place.”

“N-no, actually,” Neko looked down. “I really worked hard to get that place too.”

“Why don’t you come to my place of work?” Ryan said.

“N-no, I don’t need that,” Neko took a step back, Ryan’s leg completely healed. “I don’t need any help.”

“If it makes you feel better, my boss isn’t human, though I’m not supposed to know that,” Ryan said, watching her ears perk up. “Plus, if it was a trap, why would I kill two people and risk my life for someone I’ve never met?”

“Fine,” Neko said, turning her face in a pout. Ryan tried to stand up but stumbled forward.

“Here, let me help you,” Neko grabbed Ryan’s arm, hoisting it on her shoulder.

“Thanks,” Ryan said.

“No problem,” Neko, for the first time, gave Ryan a smile, even if it was miniscule. “It’s the least I can do. Now, where is this place of work?”

* * *

“Ryan! You’re la-,” Kiara stopped when she saw an unfamiliar girl supporting Ryan inside. “Ryan! What the fuck happened?!”

“Uhh… I found a stray…?” Ryan tried his best to shrug, only to be cuffed in the ear by Neko.

“Don’t call me a stray!” Neko chastised.

“What else was I supposed to say? Someone held me hostage against two MILF soldiers so I decided to whip out my latent skills and kill the people that had the guns pointed at my captor?” Ryan asked.

“I guess… you have a point,” Neko replied.

“Wait, you WHAT?!” Kiara’s voice threatened to make the glass crack. “Both of you, sit down! You two need to explain yourself!”

Ryan and Neko shrunk at Kiara’s shouts, both making their way towards the stools. Even Neko was scared of Kiara, even though she had never met her before.

“So, here’s how things went down…”

* * *

“Wow, I didn’t know you had it in you,” Kiara smiled, patting Ryan on the head. “I’m proud of you, my Little Egg.”

“Thanks, Tenchou,” Ryan grumbled, looking to the side as if he was a ten year old that claimed to be ‘too old’ for headpats.

“So, what would we do now?” Ryan asked.

“Well, now that I’m on government record as being a cat girl, I don’t think I’ll be keeping my job,” Neko said, her ears drooping down. “I don’t have a place to stay either.”

“You know, I think the place next to mine freed up,” Ryan said. He vaguely remembered someone moving out, but if that wasn’t the case, he was sure Kiara could deal with it.

“Maybe you can get a job here,” Kiara said. “We pay good.”

“W-what?!” Neko almost fell off her seat. “I-I can’t possibly do that!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kiara said. “We can work something out for you.”

“Well at least stay at the apartment,” Ryan sighed. “We’re trying to do something good for you.”

“Okay…” Neko looked down. “I’ll think about it.”

“That’s good,” Ryan said. “Actually, speaking of strays, I actually have to talk to someone.”

“You know, since you were already late, I can just give you the day off,” Kiara offered.

“Thanks, Tenchou,” Ryan smiled. “I’ll be right back.”

* * *

David was standing in the middle of the Sahara Desert, looking up at the blazing sunlight. “Damn, you look pitiful,” David snapped around to see a guy, roughly 18 walking towards him, dust circling up around him.

“Who the hell are you?!” David’s arms turned into wings as he flew up several feet, kicking up a storm of dust towards the man as he elevated from the ground. The man didn’t react, just walking forward. All the dust that went towards him just moved around the man.

“Calm down,” The man said, smirking at him. “My name is Ryan Shade.”

“Ryan Shade? As in the kid working for Kiara?” David only narrowed his eyes. “Last I checked, he was a normal human. How the hell can he be over here?”

“Don’t ask,” Ryan waved his hand dismissively. “Anyways, I need to get you to KFP.”

“Why the hell do you need to get me to KFP?” David said. “I don’t want to see her.”

David flinched as Ryan bent his knees, jumping up so he was only a couple inches from the sand bird. “Life’s about things you don’t want to do,” he said as he grabbed David’s ear and with a flash of light, they vanished.

* * *

Kiara smiled as she washed the dishes. Neko had gone to Ryan’s apartment with one month’s rent after she had a plate of fish and rice and was just about to close up when the doors burst open.

“Ow! What the hell?!” A familiar voice caused Kiara turned around. There she saw Ryan, dragging David through the door by his ear. “Is this really necessary?!”

“Yes,” Ryan said, shoving him towards Kiara. “I think you have something to say to her.”

“David!” Kiara tackled the dusty man into a hug. “It’s been so long!”

“Kiara…” David hugged her for a split second before pulling away. “I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry…”

“Sorry for what?” Kiara tilted her head, obviously confused.

“I’m sorry for being a coward,” David explained. “I ran off as soon as I proposed to you.”

“David,” Kiara pulled David into another hug. “You’re still my friend. I never thought that ruined our relationship at all. We’ll always be friends, okay?”

“Okay…” David buried his head into Kiara’s shoulder.

“Tha-,” Kiara looked up to thank Ryan for bringing her friend back to her, but he was already gone. “Heh, he’s always been quite mysterious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a day off. I wasn't necessarily feeling bad, but I was just unable to focus on any given thing. Anyways, I wanted to pay homage to Neko Neneka, who graduated recently in this chapter. The more I wrote, the more I realized that I could have her a second employee for KFP. Do you guys think that would be a good idea? I wanted to clear this with you guys before I continued writing. Thank you for reading!


	20. Big Red Heart

Day 19: Big Red Heart

Lily smiled as she watched Ryan sleep. She was introduced to Suisei earlier that night. It would have been a dangerous event if Ryan hadn’t stepped in. She and Suisei had a lot in common, which honestly wasn’t a good thing, but they got along well enough. Ryan turned in early, claiming to have a long day. Suisei left because she was bored, opting to practice playing Tetris, leaving Lily alone with Ryan. “Now, let’s see what kind of dreams this one has,” she said, licking her lips. She held out her hand towards Ryan’s head, a yellow glow coming from her hand. Emotions flooded into her, converting into energy as she started to consume Ryan’s dreams.

“How sad,” The smile from Lily’s face vanished as she started to process the emotions. She doesn’t actually feel the emotions but can judge what they are by the amount of energy each dream gave her. The stronger the negative emotions, the more energy she received. She didn’t feel fear coming from him, as the energy she received was sporadic, like consuming a lot of sugar. She felt a lot of sadness from Ryan, the energy being filling and satisfying.

“Such a troubled individual,” Lily sighed as she moved her hand from her side, the glow fading. “I truly feel sorry for him.”

With a small glow, she was gone.

* * *

Ryan snapped awake when he heard knocking on the door. He summoned his gun, creeping towards the door. “Who is it?” He asked, holding the gun at the door.

“It’s Neko,” Neko said. Ryan let his muscles relax as he let go of the gun, letting it fade back into the ether before opening the door.

“What’s up?” Ryan tilted his head.

“I decided to apply for KFP the normal way,” Neko said. “I was honest about who I was, and I got a job in a joint not too far from here! Apparently, it’s a couple blocks away from a bar called bar: ROBEL or something, so it’s perfect!”

“That’s great,” Ryan smiled, remembering his one visit to the bar. “It’s a great place. I actually got my first glass of alcohol there.”

“Really?” Neko tilted her head. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“Alright,” Ryan said. “I’m sure the manager isn’t as bad as Tenchou, though, so you have a couple more hours to sleep in.”

“That’s true,” Neko nodded. “I’ll see you around, Ryan.”

“See you around,” Ryan said as Neko went off to her room. “Me, on the other hand is another story. I guess I better get to work.”

* * *

“Morning Tenchou,” Ryan smiled as he opened the door to the KFP. “Did you hear that Neko got accepted to her own KFP?”

“Of course!” Kiara smiled as she popped up from under the counter.

“I just hope her manager isn’t as much of a slave driver as you are,” Ryan heaved a sigh.

“Huh? I don’t understand,” Kiara put a finger to her lips, looking upwards as if she was trying to remember something. “She _is_ the manager.”

“Uhh,” Ryan shuffled uncomfortably. “You know what? I’m going to go get changed.”

“Alright!” Kiara chirped.

* * *

It was only a couple seconds after Ryan steeped out of the break room for the door to burst open. “HAACHAMACHAMAA!” Both Ryan and Kiara paled as they heard the word.

“HAACHAMA?!” Kiara exclaimed. Ryan turned to look at the girl. Among a second look, Ryan could detect the pain and sadness in her eyes.

“Who’s this?” Haachama turned to Ryan, a sadistic smile on her face. “An ingredient for Haachama cooking?”

“Haachama no!” Kiara gasped.

“Tenchou, it’s okay,” Ryan took a deep breath. He wanted to help, just like Edhas did. He held his hand out towards Haachama.

“Ryan, what are you doing?” Kiara narrowed her eyes, though concern did flash through her eyes.

Haachama, intrigued, held her hand out towards Ryan. Ryan then closed his eyes, calm grabbing on to Haachama’s hand. Ryan’s world then went white.

* * *

Ryan opened his eyes to see that he was in an eternal blackness. “So _that’s_ how it feels like entering someone’s mindscape,” he said to himself. He looked around, noticing a small cage in the distance. He walked over to the cage, seeing Akai Haato sitting alone, curled up in her cell.

“Haato?” Ryan asked, tilting his head.

“Who are you?” Haato looked up, her eyes red and puffy. “I’ve never seen anyone but Haachama come in here.”

“Name’s Ryan Shade,” Ryan introduced himself. “I’m someone from outside. I wanted to talk to you two.”

“Two? As in talking to Haachama and me?” Haato turned her head. “Yeah, good luck with that.”

“Haato,” Ryan sat down, leaning his back on the cell. “Tell me. Have you ever talked to Haachama?”

“No,” Haato turned her head away from Ryan. “Why would I do that?”

“That’s the problem,” Ryan said. “You aren’t being open-minded.”

“Why would I be open-minded to a freak like her?” Haato asked.

“Observe,” Ryan smirked as he saw a cyclone of fire in the distance. Haachama flew up from the cyclone, a trail of fire following her until she landed a few meters away from Ryan, flames dancing on her fingertips.

“What are you doing in Haachama’s mind?!” Hacchama demanded. “Why are you talking to Haato?!”

“I actually wanted to talk to both of you,” Ryan said, standing up. Flipping on his magic, he summoned a table and three chairs.

“Talk… to Hacchama?” Haachama tilted her head. “Why would you want to talk to Haachama? People like to run away from me.”

“Do you want people to run away from you?” Ryan asked.

“Of course!” Haachama said, a sadistic smile on her face. Ryan could tell she was lying though. The eyes are the gateway of the soul, after all. “Everyone is scared of Haachamachama!”

Ryan stood up abruptly, caused both Haachama and Haato to stiffen. He walked up to Haachama, looking at her. All three of them stood, Haato and Haachama tensing in anticipation as Ryan calmly looked at Haachama. Ryan raised his head, causing Haachama to flinch, closing her eyes. To her surprise, Ryan placed his hand on her head. “It’s okay to tell the truth, Haachama,” Haachama opened her eyes to see Ryan smiling warmly at her. “You’re safe here.”

“I…” Haachama paused. “I don’t want people to be scared of me… I wanted to make friends… I don’t like this…”

“That’s okay,” Ryan pulled the girl into a hug. “It’s okay to feel this. We can change things. I promise.”

* * *

When Ryan opened his eyes again, he was back in the KFP. Haatochama had her eyes closed, seemingly unconscious. Kiara was looking at Ryan with a concerned expression as he removed his hand from Haatochama.

“What the hell was that?” Kiara asked, equal parts confused and concerned.

“Uh…” Ryan rubbed the back of his head, looking at his clock. An entire hour had passed. “What the actual fuck.”

“Yeah, care explaining?” Kiara demanded, a tick appearing on her forehead. “Is Haachama okay?”

“She’s fine,” Ryan looked up to meet Kiara’s eyes. “She just needs to talk things out with Haato.”

“How do you even know about Haato?” Kiara tilted her head. “What did you even do?”

“You know, I actually knew someone like them,” Ryan gestured towards Haatochama. “They taught me that all they need is to sit down and talk about it, maybe kick each other a couple times… get shot in the head.”

“Get shot in the head?” Kiara said, her eyes widening in shock.

“He was…” Ryan hurriedly looked for a word to remedy the situation, “a unique situation. No one’s shooting them in the head. Don’t worry.”

Kiara opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Haatochama opened her eyes. “Ryan…?” She looked at Ryan, a bewildered expression on her face. “You’re not just a figment of my imagination?”

“As much as I wish that was, I’m real,” Ryan smiled.

“Haachama?” Kiara looked at Haatochama. “Are you okay?”

“Haachama let me use the body for a while,” The now determined Haato turned to Kiara. “I’m sorry, but my memory of the past few years is pretty blurry. Who are you?”

“Haato?!” Kiara almost leaped back. Before she could say anything else, the doors burst open.

“Hi friends!” Fubuki barreled through the door, dragging Mio behind her.

“Oharuuju!” Haato bounded over to Fubuki. “Fubuki! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you! Who’s this?”

“Haato?!” Fubuki almost jumped in shock before tackling her friend into a hug. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, Fubuki, but who is this?” She said, looking at Mio.

“Konbanmion! I’m Ookami Mio!” Mio introduced herself. “I’m Fubuki’s girlfriend!”

“You have a girlfriend?!” Haato, Ryan, and Kiara shouted in pure shock. Shirakami “The Friendzoning Fox” Fubuki had a girlfriend. The thought was just blasphemous. Paradoxal. Uncomprehendable. Unconceive- you get the point.

“Yep!” Fubuki pulled Mio close to her, smiling brightly.

“I’m really happy for you, Fubuki,” Ryan smiled.

“Thank you,” Fubuki smiled.

“So, how’s FBK going?” Haato asked. “Last I remembered, you were just starting it up, right?”

“About that,” Fubuki rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “I think we need to catch you up on what’s been going on the past few years.”

* * *

“Wow, you’ve all gotten so famous!” Haato said, a bright expression on her face. “I wonder how YAGOO is doing right now.”

“Actually, it would be a good idea to talk to him now that you’re back,” Mio said.

“Yeah! Let’s go, Haato!” Fubuki said. “Everyone’ll be so happy you’re back!”

As Fubuki dragged Haato away, she turned to Ryan, a small smile on her face. “Thank you, Ryan.”

“No problem,” Ryan smiled as the doors closed behind Haato, Fubuki, and Mio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I had a hard time writing this chapter for whatever reason, but I think I'll be able to do a better job next chapter. Thank you for reading!


	21. Guns Blazing

Day 020: Guns Blazing

Ryan snapped awake to his alarm, looking at his clock. 4 am. “Why are you up so early?” Suisei was sipping on a cup of tea as she sat a few feet away from Ryan’s bed.

“No time to explain,” Ryan turned off his alarm, standing up. “I gotta go do something important. You in or you out?”

“Color me interested,” Suisei smirked as she stood up. “I’m in.”

* * *

Ryan’s phone started to ring as he briskly walked down the street with his hands shoved down his pockets, Suisei following not far behind. He took the phone out of his pocket and answered the call.

“Ryan, we got a situation on our hands,” Amelia said, her voice urgent.

“I’m heading there right now,” Ryan replied. “Do me a favor and bring a couple of pistols.”

“How do you even know-,” Amelia stopped herself. “You know what? I’m not even going to ask. I’ll be there.”

“Thanks,” Ryan said before hanging up the phone.

“Why do you need guns?” Suisei asked as Ryan picked up his pace.

“You’ll soon find out,” Ryan’s expression darked as he rubbed his shoulder, almost as if he was remembering a wound that didn’t exist.

* * *

“Sup,” Amelia said as she examined a rifle, looking through the scope before directing her attention back to Ryan and Suisei. “How did you get Suisei here with you?”

“I don’t even know what we’re doing,” Suisei shook her head.

“Kiara and Calli went to raid the MILF base,” Amelia started. “Unfortunately, it went south. Kiara was kidnapped.”

“How did you even know about this?” Suisei asked Ryan, her eyes narrowing.

“I’ll tell you after this,” Ryan said. “Ya got those guns?”

“I always have guns,” Amelia summoned two pistols, handing them to Ryan.

“Ah, how I’ve missed this feeling,” Ryan said, familiarizing his grip with the guns.

“You know how to use those things?” Amelia asked. Ryan grimaced.

“All too well.”

* * *

YAGOO rubbed his temples as he thought about the situation. As far as he knew, it was only him and Calli raiding the MILF base. Usually, he was confident that just the two of them could destroy the base, but they had these new-fangled laser weapons, so he wanted to be safe.

“Need some help, old man?” YAGOO turned around to see Reporter behind him. Reporter wore his usual black sweatpants. He wore his mask, a white mask with a giant seven plastered on it.

“Reporter, I thought you died,” YAGOO said. “Thank you for your help back then, by the way. Without your sacrifice, we wouldn’t have been able to free Coco.”

“Yeah, I don’t really know why I’m here, but I’m here,” Reporter shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “So, do you want help or not?”

YAGOO smirked. “Of course.”

* * *

Ryan pulled the trigger to the gun on his left hand, instantly dropping a MILF soldier. “You’re actually pretty good at that.”

“I try,” Ryan replied with a smirk as Suisei jumped over him, cleaving another soldier in half with her golden battle axe.

“It seems that this isn’t your first time on the battlefield,” Suisei said as Amelia shot two guards in the head with a silenced assault rifle.

“I guess not,” Ryan replied. “Anyways, shall we continue?”

* * *

Reporter sighed as he walked towards the front entrance of the MILF base. “Excuse me, but no unauthorized personnel are allowed to pass here,” the MILF guard replied. “Continue and you will be dealt with.”

“Oh, I know,” Reporter replied, putting on a pair of golden gauntlets before punching the guard in the jaw, causing it to explode upwards. “I just don’t care.”

Both YAGOO and Calli appeared behind Reporter. “Well said, Reporter,” Calli smirked.

“Let’s go,” YAGOO said before the three dashed forward.

* * *

“Damn, these new powers are great!” Ryan heard a man’s voice before the sound of Kiara screaming.

“Fuck this,” Ryan said, seething with rage. No matter how experienced or how many times he travelled through time, hearing Kiara’s screams of pain never failed to piss Ryan off. “I’m going down.”

“Ryan, wait!” Amelia called, but it was too late. Ryan jumped off the platform to notice that a dark energy was radiating off the man that held the gun pointed at Kiara. He aimed his guns, shooting him and the other soldiers one time each. All of the other soldiers fell, but the bullet went through the main soldier’s head, narrowly missing Kiara’s head.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” The soldier turned around to face Ryan as Suisei and Amelia landed behind him. The man’s eyes were black with white irises, not unlike Storm when he was possessed. “A hero has arrived.”

“Ryan!” Kiara shouted as her wounds started to heal, fire incasing the wound.

“What’s that dark energy…?” Amelia asked, talking a step back. “I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

“That’s void energy,” Ryan’s expression darkened as he threw his guns aside.

“Ryan, what are you doing?!” Amelia shouted, looking at him as if he were crazy.

“What needs to be done,” Ryan said as he turned on his magic.

* * *

Reporter weaved through the array of lasers as he dashed up to a MILF soldier, punching his head off. He then crossed his legs before spinning around, kicking several soldiers in the head as his foot burned with fire. He then threw a punch at thin air, the air before his fist igniting as a condensed spear of fire flew at a tank at blinding speed to a tank, blowing it up.

YAGOO held out his staff, a bolt of lightning stabbing through several soldiers. As a nearby soldier aimed a laser rifle at him, he suddenly appeared in front of him, grabbing the end of his staff. He swiftly pulled at the end, letting a thin blade unsheathe itself from the staff and behead the soldier. He then held out the wooden sheath of the staff and held it out. A red magic circle formed in front of YAGOO, dozens of fireballs flying out of the circle.

Calli pulled at the center of her scythe, letting it split in two. As she spun the bottom half in her hand, a blade appeared out of the top end, turning the stick into smaller scythe. She then dashed forward, swinging the scythes wildly, black slashes flying from her scythe, cutting through even more soldiers. As each soldier fell before her, their souls flew out of their bodies as black, ethereal skulls before they flew towards their once allies, flying through and instantly killing anyone they can.

“As fun as this is, I kind of wanted to speed things up,” As one of Calli’s slashes of darkness flew towards him, he grabbed it with his hand, crushing it. He then aimed his fist to the floor, black flames surrounding the fist as he punched the ground, creating a black shockwave, killing anyone in its radius, creating more souls to run around and kill people.

“Who gave you permission to steal my magic again?” Calli grumbled to herself before going back to killing people.

* * *

“You have magic?!” Kiara, Amelia, and even Suisei shouted in surprise.

“Sorry for hiding it from you,” Ryan said, looking genuinely guilty. He them summoned his two guns, letting the black one flip upwards as he pulled the trigger, letting dark energy form into a straight-bladed kris. “This is my fight alone. Please stay out of this.”

“Getting cocky now, are we?” The soldier smirked as blades made of darkness engulfed his hands. “You’ll be begging you friends for help soon anyways.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Ryan replied as he let his magic flare, shooting a blast of energy at the soldier before dashing towards him. The soldier slashed the blast in half before blocking a slash from Ryan. He then tried to slash at Ryan’s feet. Ryan jumped up, kicking the soldier in the face before aimed his gun at him, shooting him in the head. The blast went through the man’s head.

“What are you going to do when bullets _or_ magic work on me?” The soldier asked, his smirk going wider as he slashed at Ryan.

“Luckily, I know how to deal with people like you,” Ryan said as he rolled to the side, remembering how Edhas overloaded Storm with magic energy. He flipped his kris back into a gun, pointing the both of them at the soldier’s head.

“Checkmate,” Ryan said as he pumped as much magic as he could into his pistols and pulled the trigger. Black and white beams mixed and spiraled into each other, combining as it formed a giant laser, barreling through the soldier. Screams of pain could be heard for a few seconds. When the screams stopped, Ryan released the triggers, dispelling his guns as he flopped on his back.

“Well, that was something.”

* * *

“What the hell?!” Calli shouted as a giant laser swirling black and white flew out of the MILF base.

“No time to waste,” YAGOO said as he sheathed his blade, slamming his staff to the ground. Pillars rose from the earth, launching the three of them into the hole that the laser created.

“WHO DARE TOUCHED MY WI-,” Calli yelled as she landed, but stopped when she saw the scene before her. Ryan was laying on his back, clucking weakly as Amelia, Suisei, and Kiara looked at him, a terrified expression on their faces. “What the hell happened?”

“Ryan happened,” Amelia chuckled dryly, jutting a thumb at the man laying on the ground. “A guy with some weird energy was hurting Kiara so Ryan decided to somehow gain magic and disintegrate the poor sod.”

“Nice to see you back, aniki,” Reported said, walking over and looking down at Ryan.

“I thought you of all people would know he’s not here right now,” Ryan looked at Reporter.

“I guess you’re right,” Reporter shrugged.

“Anyways, your wedding is tomorrow right?” Ryan looked over at Amelia.

“Yeah…” Amelia said, still shaken up by the events that just transpired.

“Please don’t make the best man…” Ryan said before drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

“So, what are we going to do with this one?” Civia stirred into consciousness as she heard a voice. Pain seared through her body, but she was too tired to react. She forced her eyes opened to see a man talking to a humanoid figure outlined in black. It was as if a shadow took human form.

“Since you have me, you don’t need to use magical creatures to develop weapons anymore,” the void creature replied. “Dispose of her.”

“Yes sir,” The man then aimed a gun at Civia.

“No!” A familiar redhead jumped in between her and the gun as the man fired. The girl screamed in pain as she put a hand over her shoulder.

“Looks like someone came to your rescue,” the void creature rubbed his chin. “No matter. Kill them both.”

“Not on my watch!” Civia stained to move her eyes to the left as white and blue flames manifested, a pale man with a red jacket and black shorts leaped out with a machete. Faster than anyone could react, he chopped off Civia’s restraints, grabbing both her and the redhead, vanishing into white and blue flames.

* * *

“Where did Yogiri go?” Spade Echo asked, looking around.

“She said she had something important to do,” Rosalyn replied, shaking her head. “I tried to stop her, but she wouldn’t budge on the matter.”

“I just hope she’s okay,” Dorris said, a worried expression on her face.

“She will be,” Artia said, a determined expression on his face. “We need her to be okay.”

They all then jumped back when white and blue flames in between the four girls, a pale man stepping through. He was holding both Civia and Yogiri over his shoulders, Civia having cuts and holes all over her body and Yogiri bleeding from her shoulder.

“What the hell?!” Rosalyn shouted, raising her magic levels.

“We don’t have time for this,” The pale man said, a scowl on this face. “Grab onto me. The faster we get the fuck out of this country, the better.”

All of them stiffened when leaving the country was mentioned. They have been looking for a way to escape for years. All of them instantly grabbed onto the pale man without a second thought. With a torrent of white and blue flames, they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now shit has hit the fan! Thank you for reading! I can't promise I'm back on track, but hopefully I can screw my head on straight for long enough to write consistently again. Also, my readers over at WebNovel are shipping Ryan and Suisei. Thoughts?


	22. Union

Day 021: Union

“Ow,” As soon as Ryan woke up, the pain of his entire body being sore hit him like a truck.

“You’re finally awake,” Ryan turned his head to see Suisei, sharpening her axe.

“No, I wasn’t trying to cross the border,” Ryan replied as he sat up, wincing in pain. “I guess I have some explaining to do.”

“That you do,” Suisei said. “I decided not to hack you into pieces for lying to me and for potentially being a threat. Please don’t make me change my mind.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryan said. “I’ll try to make it quick. We have a wedding to get to after all.”

* * *

“That’s…” Suisei looked at Ryan with an unreadable expression as she dispelled her axe.

“Yeah, this is kind of the third time I’ve been in this time,” Ryan rubbed the back of his head. “I think you can understand why I’m doing what I’m doing. Or at least I hope.”

“I’m sorry,” Suisei shook her head. She stood up giving Ryan a hug.

“S-Suisei…!” Ryan stiffened. Even after all this time and after all of the friends he made, he was still unfamiliar with intimacy. Frankly, he was scared of the concept.

“Jeez, just shut up and hug me back,” Suisei giggled softly. “I’m trying to comfort you here.”

“If you insist,” Ryan sighed, hugging her back. _Edhas would be having a field day if he were here._

* * *

Amelia heaved a sigh as she sat down on the bed, rubbing her temples. “Are you okay?” Gura asked, giving Amelia a concerned look.

“Yeah…” Amelia forced a smile as she met Gura’s eyes. “I’m just thinking about yesterday.”

“What did you do yesterday?” Gura sat down, leaning on her fiancée and wrapping an arm around her. “You said you had something important to do.”

“Kiara was kidnapped by MILF,” Amelia explained.

“What?!” Gura gasped in response. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt,” Amelia smiled at Gura. “I know you’re stronger than me, but I wanted to do a covert operation.”

“What happened?” Gura looked hurt, but she understood why Amelia did what she did.

“I called up Ryan to tell him what happened,” Amelia started. “He said he was already on his way to the base. When I got there, Suisei was there as well.”

“How did he know? Isn’t he supposed to be human?” Gura asked, tilting her head.

“About that,” Amelia rubbed the back of her head. “When we found Kiara, she was being attacked by this weird guy with a dark energy… it makes me shudder just thinking about him.”

Gura pulled Amelia closer as he heard her breath shake. “I’m here. Nothing’s going to happen.”

“I know,” Amelia squeezed her hands together, steadying herself. “Apparently Ryan knew him… or at least knew what that energy was. Out of nowhere, a bunch of magical energy exerted from him and he killed the guy.”

“He has magic?!” Gura exclaimed. Magical beings always exert magic energy, even when they’re hiding their presence. The fact Ryan wasn’t exerting any magical energy should mean that he was one hundred percent human.

“Yeah,” Amelia said. “If I could compare him to someone, I would probably compare him to Ina.”

“He’s that strong?” Gura’s eyes widened in shock.

“Yeah,” Amelia sighed. “Well, let’s not worry about that right now. We have a wedding to get to, after all.”

* * *

Grimm was sitting on a couch in a wooden cottage, sipping on some coffee as he looked at blueprints for the first KFP in the Phoenix Dimension. “This actually looks pretty good,” he said to himself as he set the mug down. “I’m sure a lot of people would like this.”

He looked up as a white and blue flame appeared before him. Suddenly, Nux appeared with Dorris, Rosalyn, Spade Echo, and Artia as he carried Civia and Yogiri who were both heavily beaten. “Can you lend me a hand here?”

“Of course,” Grimm shot up, gently grabbing Civia, who was the more bloodied from the two. He laid her down on the couch and started to heal her wounds, orange flames burning over them.

“Where are we?” Rosalyn asked, looking at Nux. “Better yet, who are you?”

“Name’s Nux,” Nux introduced himself as he started to heal Yogiri, although he was going a slower than Grimm was. “This is a place where we can get Civia and Yogiri over here healed before I take you to Japan.”

“Not that we’re not thankful, but why are you helping us?” Nux turned as Dorris spoke.

“A friend of mine wanted me to save your asses,” Nux replied.

“Give her here,” Grimm gestured towards Yogiri as he was finished healing Civia’s wounds. Nux gently picked her up, handing her to Grimm.

“You can’t stay here long,” Grimm said. “At most you can stay here a few hours, but I can’t have non-phoenixes here for too long.”

“Thanks, Grimm,” Nux smirked before turning to the other girls. “Now kick your feet up. You mist have had a hard time the past couple of years.”

* * *

“Hey Ina,” Ryan said, walking up to Ina who was wearing a lavender dress. “Do you know where Tenchou is?”

“Kiara will actually be the one singing, so she’s preparing for that,” Ina said. “I guess you can say it’s going to be fire.”

“That’s a reach, even for you,” Ryan rubbed the back of his.

“Anyways, since when did you have magic?” Ina asked. Since Ryan already revealed he had magic to Suisei, Kiara, Amelia, Calli, and YAGOO, he reasoned that he didn’t need to hide it anymore.

“I’ll probably end up explaining tomorrow,” Ryan replied. “I already told Suisei since she was at my place this morning, but I don’t want to make Gura and Ame’s day about me, ya know?”

“Humu-humu,” Ina nodded. “Anyways, shall we find a seat.”

* * *

“Fancy seeing you here,” Suisei said as she sat next to Ryan.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryan sighed, waving his hand dismissively as she sat down. “The wedding is about to start.”

As he said that, Kiara walked onto the stage off on the side, wearing what seemed to be an orange maid costume. She then started to sing a song called “Heart Challenger”. _Huh, maybe she really is an idol,_ Ryan thought to himself, but perished the thought as the mental image of her trying to drink Calli’s “milk” popped into his head. _Nevermind. That would never happen._

One by one, couples walked down the aisle. Fubuki and Mio, Noel and Flare, Moona and Iofi, Okayu and Korone, and Marine and Rushia walked down the aisle, taking their respective sides on the altar. Enma was the one to walk down with the rings and Uto was the flower girl.

Ryan’s smile widened as Gura and Amelia walked down the aisle together. Amelia opted for wearing a yellow dress instead of a suit and Gura wore the blue gown that she wore the first time around. Ryan’s eyes followed the couple as the stepped up. YAGOO then walked up from the side, walking towards the microphone on the altar. “Today we gather to wed two people that are very near and dear to all of our hearts. A tale through time between two people who have now found themselves here.”

Ryan turned to look at Suisei as the readings started. He thought about the past few weeks. Suisei had always been there for him. Well, physically at least. He wasn’t sure if she was there for him as a friend all the time, but she was there for him, nonetheless.

 _I can think about stuff like this later,_ Ryan thought to himself. He looked up to see Amelia and Gura facing each other, YAGOO in between them. _Looks like it’s time for the vows._

“Gura, I’ve known you ever since I got my magic,” Amelia started. “I met you while Jack was taking me through time, training me to become a competent mage. When I first saw you, I knew I didn’t want to leave. I was wounded and stranded on a rock and you came up from the sea and tended to my wounds. We spent a few months together, just chatting and hunting and living together. When Jack picked me up, I had a huge argument with him. One of my greatest regrets was leaving you without saying goodbye. When I saw you in the room when YAGOO introduced us to our gen mates, I couldn’t be happier. From there, it’s history. Honestly, I think I used up all my luck in seeing you again. I love you, Gura and I don’t ever want to take this back.”

“Eh, I wouldn’t lie if I said I wasn’t nervous, but I know I won’t regret this either,” Gura looked down, closing her eyes before opening them again to meet Amelia’s. “When I was a baby shark, I was just swimming along when I saw a human beaten and starving. It was the first human I’ve ever met. I admit that I first met you out of curiosity, but as I got to know you, I slowly started to fall in love. When you vanished, I was so lost without you. I spent a whole 4000 years searching for you. When YAGOO recruited me, you were the last person I thought I would find you. When I saw your face, I was so happy, I couldn’t think. Even if you weren’t the person who I thought you were, I was still happy. Words can’t describe how happy I am to be here right now. I love you, Ame.”

At that point, YAGOO motioned to Enma, who walked up to the two. “Heh, I never thought you two would grow a pair,” Enma smirked as she put the rings on each of their fingers. “I’m so proud of you two.”

“With the power invested in me as the CEO of an entertainment company, I pronounce you two wife and wife,” YAGOO said, his smile widening. “You may now kiss the bride.”

“Ame!” Gura tackled Amelia to the floor, planting her lips on her.

 _I guess I can enjoy this happy ending for now,_ Ryan thought to himself. _At least they can be happy._

* * *

“Alona~!” Ryan turned around to see Aki and Mel walking towards him. “Fubuki was talking about you, so we figured we would see what the big deal is.”

“I see,” Ryan smiled, offering his hand to shake. “My name is Ryan Shade. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“My name is Aki Rosenthal,” Aki introduced himself. “The pleasure is all mine.”

“Konkapu~!” Mel bounded over to Ryan, an excited expression on her face. “My name is Yozora Mel! It’s nice to meet you!”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Ryan said, his smile only widening.

“Ryan!” Ryan turned to see Gura bounding over him, tackling him into a hug as Amelia walked up to him.

“Thanks for saving my wife,” Gura said.

“It’s no problem,” Ryan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“You know, it’s a shame you don’t have a mom,” Amelia sighed, her shoulders slumping. “I would have loved to-,”

“Ame, you have a wife,” Ryan reminded her.

“Speaking of wives, you better run,” Amelia winked at Ryan.

“What do you mean wi-,” Ryan was cut off when he felt a malicious aura from behind him. He turned around to see Suisei looking at Ryan with a scary look on her face.

“Ryan, I believe we need to have a talk,” Suisei smiled.

“You know, I don’t know how this correlates with wives,” Ryan turned to Amelia.

“What was that?” Ryan stiffened when Suisei summoned her giant golden battle axe.

“Ah shit.”

* * *

“You know, the axe was unnecessary,” Ryan grumbled, healing a large cut on his arm as he walked home, Suisei following not far behind with a sweet smile on her face.

“I believe it was perfectly necessary,” Suisei said as Ryan opened the door to the building, Suisei walking through first.

“Whatever you say,” Ryan grumbled. As he opened the door, he saw the embers of a blue and white fading away as Nux stood there with Nux holding an unconscious Civia and Yogiri, Spade Echo, Artia, Dorris, and Rosalyn looking at him, slightly shocked.

“I can explain,” Nux said.

“Ryan, what’s this?” Suisei asked, a rusty axe to the back of his neck.

“Time and place, Nux,” Ryan grumbled.

“What?” Nux tried to shrug but failed because of the two people on his shoulders. “It’s not like I a had a choice.”

“Waiting on you, Ryan~,” Suisei said, pushing the axe into his skin.

“Ah shit.”


	23. Repentance

Day 022: Repentance

“So that’s what’s going on,” Suisei rubbed her chin as she took her axe out of Ryan’s arm.

“You could have waited five minutes,” Ryan grumbled as he started to heal himself.

“Is this… normal…?” Rosalyn asked, slightly horrified.

“No/yes,” Ryan and Suisei said at the same time.

“What do you mean this is normal?” Ryan turned to Suisei.

“How many times have I cut you up these past few weeks?”

“Well…” Ryan shuffled uncomfortably. “That doesn’t change the fact that you shouldn’t-,”

“Well, look at the time!” Suisei said, looking at her phone. “We need to get all of you to YAGOO.”

“Really?!” Dorris perked up. “Thank you, Suisei!”

“No problem,” Suisei said. “Actually, I just got a new car just for this. It’s a really fancy white convertible.”

“White convertible, where have I heard this before?” Ryan wondered to himself. “Eh, if I’m not remembering it, it’s probably not that important. Let’s go.”

* * *

Kiara hummed to herself as unlocked the doors from the inside. She frowned as she remembered the events from two days ago. She didn’t know if she could see Ryan the same after he basically lied to her as long as he had known her. “Speaking of which, he’s running a little late today,” Kiara said, taking out her phone. “Maybe I should call hi- wait… what’s that noise?”

Kiara looked up when she heard the soft sound of a motor humming. She started to sweat as the sound got louder. “Holy shit!” Kiara jumped as a white convertible drove through the alley. She grabbed the gadget on her belt, extending her shield just in time for the car to crash through the windows. Fire wings sprouted from Kiara’s back, propelling her forward so she wouldn’t get sent flying back by the car.

“Okay, you are _never_ getting behind the wheel _again_ ,” Kiara hear Ryan’s voice as she looked up to see Ryan exiting the passenger’s seat. “You killed like… how many people?”

“Million kill!” Suisei cheered from the driver’s seat.

“Where am I…? What happened…?” A familiar voice came from the back of the car.

“Yogiri!” Kiara flinched as she heard the name of her friend. “You’re finally awake!”

“Yogiri?!” Kiara almost jumped out of her skin. “She’s here?!”

“Yeah, I’m here…” Yogiri sat up in the backseat, looking around. “Seriously, where am I?”

“Actually, we need to get you to YAGOO,” Suisei said, turning around to look at Yogiri. “Let me just kick this baby in reverse…”

“Wait no-,” Kiara swore she heard Artia’s voice being cut off by Suisei flooring it on reverse, the car speeding out of the destroyed building and into the depths of the alley.

“So that just happened,” Ryan rubbed the back of his head. “Here, I got this.”

Ryan raised his hand towards the mess and concentrated. The shattered bits of glass and brick started to rise, floating over to their original spots before mending itself. He then turned to Kiara. “I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?”

“Yeah, considering you lied to me ever since we met,” Kiara said. “Are you even the Little Egg I’ve gotten to know? I don’t even think I could trust you if you hid such a big thing like that.”

“Ouch,” Kiara flinched as she heard Ryan’s voice cracked. His lips twitched, as if he was using every fiber of his being to keep up the small smile he had on his face. And his eyes… Kiara looked away momentarily but forced herself to look into them. If she was going to say something like that, she should look Ryan in the eye, no matter how hurt he looked or how guilty she felt. “I know it’s not your fault, but it still kind of hurts, you know?”

“Ryan…?” Kiara honestly didn’t know what to expect but considering the fact that Ryan had basically been lying to her ever since he met her, she didn’t expect such a genuine reaction.

“I’m fine,” Tears were flowing freely from Ryan’s eyes, no matter how many times he wiped his eyes, the tears wouldn’t stop. “It’s just… you’re my Mama Birb… and hearing you say that is really painful, even if I honestly deserve it.”

When the words “Mama Birb” reached Kiara’s ears, she stiffened, her motherly instinct instantly kicking in. She took a step forward, tentatively inching towards Ryan. Ryan stood still, as if still processing what just happened as Kiara slowly walked up to him, looking into his eyes. Kiara tilted her head as she was just a few inches away from Ryan, trying to understand how he felt. After a few seconds of silence, Kiara pulled Ryan into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” Ryan buried his head into Kiara’s shoulders, trying and failing to hold back his sobs. “I’m sorry.”

* * *

“I-I’m okay now,” Ryan pulled away from Kiara’s embrace, his eyes red and puffy as he sniffled. “I’m sorry you had to see me like this. I never really wanted to show you this side of me.”

“It’s okay,” Kiara looked at Ryan with a conflicted expression. “I still want to know what’s up with you.”

“I know,” Ryan heaved a sigh, sitting down. “Can you sit down? This is quite the story.”

“O-okay,” Kiara sighed, taking a seat next to Ryan. Judging by his expression, Kiara could only guess that it was a hard story for him to tell.

“Well, let me start from the beginning,” Ryan said looking at his hands. “Twelve days ago, I was nothing but a normal person working for a KFP under you. I met a lot of people and made a lot of friends. Those two weeks were the happiest two weeks of my life. No magic, no danger, no nothing.”

Kiara looked at Ryan, her confusion peaking. “Then six days from now, you decided to celebrate two weeks since the grand opening, but instead of celebrating for KFP, you decided to host the party for me, celebrating me being employed for two weeks,” Kiara flinched. Before the whole MILF thing, she had just started planning a celebration for Ryan. How did he know about that? Even more so, how did he know the exact day that it was going to happen? “You know, that was one of the best days of my life. Well, that until I got shot in the head.”

Kiara froze. “Y-you were what?”

“Actually, I think Ame needs to hear this too,” Ryan sighed, taking out his phone.

“Why does Ame need to know this as well?” Kiara asked. She didn’t have any problem with Ame hearing the story, but she was just curious.

“You’ll find out soon,” Ryan said. At that moment, the doors opened, Amelia walking in.

“You’re finally going to tell me the full story now, huh?” Amelia asked, sitting down next to Ryan.

“Yeah, I was in the middle of telling Tenchou,” Ryan said, looking at Amelia with conflicted eyes. Before looking at the counter. “Anyways, me getting shot in the head.”

“Yeah, I know that part,” Amelia said. Kiara’s attention snapped to Amelia as soon as she said that.

“You know Ryan was shot in the head?!” Kiara exclaimed, more shocked than angry.

“Well, that was the first time I was shot in the head,” Ryan cut in, causing both of them to freeze. “I was thrown back in time to my first day. Things went down a lot differently than they did this time. Technically, I got my magic two days ago.”

“This isn’t your first time going back?” Amelia asked, her face paling as she remembered her boss.

“Jack already knows,” Ryan said.

“Wait,” Kiara held her hands up. “Who’s Jack?”

“The person who created the ability to travel through time,” Ryan explained. “Anyways, six days from now, we entered a war with MILF. That’s when I got shot in the head a second time.”

Both Kiara and Amelia shuddered as Ryan talked about something that should be fatal so casually. “That’s when I met him. My other half. Edhas. The Fifth Mask. We had our differences, but we sorted them out, winning the war.”

Kiara and Amelia leaned in, morbidly interested. “After that, I spent a while enjoying my life. Tenchou got married to Calli, Korone got married to Okayu, and everything was going fine. Tenchou even tried to hook me up with a girlfriend,” Ryan chuckled to himself. Kiara smiled. That _did_ sound like something she would do. “Well, and then the void came. An acquaintance of mine got possessed by the void. Kind of like the soldier that I fought a couple days ago. We won, but Edhas… he…”

Ryan wiped his eyes, but a single tear escaped, falling onto the counter. Ryan then turned to Amelia. “That’s when you gave me this,” Ryan sighed, showing Amelia his watch. “Then I travelled back in time again. To save Edhas.”

“What happened then?” Kiara asked, causing Ryan and Amelia to direct their attention to the phoenix.

“I think I can explain this one,” Amelia said. “I knew Ryan for about two weeks as he worked here. He was quite mysterious, but he was a good person. He did a lot of things for us. He even found a way to have Aloe see HoloFive for a day. Then six days from now… he got shot in the head again, pushing you to the side so you wouldn’t get hurt.”

“Y-you took a bullet in the head for me…?” Kiara asked, looking at Ryan with a shot expression. “You know I could come back to life, right?”

“Yeah, but the thought of you being hurt was too much for me,” Ryan said. “If I had to do it again, which I have, I would take the bullet again. I would do anything for you, Tenchou. You’re my Mama Birb, and I’m you’re Little Egg.”

“Ryan…” Kiara pulled Ryan into a hug, giving him a noogie. “You idiot! Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?!”

“I didn’t want any of you to feel obligated to become my friend,” Ryan said, burying his face into her shoulder. “I wanted you to become my friend from your own free will.”

“I guess I taught you well, huh?” Kiara said, stroking Ryan’s hair. “I’m really happy you told me, though. Your Mama Birb will always be here for you.”

“Ryan…” Kiara stiffened as Calli appeared, black mist enveloping the entire floor. If looks can kill, Calli would personally be escorting Ryan to the afterlife. “What are you doing…?”

“Oh, if Kiara is my Mama Birb, I guess you’re my dad, huh?” Ryan looked towards Calli, giving her a wide smile despite his puffy eyes. “Come join the family hug.”

“D-dad?! Where did you get that idea?!” Calli exclaimed, her face beet red.

“Just get over here,” Ryan used magic to pull Calli over, forcing her into the hug.

“You know what?” Calli smiled, embracing Ryan and Kiara. “This isn’t too bad.”

* * *

“I’m home,” Ryan sighed as he opened the door, walking into his apartment.

“Welcome ba-,” Suisei popped her head from the door to his room but stopped herself when she saw Ryan’s red and puffy eyes. “What happened?”

“N-nothi-,”

“Who do I need to kill?” Suisei’s expression darkened as she summoned her battle axe.

“N-no one!” Ryan held his hands up, looking distressed. “I… I told Tenchou the truth today.”

“Oh, I see,” Suisei said, dismissing her axe as she walked up to Ryan. “I guess it was hard, huh?”

“Yeah, it was,” Ryan said, looking down. Suisei then pulled him to a hug, Ryan flinching in response.

“C’mon Ryan, it’s just a hug,” Suisei giggled. “Are you that afraid of intimacy?”

“Yeah,” Ryan said, awkwardly hugging back. “It does, but I think I can make an exception. Just for you.”

“Of course,” Suisei said, smiling. “That’s what friends are for, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This chapter was very hard for me to write. Anyways, I want to make an announcement. As of this chapter, I'm writing HoloCN out of this fic. I did some reading to find out more about their characters, and found some things that caused me to come to this decision. I hope you can understand.


	24. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awoo~!

Day 023: Black and White

“Awoo~!” Lumi cheered as she skipped along the forest, finding her way back to her cabin. She had been looking for people to talk to, but the forest was pretty empty. That Miko person at the top of the mountain was very nice to talk to, but Lumi wanted more friends to talk to. She opened the door to her wooden cabin, a wide smile on her face. “What should I eat today?”

She walked over to her fridge, opening it. There was nothing there. “Aw darn, I guess I have to go hunting,” she said to herself as she closed the fridge door. She was about to turn around but stopped herself when she saw a particular orange pamphlet attached to the fridge. She detached the pamphlet from the magnet on her fridge and read it. “Where did I get this?”

She read it a couple times. “It says I can meet people there?! Maybe I should invite Merry!” She bolted over to her phone, dialing her cousin’s phone number. “Awoo~!”

* * *

Merryweather sat down on the bed in his quarters. As a commander of the Navy, he had his own quarters, so he had time to let himself breathe. He took off his hat, letting his dog ears flop down on his head. At that time, he heard his phone ring on his nightstand. He heaved a sigh, standing up and walking over to the nightstand, picking up the phone. He looked at it to see a picture of him and his cousin, Lumi posing together. He smiled softly as he answered the call.

“Hello?” Merry asked, putting the phone to his ear.

“Hello!” Lumi cheered in her normal, cheerful voice. “I found this really fun place we can go to and meet new friends! Awoo~!”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Lumi?” Merry asked, heaving a sigh. “With tensions this high, I’m not sure it would be a good idea.”

“It seems that the pamphlet I got was actually targeted towards demons,” Lumi replied. “I’m sure it would be really fun!”

“If you say so,” Merry said. “I’ll meet up with you in a couple hours. You’re still in Japan, right?”

“Yup!” Lumi chirped. “I’ll see you soon! Awoo~!”

Merry smiled as the line went dead. “I guess some things never change.”

* * *

“Agh, my back,” Ryan said as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Morning Sui-,”

“Shhh!” Suisei shushed him, cutting off. Ryan looked around bleary-eyed to see Suisei mashing on a controller, looking at a TV she apparently installed while Ryan was asleep. She was playing Tetris 99, of course, and it seemed that she was competing with someone for first place. “I’m trying to focus!”

“Whatever you say,” Ryan sighed as he got out of bed, followed by the TV making a bunch of noises.

“Ah, I lost!” Suisei looked at the TV. “What?! That was YAGOO?! Matsuri damn it not again!”

“It seems that YAGOO is a pretty good gamer,” Ryan heaved a sigh. “Well, I need to go to work.”

“Yeah, yeah, shoo,” Suisei waved her hand dismissively as she started another game. “I have a stream in 30 minutes and I don’t want you to be here when it starts.”

“Whatever you say,” Ryan heaved a sigh as he opened the door to his apartment, walking out.

* * *

“Morning Tenchou,” Ryan smiled as he opened the doors to the KFP.

“Hey Ryan,” Kiara said, a bright smile on her face. “Are you feeling better?”

“Getting all of that off my chest yesterday felt really good,” Ryan replied. With a snap of his fingers, he was instantly in his KFP uniform. “God, it feels good to do that again.”

“I bet it does,” Kiara put a hand on Ryan’s shoulder as he walked around to the other side of the counter. “I’m proud of you, my Little Egg.”

“Thanks, Tenchou,” Ryan said with a smile. At that time, the doors opened.

“Awoo~!” Lumi cheered as she barreled through the door. “Is this KFP?”

“Yes, it is,” Ryan said. “Welcome to KFP. My name is Ryan Shade.”

“I’m Takanashi Kiara and I’m the manager!” Kiara introduced herself, excited to see someone new. “What would you like to order?”

“Nothing for now,” Lumi said as she sat down at the counter. “I’m waiting for my cousin to join me.”

“Oh, someone else I coming as well?” Kiara asked. “That’s great!”

“Yep!” Lumi said, smiling. “Awoo~!”

 _-100 hp! Critical Hit!_ Ryan clenched his chest as the cuteness seeped into his body.

“Are you okay?” Kiara asked, looking at Ryan, concerned.

“Yeah,” Ryan said. “I’ve been dealing with this ever since I started working here, I don’t really know what it is.”

“Maybe I’ll get Choco-sensei to check you out someday,” Kiara said.

“Please don’t word it like that,” Ryan shuddered, remembering the time Choco came to “Get Ryan a Girlfriend Day”. “It brings some… unsavory memories.”

“I don’t see why Choco-sensei hitting on you would be a bad thing, but okay,” Kiara shrugged as the door opened.

“Is this KFP?” A man with dog ears and black hair walked into the restaurant. He wore a military uniform with a lot of medals pinned on it. He wore an oversized, puffy jacket over the outfit and a red tie. He had a black and red hat, his dog ears sticking out on either side. He then focused his attention towards the wolf girl sitting at the counter. “Lumi!”

“Merry!” Lumi jumped up, tackling the dog boy into a hug. “It’s been so long! How are you?!”

“I’ve been alright,” The dog boy, seemingly named Merry replied, putting a hand on Lumi’s head. “Let’s sit down, shall we?”

“Sure! Awoo~!” Lumi smiled brightly as she pulled Lumi over to the counter. “This is my cousin Merry!”

“It’s nice to meet you, Merry,” Ryan extended his hand to shake. “My name is Ryan Shade.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Merry said before turning to Kiara. “You must be Takanashi Kiara. I wonder why a CEO is working at such a small joint.”

“Well, I wanted to make this place a sanctuary for magical beings,” Kiara said with a smile. “What would you like to order, Merry?”

“Do you have treats?” Merry tilted his head, obviously excited.

“Of course!” Kiara said. She then turned to Lumi. “What would you like?”

“Can I order some head pats?” Lumi asked, her tail wagging excitedly.

“Ryan, I’ll go get the treats. Can you do the pats?” Kiara asked.

“I would love to,” Ryan said as Kiara walked to the back room. “Alright, Lumi. Here you go.”

Ryan smiled as he put his hand on Lumi’s head, rubbing it gently. Lumi smiled as she closed her eyes, her tail wagging even more.

 _-999 hp! Super Effective!_ Ryan clenched his chest in pain.

“Can I pave pats too?” Merry asked, taking off his hat.

“Of course,” Ryan smiled softly as he placed his free hand over Merry’s head. Merry closed his eyes, his ears twitching as his tail started to sway from side to side.

“I’m back!” Kiara smiled as she walked over to Merry, who seemed to be enjoying the headpats. “Say A~”

“Ah,” Merry opened his mouth, his eyes still closed as Kiara fed him the treat. “This is really good!”

“Hey Tenchou,” Ryan tuned his head to face Kiara.

“What’s up, my Little Egg?” Kiara tilted her head.

“I take back everything I said yesterday,” Ryan turned to look at Lumi and Merry. “This is the best day of my life.”

* * *

“I’m back,” Ryan said as he opened the door to his apartment.

“Hey Ryan,” Ryan heard Suisei’s voice come from his room. “You might want to see this.”

“What’s up?” Ryan asked, his hands in his pockets as he walked through the door to see Suisei looking at the TV screen. Ryan saw that she had since moved her streaming PC into Ryan’s room, but paid it no mind.

“Look,” Suisei pointed at the TV. Ryan sat down next to her, interested in what she wanted to show him.

“As you can see from this overhead footage, roughly a quarter of China has been covered by this darkness,” The news reporter said. “Some are suspecting that this is a power outage, but it doesn’t seem to be the case. No matter how many lights we shine into the darkness, it is impossible to see our way through. We have sent in a team to report, but we have been unable to contact them since they entered the darkness. It seems to be rapidly spreading throughout the country. More at 8.”

“Do you know what it is?” Suisei asked.

“Yeah, it’s the void,” Ryan’s expression darkened. “It looks like war is coming. We have to prepare.”

* * *

Shade heaved a sigh as he looked at the TV. “Looks like shit’s hitting the fan, huh?”

“What do you say we do, Shade?” Sabrina asked as she walked into the room, her mask on.

“Looks like this is the biggest threat that’s entered this dimension since the evil gods that resided in heaven three years ago,” Shade said, standing up. “I guess we’re going to have to pull the Masked Mages from retirement.”

* * *

Grimm looking around him with a satisfied smile on his face. The Phoenix Dimension’s development was going very well. Although there weren’t a lot of buildings, he liked it that way. He liked that lush plains, flowers blooming throughout the terrain as small hills and valleys were scattered across the plains.

“It seems that you’re doing well,” Grimm turned around to see Shade closing a portal behind him. Shade was a bit taller than 2 meters. He was lean and muscular, but his muscles were being covered by his baggy orange shirt and cargo pants. His hair was short, messy and blond. His left eye was covered by an eyepatch, but his right eye was a deep ocean blue. “I haven’t seen you in a while, Grimm.”

“Hey big bro,” Grimm said as he tuned towards Shade. “Would it kill you to visit every once in a while?”

“You know how much I don’t like to leave the overworld,” Shade said, shaking his head. “I’m happy to see you’re in good shape, though.”

“Yeah, surprisingly, Nux was the one to put me on the right path,” Grimm chuckled. “He’s been a lot more involved lately.”

“That’s good, because I might need his help,” Shade heaved a sigh. “It seems the void has come to the overworld. I’m trying to put together the Masked Mages again. Are you in?”

“You know, Nux was here not to long ago asking me to help him out with the void,” Grimm said. “I’ll be there for the fight. Don’t you worry.”

“Interesting,” Shade rubbed his chin. “I’m going to host a meeting in a couple of days for the Masked Mages. Please be there.”

“Will do, bro,” Grimm said.

“Thank you,” Shade said, turning around. With a wave of his hand, a portal opened up. Without another word, Shade stepped through, closing the portal behind him.

* * *

“Are you sure you want another shot?” Roberu asked.

“Yeah,” Jack grumbled. Jack’s short hair was messy, as if he hasn’t brushed it in years. His right eye was brown, but his left eye was covered with an eyepatch. He wore a blue trench coat and a checkered shirt underneath, topping off his outfit with dark brown cargo pants. “It’s not my fault that your alcohol is weak as hell.”

“Whatever you say,” Roberu sighed, pouring Jack another shot of liquor, sliding it over.

“Thanks man,” Jack said as he downed the shot in one go.

“I should have known that you would be here,” Jack didn’t even turn when he heard Shade’s voice.

“What the hell do you want?” Jack asked. “I thought I could just retire in peace now that the evil gods are dead.”

“We both know what’s going on right now,” Shade said, sitting next to Jack as he looked at Roberu. “I’ll take some cola.”

“One cola, coming right up!” Roberu said, spinning around to prepare Shade’s drink.

“I guess I don’t really have a choice,” Jack rubbed his temples.

“Here’s your order,” Roberu said cheerfully, placing a glass of cola before Shade.

“The meeting’s in a couple of days,” Shade said. “Meet me at KFP.”

Jack only grunted in response. “I guess I’ll take my leave now,” Shade said. “Oh, and Roberu?”

“Yes?” Roberu perked up.

“Congratulations on winning,” Shade said, smirking as he vanished with the glass.

“I’m not going to get that glass back, am I?”

* * *

“I really enjoyed our date today,” Ollie said, a huge smile on her face as she held Brianna’s hand.

“Yeah, me too,” Brianna smiled at her partner. “I never thought I would enjoy an arcade as much as I did. My brother was a bit of a gamer, but I never saw the appeal of it.”

“You were surprisingly good at the rhythm games!” Ollie exclaimed as they found their way to Brianna’s house. Brianna got the keys from her pocket, unlocking the door.

“I was actually in a marching band before I died,” Brianna said, nostalgia flooding through her eyes as she sat down on the couch next to Ollie. “I wonder if I can go back to the living world one day.”

At that moment, the two heard a knock on the door. “I got it,” Brianna said, standing up and making her way to the door. She opened the door, flinching slightly when she saw Shade.

“It’s nice to see you, Brianna,” Shade said, a small smile on his face.

“If you’re here, then I guess something bad is happening,” Brianna said.

“As much as I want to let you exist in the underworld happily, there’s a threat that can potentially seep its way in here,” Shade said. “I really need your help.”

“I guess I have something to fight for now,” Brianna said, looking back into the house for a second before looking at Shade. “I guess I’m in.”

“I’ll come pick you up for the meeting in a couple days,” Shade said.

“Thanks,” Brianna said before closing the door.

“Bri?” Ollie asked as Brianna flopped on the couch next to her, snuggling into the zombie idol. “Who was that?”

“My foster dad,” Brianna replied, burying her face into Ollie’s shoulder. “It looks like I have a job to do.”

* * *

Shade appeared atop a building to see a man with a black hoodie and black pants on, his back facing Shade.

“I’m in,” Reporter said as he looked at the city lights in the distance. “It’s not like I have a choice.”

“Thank you, Reporter,” Shade said, closing his eyes. With a flash of orange light, he was gone.

“Ugh, I guess I have responsibilities again,” Reporter ran his fingers through the hair under his hood. “What a drag.”

* * *

Shade’s last destination was the graveyard of the Masked Mages. He stood before a figure whose back was faced towards him. “I’m not the person you’re looking for,” The figure said, not caring to turn around to confront Shade.

“I know,” Shade replied, “but I decided that you deserve a spot amongst us.”

“I guess that’s fair enough,” The figure chuckled. “I already know what you’re up to. You know YAGOO is going to join us, right?”

“All the better,” Shade said. “The more help we can get, the better.”

“I guess you’re right,” The figure said. “I guess I’ll see you in a couple days.”

Shade smirked. “Thank you, Ryan Shade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was planning these last few chapters, I refused to not put Lumi and Merry in as I foreshadowed them TWICE and neglected to add them, so I felt that they deserved to be in here. Thank you for reading.  
> Lumi: https://www.twitch.tv/lumituber  
> https://www.twitch.tv/merryweatherey


	25. Moths to a Flame

Day 024: Moths to a Flame

Juniper was in her small form, flying throughout the city. “Damn, there’s nothing interesting to do,” she said to herself as she weaved her way through people and cars, trying her best not to get squished. She then flew a bit too close to a car, causing her to veer off to the side into an alley.

“Stupid fucking cars…” Juniper grumbled to herself as she flew down the alley. She then spiraled downwards as she crossed the barrier.

“Fuck!” Juniper said as she flopped on the floor. “I didn’t know there was a barrier here… I should stay in my small form for now in case anyone else is here.”

She started to flap her wings as she ascended from the ground. “I guess I’ll continue forward,” She said as she continued down the alley. As she crossed the threshold, she saw a KFP in the middle of an open area.

“What’s a KFP doing here?” Juniper was hesitant, but as a moth, the lights drew her in. “Whatever. Let’s see why a KFP is open at 1 am.”

* * *

Kiara was humming to herself as she arranged everything. YAGOO had told her that KFP would be the meeting spot of a lot of groups to prepare for the upcoming war against MILF. “I’m really excited for this,” Kiara said to herself as she wiped down the counter. As she finished, she heard a small thud from the door. As she turned, she saw a small bug. As she approached the door, she heard a faint sound of muttering. Curious, Kiara opened the door.

“Stupid fucking glass I swear to-,” The moth stopped talking to give Kiara a blank stare. “Uh… hi…?”

“Do you need something?” Kiara tilted her head towards the small moth.

“Are you open?” The moth asked.

“No, but since you’re here, I might as well open up,” Kiara replied. “Give me a second. I need to call my employee.”

* * *

“Where did you go?” Suisei asked as Ryan opened the door to his apartment. “I was kind of worried when I came back and you weren’t here.”

“I had to talk to someone,” Ryan replied, rubbing the back of his head. “Just some preparations for the war, you know. Some contacts of mine are preparing to fight at our side.”

“That’s good,” Suisei said. “Now you need to get some rest. You have work tomorrow.”

“I guess you’re ri-,” Ryan was cut off when his phone started to ring. He curiously picked it from his pocket. “Oh great.”

“What?” Suisei tilted her head. “What’s going on?”

“Overtime,” Ryan grumbled as he answered the phone. “Hey Tenchou. What’s u-,”

“KIKKERIKIII~!!!” Kiara shouted through the phone. Suisei flinched at the sheer volume, but Ryan just stayed still, a blank expression on his face.

“What’s up Tenchou?” Ryan asked.

“We have a customer! Get your ass over here!” Kiara shouted.

“Hai, hai,” Ryan heaved a sigh. “I’ll be there.”

“I guess you have to go,” Suisei said as Ryan hung up the phone.

“I’ll see you later I guess,” Ryan sighed as he turned around, leaving his apartment.

* * *

“So why are you forcing an employee to work at this time?” Ryan head a voice as he opened the door.

“Oh, it’s because he’s my Little Egg!” Kiara replied, looking at the counter. “He would do anything I ask!”

“Yeah, I guess I would,” Ryan said, catching Kiara’s attention. “Where’s the customer?”

“Right here,” Ryan notice a speck fall from the counter. With a flash of light, it grew into a humanoid moth creature with four arms, long, white hair, and black eyes with yellow irises. “My name is Juniper Actias. Nice to meet you.”

“Ryan Shade,” Ryan rubbed the back of his head as his clothes shimmered into his KFP uniform. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Interesting,” Juniper smiled as Ryan walked behind the counter. “I don’t think I’ve met someone stronger than me until I met you two.”

“Huh, I guess I’ve been progressing,” Ryan said, looking at his hands. “That’s good I guess, considering we’re going to be fighting in a war soon.”

“Oh, a war?” Juniper put a finger on her chin. “Do tell.”

“Are you sure we should be telling just a random customer about this?” Kiara asked. “I didn’t even know you were going to be fighting in the war.”

“Of course, I will be fighting in the war. Plus, the more help we have, the better,” Ryan said before turning his attention to Juniper. “The whole incident in China is being caused by a certain… entity. We’re going to be fighting a war against it to hopefully eradicate it from existence.”

“Huh, I was wondering what that was about,” Juniper said. “That sounds fun. Maybe I’ll join in. Sure as hell beats doing nothing.”

“See? What’s the worst that can happen?” Ryan asked.

“A lot can happen,” Kiara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Anyways, what would you like to order?” Ryan asked.

“Uhh, I dunno, I’ll just have fried chicken or something,” Juniper shrugged her four arms. “No spices please.”

“One Birb Mild Wings, coming right up!” Kiara said, darting over to the back room. Ryan sighed. At this point, it was practically a race to the back room to see who would cook that day, as neither of them wanted the other person to do too much work.

“You know, this place is pretty neat,” Ryan turned back to Juniper as he heard her speak.

“Yeah, working here has been pretty nice,” Ryan replied, rubbing the back of his head. “The people that come here are usually really nice. Chaotic, but nice.”

“I see,” Juniper nodded, a satisfied expression on her face. “That’s good. I might come here more often then.”

“That’s good!” Kiara darted out with a tub of fried chicken. “Here you go!”

“Thank you,” Juniper said. “I guess I won’t hold you up too long. I’ll take my leave now. Do I need to pay?”

“Nah, this one is on me!” Kiara smiled brightly.

“If that’s all, can I go back to bed?” Ryan grumbled.

“Sure,” Kiara said.

“Thank god,” Ryan sighed. “I’ll see you.”

With a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

* * *

Ryan woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. “Do I have to?” He grumbled to himself as he rolled over, grabbing his phone.

“Work is work,” Suisei said. “Sorry guys, that’s just my roommate waking up.”

“I don’t want to hear that from a streamer,” Ryan muttered under his breath as he picked up his phone.

“I assume you want me to come to work?” Ryan asked.

“KIKKERIKIII~!!!” Kiara shouted through the phone. “Yep! Did you really expect to get the day off because you came in for an hour?”

“I guess not,” Ryan grumbled to himself. “Hold on, I’ll make my way there.”

* * *

“You know, a day off wouldn’t hurt,” Ryan grumbled as he opened the doors to the KFP.

“Nonsense! If I can do it, you can do it!” Kiara exclaimed as Ryan walked to the other side of the counter. “Now go get dressed!”

“Yes Tenchou,” Ryan said as his clothes started to shimmer for the second time that day.

“Do you know who’s coming today?” Ryan asked.

“Actually, Reine is coming today!” Kiara said. “Have you met her before?”

“Funny story…” Ryan rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah, I can’t believe the fifth mask himself wrote a letter to get me out of there!” Ryan turned as he heard Reine’s voice to see her walking in with a fairly short girl with white hair that went down to the middle of her back and little wings jutting out of her head. “He’s a legend!”

“Yeah, yeah,” The girl waved her hand dismissively. “Doubt he’s all that strong though. I could probably kick his ass in a fight.”

“I’m happy you got my letter, Reine,” Ryan said, causing Reine and the unnamed girl to stop.

“Wait, you’re the fifth mask?!” Reine gasped, pointing at Ryan.

“You’re a part of Masked Mages?!” Kiara shouted.

“I’m just an honorary member,” Ryan waved his hand dismissively. “I’m taking his place until he comes back, but I did use his name to get you out of there.”

“Thank you,” Reine bowed. “I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t me get out of there.”

“Don’t mention it,” Ryan said. “I know how much of a dick Peafowl can be.”

“So, you’re the one who brought my family back to me,” The girl walked up to the counter, smirking as she held out her hand. “Name’s Iida Pochi. Thanks for saving her for me.”

“Name’s Ryan Shade,” Ryan smiled as he shook her hand. “What would you like to eat?”

“I’ll have cereal,” Reine said, sitting down.

“I’ll have the same,” Pochi said.

“Sure,” Ryan said, making his way to the back room.

“I’ll make it!” Kiara volunteered.

“Tenchou, you did the cooking earlier, so I’ll prepare the cereal,” Ryan said.

“Awh, fine,” Kiara sighed.

“Thanks, Tenchou,” Ryan smiled as he made his way into the back room.

“So, are you going to be going to China?” Ryan heard Kiara ask the two as he got the box of cereal from the back room.

“Yeah, wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Pochi said.

“Anya and Ollie are going to be there,” Reine said. “Apparently Ollie wants to bring her girlfriend. I don’t think that’s the best idea for a date, though.”

“I’m not sure Ollie is the best when it comes to planning dates anyways,” Ryan said, walking out of the back room with two bowls of cereal, placing it in front of the two customers. “Here’s your food.”

“Thank you,” Reine said, grabbing the spoon that Ryan handed. “You _did_ put the cereal first, right?”

“What do you take me for, a neanderthal?” Ryan asked, tilting his head.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t insult you like that,” Reine chuckled to herself as she took a bite. “You’re going to China, right?”

“Yeah, though I’m probably going to be representing the Masked Mages,” Ryan said. “Huh, I never thought I’d have to represent something in a war.”

“Now that you think of it, that is kind of weird,” Pochi rubbed her chin.

“Thank you for the food,” Reine said, placing the empty bowl down on the counter.

“This cereal is actually surprisingly good,” Pochi said, placing her own empty bowl on the counter. “What do you want to do now?”

“Do you want to play Minecraft together?” Reine tilted her head.

“Reine, how many times do we have to tell you that the amount of time you’re spending on Minecraft is not healthy,” Kiara said, bonking Reine on the head.

“Hey! I just… really like it, okay?!” Reine said defensively as she held the spot where Kiara had hit her.

“We’re going to war in a few days, so I think it’s okay to let Reine play Minecraft as long as she wants for now,” Pochi pointed out.

“That’s fair,” Kiara sighed, her shoulders slumping.

“I guess we can play Minecraft together if that’s what you want,” Pochi said, turning to Reine.

“Really?!” Reine perked up. “Let’s go!”

“Whatever you say,” Pochi smiled as she watched Reine dash off. “Before I go, I just want to say one thing.”

“What would that be?” Ryan asked as Pochi turned to him.

“Thanks for rescuing Reine. She told me about how things were back there. You really did her a favor,” Pochi said.

“It’s no problem,” Ryan said. “Anything to help out a friend.”

“Friend, huh?” Pochi put a finger on her chin. “You really are something special, huh? I’m glad you consider her a friend. Just keep her safe, okay?”

“I’ll do my best,” Ryan replied with a nod.

“That’s all I ask,” Pochi said before turning around, following Reine out of the restaurant.

“I guess you are a pretty good person,” Kiara smiled as she looked at the exit. “I’m sorry I ever doubted you.”

“It’s okay,” Ryan said. “It’s only natural, though. To helped the ones who pulled me out of darkness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juniper Actias:https://www.twitch.tv/juniperactias  
> Pochi-mama: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC22BVlBsZc6ta3Dqz75NU6Q


	26. Going Nuclear

Day 025: Going Nuclear

“Hmm, Maybe I should go… but who should I go with?” Lily rubbed her chin as she looked at the KFP pamphlet. After pacing for a few seconds, she perked up, as if a lightbulb turned on in her head.

“Ah, I know!” She said to herself, a bright smile on her face. With a wave of her hand, a portal appeared in front of her, which she excitedly flew through.

* * *

Lily appeared in an undisclosed country about half a kilometer away from a nuclear power plant. As soon as the portal closed behind her, she flinched, forming a force field around her. Just as the barrier finished forming, the power plant detonated, creating a small mushroom cloud in the process. Lily threw her arms in front of her as the shockwave forced her back, making a crack in the force field. As the mushroom cloud subsided, Lily started to glide down, the force field being replaced by a small magic coating to protect her from radiation. As she placed her feet on the ground, a figure stepped out of the smoke.

“Morning Lily!” The figure revealed herself to be a girl with purple hair and yellow streaks, her ears covered by muffs with smiling faces on them. She wore a hazmat suit that was zipped down to her stomach, revealing a bra that was covered by her hair. Her thigh highs had caution tape on the top of them and her shoes have the biohazard symbol on it.

“It’s been a while, Vivi,” Lily said, a smile growing on her face, giving her good friend a hug.

“So, what brings you here?” Vivi asked, smirking as she put her hands on her sides.

“Well, I found this place for magical people, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out,” Lily said, showing her the KFP pamphlet. “I don’t know how I got it, but it led me to this one guy. He’s really interesting and I want to mess with him a bit.”

“Oh, so you’ve finally found a guy~?” Vivi leaned forward, wiggling her eyebrows.

“N-no…! He’s just… I haven’t met someone whose emotions were as… complicated,” Lily defended herself. Despite being flustered, she was still soft spoken. “He seems to be content with life, but at the same time, he’s so… sad. I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Relax, I’m just playin’ with ya!” Vivi exclaimed, slapping her friend on the back. “Anyways, I’m totally down! Where is this place?”

* * *

“Up! Wake up!” Ryan woke out to someone softly tapping his face.

“Hai, hai, I’m awa-,” Ryan opened his eyes to see Suisei on top of him. He immediately jolted awake, accidentally bumping foreheads with Suisei. “Ow! What the hell?!”

“Ouch! I was just waking you up!” Suisei sat on the bed, rubbing her forehead.

“Sorry about that. You just startled me,” Ryan heaved a sigh, rubbing his forehead. “I didn’t expect to wake me up like that. Actually, I didn’t expect you to wake me up at all.”

“What can I say? I like to spice things up,” Suisei said, offering Ryan a shrug.

“I’m heading to work,” Ryan grumbled as he got out of bed. As he opened the door to leave the room, he stopped to turn to Suisei, a smile on her face. “I appreciate the thought, though.”

* * *

“Morning Tenchou,” Ryan smiled as he opened the doors to the KFP. Even though he did this every day, he never felt that it was repetitive since this action would always lead to something different and new, no matter how many times he travelled through time.

“Good morning Ryan!” Kiara ran over from the back room, jumping up with excitement. “Did ya sleep well?!”

“I actually did,” Ryan said as he walked over to the other side of the counter, his clothes shimmering into his uniform as he did. “I’m feeling pretty rested, considering the overtime you made me do yesterday.”

“C’mon, it was fun!” Kiara slapped Ryan on the back.

“Whatever you say, Mama Birb,” Ryan said, rubbing Kiara’s head, being extra careful not to hit the two hats on her head. Ryan then turned as a red glow appeared from outside the KFP. As the glow subsided, he saw Lily standing there with an unfamiliar woman. The woman was about as tall as him with purple hair. She wore what Ryan assumed was a hazmat suit, but it was zipped down to her stomach, her bra covered by her hair.

“Welcome to KFP,” Ryan said as the two entered the restaurant. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you, Lily.”

“I’m sorry, but Suisei scares me,” Lily said, shuddering as she did.

“Wow, I never thought I would see the day that Lily is scared of something!” The woman laughed heartily, putting a hand on the fae’s shoulder. “Lily here is usually the scary one.”

“I could totally see that happening,” Ryan muttered to himself before raising his voice again, directing his attention towards the woman. “My name is Ryan Shade. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Just call me Vivi,” The woman said, pulling Lily over to the counter, plopping herself down on a seat. “Nice to meetcha too.”

“Now, what would you like to eat?” Ryan asked, tilting his head as he offered the two ladies a customer service smile.

“Do you cook dreams?” Lily asked. “I would prefer nightmares, but I would take any kind of dream nonetheless.”

“I think I can extract them from the souls in the back,” Kiara tilted her head, putting a finger on her chin as she ran the possibilities through her head. “I think that’s possible.”

“Hmmm, do you serve anything radioactive?” Vivi asked, tilting her head. “The more the better.”

“Does nuclear waste work?” Ryan asked, sifting through Edhas’s “mental gift package” to see if there was anything that could transport something radioactive without harming anyone.

“Ah, something spicy,” Vivi smirked, giving Ryan finger guns. “My favorite.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Ryan said, smiling before turning to Kiara. “I guess we’re both going to the back today.”

“Fine,” Kiara sighed, her shoulders slumping as she followed Ryan to the back. Ryan closed his eyes, his mind fixating on a particular spell to cast portals. His plan was to create a force field as soon as the waste appeared. He successfully managed to pull it off, grabbing a barrel of waste in a force field, trapping the radioactivity in it (AN: I have no idea if this is how radioactivity works and I won’t pretend I do). He walked out of the back room holding the barrel.

“Is this enough for you?” Ryan tilted his head as he spoke with an innocent tone.

“Perfect! Give ‘er here!” Vivi said. “Also, don’t worry about the force field! I absorb the radioactivity around me.”

“I’ll trust you,” Ryan said, plopping the barrel on the counter and cancelling the forcefield.

“Ah, thanks! I needed this!” Vivi stood up, green energy covering her right hand. A smug smirk grew on her face as she plunged her hand on the lid of the barrel before grabbing the entire thing, staring to chug it.

“I’m surprised you have magi-“

“Shit!” Lily was cut off by Kiara’s shout, followed by the sounds of glass crashing. Ryan spun around to see a soul flying out of the back room, Kiara scrambling after it before slipping on what Ryan would assume was a piece of glass. “Get back here!”

“I got it,” Ryan sighed as he opened his left hand, a white gun appearing in his hand. He aimed the gun at the soul, putting a miniscule amount of magic energy into it. He pulled the trigger, a small beam of light shooting from the gun. It seemingly was absorbed by the soul before the soul dissipated.

“I take back what I was going to say,” Lily said as Ryan turned around. “I’ve _very_ surprised you’ve become this adept with magic in such a short time.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Ryan said as Kiara stood up, walking over to his side.

“Sorry about that,” Kiara said as she placed a two liter glass bottle on the counter in front of Lily. The glass was full of a sort of deep purple mist floating about in the bottle. “I guess the soul didn’t like the extraction too much.”

“It’s fine,” Lily smiled softly as she cradled the bottle as she glowed with yellow light. As the soft glow subsided, the mist was gone. “My, what agony this soul is feeling. I wonder what you did to it.”

“Oh, I just put it in the usual room for a couple minutes,” Kiara said with a dangerously innocent smile on her face. Ryan shuddered. Yet another reason why he didn’t want to find out what was in the Usual Room.

“I see,” Lily said. “By the way, I heard from a few of my friends that Cover Corp is going to war with MILF in a couple days.”

“Yeah, the Masked Mages are going to be there too,” Kiara replied. “What about it?”

“Wait, you never told me about this,” Vivi said placing the barrel on the ground, a slightly shocked expression before her signature smirk became comfortable on her face. “I want in. It sounds fun.”

“I was about to say the same thing,” Lily said, her soft features moving into that of excitement. “I would love to get a little bit of exercise.”

“I don’t know what kind of person you need to be to consider an all-out war ‘exercise’, but any help you would like to offer would be appreciated,” Ryan said.

“Thank you,” Lily nodded as she stood up. “I shall be taking my leave now.”

“Same here,” Vivi said. “I wasn’t finished nuking up that place. I’ll see you in a couple days.”

“Yeah…” Ryan waved awkwardly as the two held hands, disappearing with a soft, yellow glow.

“Well,” Kiara rubbed the back of her head. “That was weird, even for me.”

“Agreed.”

* * *

“Bri!” Ollie jumped onto the bed where Brianna was laying, causing her to yelp as she landed on top of her. “Want to play APEX with me?!”

“Ow!” Brianna yelped as Ollie rolled over her, laying on the bed. “You really need to work on your APEX addiction. You keep waking me up in the middle of the night with your scre- streaming.”

“Aw, c’mon! It’s not _that_ bad!” Ollie whined. “Speaking of fun things, want to go on a date in three days? I have the best idea for a wonderful date.”

“Maybe, I need to check my-,” Brianna was cut off when she heard the knock on the door. “I got it.”

Brianna stood up to open the door to see Shade waiting for her. “Brianna, it’s time.”

“Yeah, yeah, let me just say goodbye to my girlfriend,” Brianna said, walking back to the bedroom.

“Who is it?” Ollie asked as she laid on the bed on her stomach, swinging her feet.

“I’m not sure I can go on that date, Ollie,” Brianna said, looking down. “I have a business trip I have to go to.”

“Business trip?” Ollie tilted her head, confused, rolling out of the bed and standing up. “I thought you retired when you died.”

“Something happened, so I’m being pulled out of retirement,” Brianna said,

“Must be some job if they’re taking you back after your death,” Ollie walked up to Brianna, holding her head in her hands. “It’s okay if you can’t be with me for a while. I’ll be here, waiting for you when you get back, okay?”

“Okay,” Brianna leaned in, kissing the zombie idol on the lips. “I’ll see you in a few days, okay?”

“Alright!” Ollie chirped. “I’ll have a wedding ring ready by then!”

“Whatever you say,” Brianna giggled before walking back out to meet Shade.

“I’m ready,” Brianna said.

“By the way, congrats on your girlfriend,” Shade said, putting a hand on Brianna’s shoulder as a soft smile spread across his face. “I’m happy for you.”

“Getting sentimental, huh old man?” Brianna chuckled, looking the man in the eye, a content smile on her face. “Now let’s go before I change my mind.”

“Yes ma’am,” Shade said. With a flash of orange light, the two of them were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have uploaded earlier but it was raining ice, and as someone who lives in California, I found that shit fucking wild. Anyways, I've been wanting to have Vivi into a chapter for a while, so I'm really happy I could squeeze her in before the end of this volume.  
> Announcement: Along with KFP Part 4, I want to work on a spinoff. I have two ideas, but I only want to do one so I don't burn myself out, so I want you guys to choose what you want to see, since I want to do both, but I'm indecisive. The first one is where Brianna, now in the living world gets a job at Bar: ROBEL in the current timeline, and the other one revolves around Jerry, now back from the dead in the timeline of KFP: Double Back and is forced to work for KFP. Please comment what you would like to see. Thank you for reading.
> 
> LemonleafASMR/Lily: https://www.twitch.tv/lemonleafasmr / https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWDJ7OAQZk4l_tQUV11USXA  
> VividlyASMR/Vivi: https://www.twitch.tv/vividlyasmr / https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaFCh6hDRzHurcYIxppglTw


	27. Preparations for War

Day 026: Preparations for War

Brianna and Shade appeared atop a building, looking down at the bustling city lights. “Welcome back to the land of the living,” Shade said. He opened his hand and a mask appeared. A white mask with a giant black 6 in the middle. He looked at it momentarily before handing it to Brianna. “You’re going to need this.”

“Huh, I never thought I would wear this again,” Brianna said, taking the mask and looking at it. After a couple seconds of silence, she closed her eyes, putting on the mask.

“You know you’ll always be a part of us,” Shade said as he put on his own mask, one with a giant 1 in the middle. “If you ever need a family, we’re here.”

“As much as I appreciate the offer, this family is pretty dysfunctional,” Brianna said, chuckling.

“If Edhas were here, he would probably blame that on my lack of ‘dad jokes’,” Shade sighed, using air quotes for the last two words. “A part of me is wondering if I’m getting too old.”

“You already are, old man,” Brianna chuckled, slapping Shade on the back. “Now, tell me where this meeting place is.”

* * *

“You know, I’ve gotten pretty attached to this place,” Grimm said as blue and white flames flared to life behind him as Nux stepped through to the phoenix dimension. “Leaving feels so weird, even if it’s only for a few days.”

“Ryan wanted you to have this,” Nux said as Grimm turned to confront him. Nux had Grimm’s old mask, a white mask with a giant 2 in the middle of it. “It was in Edhas’s magical storage when he got here.”

“I guess he would keep it with him after I was gone,” Grimm chuckled, taking the mask and putting it on. “As much as he hated these masks, he put a lot of sentimental value behind it.”

“Yeah, yeah, now go to your dumbass meeting,” Nux said. “I want to bother you, but I don’t really want to go there.”

“Whatever you say,” Grimm said, black flames starting to consume his body. As the fire completely enveloped his being, it started to subside until it was gone.

“Looks like I have to do my part as well,” Nux said as blue and white flames started to envelop him in turn. “Jeez, Ryan’s really going to owe me after pulling this stunt. How troublesome.”

-

Ryan groaned as he woke up. He was excited for the meeting of the Masked Mages, but he was anxious at the same time. Even after all this time, he still didn’t feel up to their level. They were supposedly the best mages in the world. Little did he know, he had already reached their level. “Morning Ryan,” Suisei said with a tired voice as she mashed on a couple buttons on her keyboard.

“Are you okay?” Ryan asked, his voice littered with concern as he sat up.

“Yeah, just a little tired,” Suisei groaned as if she were a zombie.

“You should really get some rest,” Ryan said, placing a hand on her head, rubbing it a bit. Suisei groaned weakly in protest, but she was too tired to swat his hand off.

“Case and point,” Ryan said, booping her nose. “Go to bed. You’ve worked hard enough today.”

“Fine,” Suisei said as she stood up. “I’m sleeping in your bed.”

“Whatever,” Ryan said as he exited his apartment, smiling as he heard the sound of a person flopping on a bed.

* * *

“Morning Tenchou,” Ryan sighed as he opened the door. “I have a feeling that some of my colleagues are going to show up today.”

“Colleagues?” Kiara tilted her head. “Do you mean the Masked Mages?”

“Yeah,” Ryan grumbled as he walked behind the counter.

“Hey Kusotori, why are there Oreos in here?” Ryan turned to see the break room door opening, Calli steeping out.

“Please don’t touch my Oreos,” Ryan glared at Calli, causing her to flinch.

“A-alright,” Calli looked around nervously. “I think I should take my leave.”

“Actually, I think you should stay,” Ryan said. “I think you would want to meet someone that’s coming here today.”

Calli turned to Kiara. “Do you know anything about this?”

“No, but I think we should trust Ryan,” Kiara said, remembering her conversation with Ryan. “He usually knows what’s happening.”

“Whatever you say,” Calli made her way to the stools, taking a seat. “I’ll just have some wine or whatever.”

“Sure,” Ryan grabbed a wine bottle and a wine glass from underneath the counter, pouring her a glass. Ryan then looked up as the door to open. The first to arrive was Sabrina, her brown hair flowing down as she wore a brown cloak over her standard pink hoodie and skinny jeans. She wore her mask, a white mask with a giant 4 in the middle of it.

“Morning Sabrina,” Ryan said, casing her to flinch. “You know, you could have called.”

“How do you know it’s me?” Sabrina asked, her muscles tensing. “Better yet, why do you have magic?”

“Shade didn’t tell you?” Ryan tilted his head. “I’m representing Edhas in his absence.”

“If he says so, then I guess it’s fine,” Sabrina said, taking a seat a couple seats away from Calli.

“It’s nice to see you again, Yo-chan,” Kiara smiled at Sabrina.

“Since the secret’s out, just call me Sabrina,” Sabrina waved her hand dismissively.

“I guess I’m early,” Reporter let out an exasperated sigh as he opened the door. He didn’t wear anything fancy, just his normal black hoodie and pants. “Hey Ryan, Sabby. Feel free to call me Reporter while I’m here.”

“I don’t know by any other name,” Ryan chuckled dryly.

“Well, I know _you_ don’t, but everyone else does,” Reporter said as he sat down beside Sabrina.

“You’re alive?” Sabrina asked, her voice sounding shocked.

“Shade’s been running across the dimensions dragging everyone back so they can come here,” Reporter said. “If you’re surprised by me, then you’re going to have to get used to a lot of things real quick.”

“Whatever you say,” Sabrina sighed as the doors opened again.

“Calliope?” Calli turned to see Grimm standing there, the doors wide open. Although he had his mask on, his hairstyle and his stature can be recognized anywhere. “Kiara?”

“Sensei…?” Both Kiara and Calli’s jaws dropped.

“Morning Grimm,” Ryan smirked, waving the tall man over. “Black coffee, I assume?”

“Huh, you even know how I like my coffee,” Grimm said, taking his seat next to Calli.

“Wait,” Calli held her hands up, directing everyone’s attention to her. “You’re alive?!”

“Well, technically,” Grimm said. “I prefer to spend my time into the phoenix dimension, but yes, I am alive. Speaking of the phoenix dimension, you should really stop by, Kiara. I think you’ll really like what I’ve done with the place.”

“O-okay…” Kiara said.

“I… I think I need a minute,” Calli said, standing up.

“Take as much time as you want, little reaper,” Grimm said. “I’ll stop by anytime you need me to.”

“T-thank you,” Calli said as she vanished in a tuft of black mist, obviously shaken.

“Ugh, you guys better have some good drinks,” Ryan smirked as Jack made his way through the doors, his mask on.

“Don’t worry, unlike Bar: ROBEL, we serve Dragonson Liquor,” Ryan said as Jack sat down next to Grimm.

“Thank god,” Jack said. “I was getting sick of that weak shit.”

“You really need to tone it down,” Ryan said as he found his way to the locked compartment, entering a particular mana signature to open the lock, pulling out the strong liquor. He poured Jack a shot, sliding it over to him. Jack downed the liquor, before gasping, as if he had been rejuvenated by the alcohol.

“Thanks, kid,” Jack said. “You know, at least you’re willing to pour me one, unlike Edhas.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryan said as the doors opened again, revealing Shade and Brianna.

“Edhas…?” Brianna looked stunned to see him.

“That’s not him,” Shade said. “He’s… filling in for Edhas until he comes back.”

“I see…” Brianna looked down.

“Name’s Ryan Shade,” Ryan said. He felt bad for Brianna, but he didn’t know if he could do anything for her. “He’ll be coming back soon. I promise.”

“If you say so,” Brianna sighed, sitting down.

“I believe that’s everyone,” Shade said as he sat down.

“Actually, I invited a couple of guests,” Ryan smirked. Shade looked to him, about to say something crass, but stopped when black mist started to form in the floor.

“It’s been a while since I found myself in the living plane,” All of the Masked Mages stiffened as Storm’s voice filled the room.

“Storm?” Shade turned around to see the man, Nux standing behind him with his hands in his pockets.

“Don’t worry, I’m not with the void,” Storm said. “It has since lost interest in me after taking over MILF, so I shall fight by your side.”

“That’s good to know,” Shade said as Storm took the last free seat at the counter.

“So, we’re going to fight in the war, right?” Ryan asked. “I’m going to be going with or without you guys.”

“It’s good to know that you’re fighting for what is right,” Shade said, directing his attention towards Ryan. “As the Masked Mages, it’s our job to protect this dimension from harm.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Ryan chuckled.

“You don’t know what happened to us three years ago,” Reporter cut in. “The war on heaven was devastating, especially since there were only eight of us.”

“My bad,” Ryan put his hands up, feeling genuinely guilty. He didn’t know what this war on heaven was, but he had a feeling he would find out eventually when Edhas came back.

“Hold on,” Brianna said. “Why doesn’t Ryan know about the war in heaven?”

“It seems that we have a lot of catching up to do,” Ryan said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Let’s just start from the beginning…”

* * *

“I’m surprised you actually remember the entire thing,” Ryan said, looking at Reporter.

“I know everything,” Reporter said, tapping his forehead.

“That’s… quite the tale,” Brianna said.

“Oh, congratulations on Ollie by the way,” Reporter nudged Brianna with his shoulder.

“T-thank you,” Although Brianna was wearing her mask, everyone knew she was blushing.

“Oh, none of you are crashing at my place,” Ryan said. “Last I checked, you all don’t have places here in Japan and Suisei would kill me if I brought people in without her permission.”

“I thought you were the sole owner of that apartment,” Kiara said.

“Do you really expect me to talk back to _Suisei_ of all people?” Ryan asked, shuddering as he turned to look at Kiara.

“I guess not,” Kiara shrugged. “I can’t help you there.”

“It’s fine,” Sabrina said. “We’ll just crash at YAGOO’s place.”

“Actually, we better get there now,” Reporter said.

“I would love to see Fubuki again,” Sabrina said. “She’s really nice. It’s also been a while since I’ve seen Kurokami.”

“You’re always after Fubuki,” Reporter sighed.

“I’ll allow you to speak up to me about that once you stop pining for Danchou,” Sabrina punched Reporter’s arm playfully. “I mean you really need to cool it with your onee-chan complex.”

“Well _I’m_ sorry if those ‘ara-aras’ are too good to pass up,” Reporter shot back.

“You guys are delusional,” Brianna sighed. “Ollie is obviously the best Hololive talent.”

“You’re just saying that because she’s your girlfriend,” Sabrina said.

“N-no!” Brianna stiffened. “She’s really funny and energetic and nice!”

“Who’s your favorite?” Brianna, Sabrina, and Reporter turned to Ryan.

“Tenchou, obviously,” Ryan said.

“Really?!” Kiara turned to Ryan, attempting to tackle him into a hug. “I’m so moved!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryan said. “Now shoo. I need to close up.”

* * *

“That was tiring,” Ryan muttered to himself as he opened the door to his apartment. He stepped back as he opened the door as a huge wave of murderous intent flowed out of the room.

“What the fuck…?” Ryan asked. His question was answered as Suisei revealed herself, holding a rusty axe as a psychotic smile spread across her face.

“Did you really say that Kiara was your favorite Hololive talent?” Suisei said as she twirled the axe in her hand.

“I can explain,” Ryan held his hands up, taking a step back.

“You surrendered that right as soon as you stated your bias,” Suisei started to walk towards Ryan. “I think I need to re-educate you.”

“Matsuri help me,” Ryan whimpered as he took a step back. At that moment, he realized he was pinned to the wall.

“Matsuri can’t help you now,” Suisei tilted her head as she raised her axe.

“Shit.”

* * *

AN: I found some old concept art for a few of the characters. Eventually I will be looking for artists to make new concept art, but my broke ass can't afford anything, but you're welcome to draw these guys anyways. Anyways, enjoy what I have, but please do note that these drawings are all at least four years old.

Shade:

Jack:

Edhas (just imagine him with purple eyes lmao):


	28. Calm Before the Storm

Day 027: Calm before the Storm

Kiara woke up to her phone pinging. She rolled over in bed, grabbing her phone. Her smile widened as she read the message.

 **YAGOO:** Everyone wants to meet at KFP today. I hope you and Ryan are ready

“Well, looks like we’re going to have our work cut out for us.”

* * *

Ryan sighed as he woke up. Suisei placed a note on the nightstand saying she was going to Cover Corp for a 3D stream (whatever that was) before going to run a couple errands. “I guess I’m on my own today,” Ryan sighed.

* * *

Ryan felt his own vibrating as he crossed the threshold to the KFP. He looked at his phone to see it was Kiara. “Tenchou, I’m right outside,” Ryan said before hanging up the phone. He put his phone in his pocket and looked up as Kiara ran out of the back room, opening the door for Ryan.

“Morning Ryan!” Kiara cheered, her tone noticeably more excited than usual.

“Morning Tenchou,” Ryan smiled as he looked at her. One thing he could never get enough of was Kiara’s enthusiasm. It was really infectious, helping Ryan get through the day more than once. “You seem excited about something.”

“Everyone’s going to come here to hang out before the war!” Kiara said. “You better kick your ass into high gear, because it will get crowded from here on out!”

“Of course, Tenchou,” Ryan smiled, dawning his KFP uniform.

“Oh, and by the way?” Kiara said.

“Yes, Tenchou?”

“Here you go,” Kiara opened her hand, a KFP cap appearing in her hand, ‘BEST EGG’ written below the KFP logo. “I thought you would like this.”

“Thank you, Tenchou,” Ryan wiped a tear from his eye as he put on the cap. It wasn’t much, but it meant the world to Ryan. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

“Shuba!” The first person to walk in was Ui who was carrying Subaru in her arms.

“Pipipi!” Kiara replied in her own form of ‘birb talk’.

“Good morning,” Ryan said, directing his attention to Ui, as he didn’t understand what Subaru and Kiara were saying. “My name is Ryan Shade. It’s nice to meet you.”

“My name is Shigure Ui,” Ui introduced herself with a polite nod as she sat down, placing Subaru on the counter. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Reine has said a lot of nice things about you.”

“Yo dayo!” Ayame burst through the doors, Choco following not too far behind, dragging Aqua and Shion with her.

“Ara, it’s nice to finally see you at your place of work, Ryan,” Choco said, letting go of the two brats to put a finger on her lips before turning to Shion and Aqua. “You two will behave now, right?”

“Hai, Choco-sensei,” The two said in unison, crocodile tears pouring from their faces.

“I see you had to be rough with them,” Ryan said, shuddering as he remembered her fight with Mary.

“I see you remember our sessions together~,” Choco said.

“I don’t, but I honestly don’t want to,” Ryan said, looking around nervously for a way out. “Who are those two people you were dragging?”

“Oh, I’m Minato Aqua!” Aqua shot up, a cheery smile on her face. “That garlic over there is Murasaki Shion. Don’t mind her, though. She’s a brat.”

“Neeeeee?!” Shion jumped up, getting up in Aqua’s face. “What did you say about me?!”

“Do I have to tell you two to behave again~?” Choco asked.

“No, Choco-sensei,” the two stiffened.

“Hey guys!” Subaru jumped from the counter, transforming into her human form. “Want to get a table?”

“Sure!” Aqua chirped, sitting down at the nearest table.

“I guess that’s fine,” Shion said, trudging after her as Choco, Ayame, and Ui walked over with them.

“Tenchou, I think we forgot something,” Ryan said as he heard the faint sound of wings flapping.

“What did we forget?” Kiara tilted her head.

“The tungsten,” Ryan said as the giant purple dragon landed outside the KFP.

“Shit,” Kiara said. “Eh, we’ll probably be fine.”

Coco reverted to her human form, Watame and Kanata hopped down while Towa floated down, carrying Luna.

“Nanora~!” Luna chirped as they opened the doors.

“Good morning motherfuckers!” Coco exclaimed.

“Morning Kaichou,” Ryan said, walking around the counter towards a table. “You five can sit here.”

“Thank you,” Towa said as she sat down next to Kanata. “Is there any way that I can tip you?”

“You don’t need to be so kind,” Ryan said, offering the others a wink.

“D-don’t call me kind!” Towa’s face flushed as she recoiled in absolute shock. “I’m a devil, you know?!”

“Whatever you say,” Ryan chuckled. Ryan suddenly got a bad feeling right when the doors opened. He turned to see Korone and Okayu walking in, holding hands (AN: lewd). He never did forget that time Korone stole his yubis and the dog girl still absolutely terrified him. She was one of the most adorable things to walk through those doors and Ryan loved her bubbly personality, but that didn’t make her any less scary.

“Good morning,” Ryan forced his customer service smile as he pushed down the thoughts of his fingerless hands. “My name is Ryan Shade. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Mogu mogu… Okayu!” Okayu closed her eyes, her smile widening as she introduced herself.

“Yubi yubi! I’m Inugami Korone!” Korone introduced herself.

 _-999 hp! Super effective!_ Ryan winced in pain as the cuteness started to overload his systems, but he tried his upmost to stay professional. “There are some free seats at the counter if you would like to sit there.”

“That sounds great,” Okayu said as they all walked over to the counter as Kiara walked from the back room with a comically large pot of stew for Gen 4.

“The usual I assume?” Ryan asked.

“You know what we want?” Okayu asked.

“Yep,” Ryan said. “By the way, I’m not falling for that trick.”

“Aw,” Korone looked down, her shoulder slumping.

“Don’t worry, I have some yubis for you in the back,” Ryan said, a reassuring smile on his face.

“Thank you,” Korone’s smile widened, her tail starting to wag.

 _-100 Hp! Critical Hit!_ Ryan smiled and walked to the back room before clenching his chest. The cuteness was just too much for him.

“You doing alright there?” Ryan turned to see Kiara walking up to him.

“Yeah, do you know where the fingers are?” Ryan asked.

“I’ll deal with the fingers. Can you make the onigiri?” Kiara said as a smile started to form on her face.

“I thought you would never ask.”

* * *

“Thank you for the food!” Korone cheered as she stood up.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Okayu said, a smirk on her face as she put her hands in her pockets as the two walked out. They were the last two to leave, so that left Kiara and Ryan by themselves.

“I’d say that was a pretty successful day,” Kiara said.

“Heads up,” Ryan said. “There’s more coming.”

“Oocha!” Gura kicked the doors open.

“Gura, don’t bully the doors too much,” Amelia said, patting Gura’s head.

“Hey Ame,” Ryan waved lazily at the detective. “How goes it?”

“Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to finish my mecha before the war, but at least I got the arms down,” Amelia said, holding out her arms. With a yellow glow, two giant, robotic arms that went from the entrance to the counter appeared, dozen of guns mounted on them.

“Even though we do allow weapons, I think I would have a hard time serving you like that,” Ryan rubbed the back of his neck.

“But Ryan~,” Ryan was surprised when Kiara was the one to whine. Ryan turned to his boss to see stars in her eyes. “They’re so cool.”

“You’ll get to see them tomorrow,” Ryan said, putting a hand on Kiara’s head.

“Fine,” Kiara and Amelia said at the same time as Amelia dispelled the arms.

“The usual, I assume?” Ryan tilted his head.

“Yep,” Amelia said. “And doughnuts for the apex predator.”

“Of course,” Ryan smiled at Gura before going to the back to heat up some water for tea, walking to the storage to grab a box of doughnuts. As he walked out, he poured the boiling water in a tea kettle before grabbing a couple bags of tea.

“Order up,” Ryan said as he walked out. When he did, he noticed Ina was there as well.

“Afternoon,” Ryan said as he placed the doughnuts and tea on the counter. “What would you like to eat.”

“Kiara’s already on her way to _fire_ up some Takoyaki,” Ina said, nodding to herself.

“That’s a stretch, even for me,” Ryan grumbled. “But I’m not In-a mood to judge.”

“Anyways, tomorrow is going to be a _blast_ , right?” Ina asked, winking at Ryan.

“I’m ready to deal out some _pun_ ishment,” Ryan said, cracking his knuckles.

“Please, for the love of everything that is good, stop your puns,” Amelia said, massaging her temples.

“C’mon, Watson! If you ask me, these puns are Ame-zing!” Gura said, munching on a doughnut.

“Takos are ready!” Kiara ran over with a plate of Takoyaki to place in front of Ina.

“Thank you,” Ina said as she took a bite. “Humu-humu.”

“Now, I suggest you all get a good night’s sleep for tomorrow,” Kiara said. “Make sure to hydrate and arrive at HoloHQ at time, alright?”

“Yes, Mama Birb,” Ryan said.

“It’s good that you know your place, my Little Egg,” Kiara patted Ryan’s head. Ryan smiled. He could get used to this life.

* * *

Ryan took off his cap as he walked down the alley, a smile on his face. As black mist started to move across the floor, Ryan stopped.

“You have some explaining to do,” Calli said as Ryan turned to confront her. Ryan walked up to calli, looking up at her, miffed that she was taller than him, but understood how she felt. Apparently, her sensei was alive and he didn’t tell her, but decided to tell someone who seemingly had no association with.

“Grimm’s a friend of a friend,” Ryan said simply. “Since my friend is gone, Grimm went to me. Grimm only gained the ability to come here recently. Last I checked, this was his first time coming to this dimension.”

“I see…” Calli rubbed her chin. Ryan could tell how conflicted she was. He smiled softly and pulled her into a hug.

“W-wha…!” Calli flushed, shocked.

“Just accept the hug, dad,” Ryan said.

“Fine,” Calli pouted, hugging back.

* * *

Ryan sighed as he opened the door to his apartment.

“How was work?” Suisei asked, running over people in GTA V.

“I’m sure you already know,” Ryan said, placing a hand on Suisei’s head.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Suisei asked, pausing the game to look at Ryan.

“I’m as ready as I can be,” Ryan said, offering Suisei a reassuring smile.

“Just do me a favor,” Suisei said. “Don’t die.”

Ryan forced a smile, knowing that the next words he was going to say was a lie. “I won’t,” he said. “That’s a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is decided! I will be creating my KFP side series "ROBEL" along with KFP: The Rise of Edhas. For ROBEL, I want to do something different and try to work a bit with the VTubers I will be writing. If you know any VTubers that may be interested, please direct them to my twitter @burningryan854 or my email: ofaruleafodrools@gmail.com


	29. Forward Charge

Day 028.1: Forward Charge

“Get up, Ryan!” Ryan jolted away to see Suisei standing over him. “Jeez, I’ve been trying to wake you up for like two minutes now.”

“Let me enjoy my beauty sleep before we all run off to war,” Ryan grumbled as he got up.

“Last chance to back out, by the way,” Suisei said. “This isn’t your fight.”

“Oh Suisei, I thought you would know be better by now,” Ryan stood up, putting a hand on Suisei’s head as she tilted her head in confusion. “This is my fight more than anyone’s.”

* * *

“Oh my gosh is that Pathway?!” Ryan heard Ollie’s shout even before he opened the door to the HoloHQ to see Ollie simping over Brianna with her mask on. Ryan used his context clues to assume that Ollie didn’t know that her girlfriend was behind the mask. “You’re my favorite Masked Mage!”

“Is that so…?” Brianna shuffled uncomfortably. Feeling gracious, Ryan decided to save his kind-of sister.

“Ollie, I’m sure she appreciates you, but you’re overwhelming her,” Ryan said, putting a hand on Ollie’s shoulder, pulling her a couple inches away from Brianna.

“Hey Ryan,” Brianna said.

“Morning, _Pathway_ ,” Ryan winked at Brianna, a playful smile dancing on his lips.

“Hi Ryan!” Ollie turned to Ryan. “Reine has told me a lot about you. I’m the number one zombie idol Kurrrreiji Ollie!”

“I’m flattered that such a prestigious figure has noticed me,” Ryan smiled at Ollie. “Do you have any idea where Anya is? I would like to talk to her.”

“Oh, so you know about her?” Ollie titled her head. “Not many people know about her life before Hololive, so I’m surprised you know about her.”

“Let’s just say she’s the friend of a friend,” Ryan said, waving his hand as Ollie lead him to Anya.

“She’s over there,” Ollie said, pointing at Anya, who was leaning on the wall alone. “Good luck. I’m going to go back to simping for Pathway.”

“Whatever you say,” Ryan sighed as Ollie ran off. He walked over to Anya, leaning on the wall next to her.

“Happy birthday,” Ryan said, looking at his phone to confirm the date.

“Thank you,” Anya smiled as she looked towards Ryan. “I assume you know me.”

“Yeah,” Ryan said. “Actually, someone I know would like to see you.”

“Who would that be?” Anya tilted her head, confused. This stranger just walked up to her claiming to know someone who would like to see her. It didn’t really make much sense. At that time, a cloud of darkness appeared in front of the two, Storm stepping out with his mask on.

“S-Storm…?” Anya looked shocked to see her previous wielder. “Why are you here?”

“The same reason you are, to fight for our future,” Storm walked up to Anya. “Well, I will be fighting for your future. I’ve lived a long life, and though I am not happy with the way I went out, my only wish now is for you to live your life the way you want to.”

“T-thank you,” Anya bowed.

“You know, I didn’t see you as the type of person to say something like that,” Ryan said, smiling at Storm.

“Without the void bringing down my back, I can now express myself in the way I want to,” Storm said. “Though I admit I have made many mistakes in the past, I want to improve myself and become a better person, even if I may not have the opportunity to express it as much.”

“I see,” Ryan said. “Well, there are a few stops I want to take before we set off.”

“See you on the battlefield,” Storm said. Ryan nodded as he walked off.

“Hey Aloe,” Ryan said as he walked over to HoloFive, who have been chatting amongst themselves. “It’s good to see you’re out of the void.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to finally stretch my legs,” Aloe smiled.

“I heard you were the one to get Aloe out of the void in the first place,” Botan said. “Thank you for giving our friend back to us.”

“It was nothing,” Ryan waved his hand. “I was only helping out a friend.”

“Hey Ryan!” Kiara called over.

“Looks like Tenchou is calling me,” Ryan smiled. “Stay safe out there, okay?”

“You too,” Aloe said as Ryan walked off to his manager, who was with Calli and Grimm.

“Hey Tenchou,” Ryan said. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, but are you?” Kiara asked.

“From what I heard, Ryan isn’t all too bad,” Grimm said. “Nux speaks highly of you.”

“Speaking of Nux, where is he now?” Ryan tilted his head.

“He said he had some errands to run and he would meet us in China,” Grimm replied.

“Figures,” Ryan said.

“Attention please,” YAGOO’s voice rang throughout the room, directing his attention. He was standing on a podium next to Shade. “There is a threat looming in this world. A force has taken over MILF and is starting to revert the universe back to where it was before the big bang. It is up to us to stop it. Not just for us, but for the world and beyond. Now let us go. Let us go be the heroes that the universe needs. Today, we are not an idol company or an entertainment company. Today, we are the last line of defense, and we will prevail.”

Ryan smiled as everyone started to cheer loudly. “Pathway, if you would,” Shade nodded towards Brianna. Brianna nodded back at Shade and waved both of her hands outward, creating a large portal. “Now, let us go. Let us go to war.”

* * *

Ryan was one of the first to walk through the portal. He paled as he saw the huge army before him, an eternal blackness behind them. Instead of people, the soldiers were nothing but black silhouettes of people, vehicles, giant weapons, and even beasts. There were silhouettes of giant quadrupedal beasts, dinosaurs, dragons, and other beasts of that caliber. The army was many times larger than the one that MILF had by themselves the first time Ryan fought in this war. “This… this is insane…” Ryan muttered to himself.

“Things seem grim, but we will still prevail,” YAGOO walked up next to Ryan before turning around, raising his voice. “Prepare for battle!”

Ryan turned around to see the scene before him Sora stood next to AZKi, holding a small bear, placing it down. “I believe in you, Ankimo,” Sora said as she and AZKi smiled at the bear. With a roar, the bear started to grow until it was twenty meters tall. It knelt down, the earth shaking slightly as its knees hit the ground, holding out its hands to Sora and AZKi who jumped up, letting the bear lift them up to its shoulders.

“Access Granted,” Roboco said with a robotic tone as she started to float, her legs turning into rocket boosters as her arms went into her body. Something started to fall out of orbit, splitting into two gigantic arms that attached themselves to Roboco. Several guns, launchers, and weapons started to reveal themselves as they sprouted off of Roboco’s arms. “Roboco EX deployed. Ready for termination.”

With a bright smile, Fubuki chomped down on her arm, causing her to grow in size and morph until she was a gigantic fox-cat creature which Ryan had dubbed Fubzilla. Fubzilla towered over Ankimo as it reached its full height of fifty meters. “FUWOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

“I guess it’s finally time for us to work together, eh Haachama?” Haato put her hands together as a stream of water started to surround her, fire dancing around her body.

“HAACHAMACHAMA!” Haatochama opened her eyes as the fire and water started to swirl together, creating hundreds of floating spears.

“I AM GOD!” Matsuri started to glow as she grew in size, cracking her knuckles as she reached a size of roughly twenty five meters. Electricity started to crackle around her as she cracked her neck. “WE CAN DO IT!”

Aki reached in between her thighs, pulling out a comically large cannon as the hair on her twin tails receded, the disks growing in size and fusing together, letting Aki step on them, lifting her up.

Darkness covered Mel as she grew in size, transforming into a bat the size of a large truck. She flapped her wings, creating a large gust of air as she flew up next to Aki.

“SHUBAAAA!” The Subagelion flew down from the heavens, landing with one knee and the fist in the ground before standing up, shooting a giant laser from its mouth as it cried again. “SHUBA!”

“As cool as it would be to do something big, I think I should go with what I’m good at,” Aqua said as she grabbed a heavy machine gun that she had strapped to her back, cocking in back. She had two sidearms attached to a belt above her dress and a shotgun and a sniper rifle attacked to her back. “WRYYYYY!”

“Suit yourself,” Shion said as staff appeared in her hand. She held the staff up, chanting silently to herself. Four golems started to form, made out of water, earth, fire, and wind respectively. The golems were ten meters each. The earth one picked up the small witch and placed her on its shoulder.

Ayame’s eyes started to glow red as a menacing aura stated to emanate off her. The silhouette of a demon appeared behind her smiling wickedly as Ayame unsheathed her two tantos. Ayame smiled, somehow still being absolutely adorable while exerting the killer intent of several bloodthirsty berserkers at once.

Choco smiled softly as she took a step forward, pink energy dancing around her fingertips. “I don’t need to grow bigger to show my true power,” she said as she started to fly, her wings flapping through the air. “I’m already perfect.”

A minotaur that Ryan vaguely remembered as Hatotarus appeared behind Mio as she unsheathed a katana. Hatotarus began to become more and more opaque until it floated down, planting its feet on the floor. “Finally, a physical form,” A deep voice resonated throughout the area. “Thank you for this, Mio.”

“It’s no problem!” Mio smiled at the large bull man. “Now, let’s show them who’s boss!”

“Okayu!” Korone chirped, throwing what Ryan recognized was the Unmaker at Okayu. The cat girl caught it and smirked.

“Now this is what I’m talking about,” Okayu said as Korone pulled out the BIG FUCKING GUN 9000!!!

“Are you ready for this?” Pekora asked.

“Of course,” Miko smiled at the bunny idol. “There’s no time like the present.”

They both smirked, looking forward as two mechs landed behind them. The both jumped up, doing a backflip as they entered their respective mechs. As their eyes flared to life, they started to separate, parts flying off and connecting with each other as the two mechs formed a giant mech… the PekoMikodam.

“Thanks for coming to help out, mama,” Rushia smiled wholeheartedly at her mother.

“It’s no problem,” Rushimama said. “Now, we’re going to need all our energy to pull off this spell.”

“Hai,” Rushia and Rushimama closed their eyes as they started to chant. Ryan recoiled in shock as skeletons started to rise from the ground. Ryan could see skeletons for several hundred meters rise from the ground and could only assume the amount they summoned was in the thousands. Rushia stumbled a bit, but Marine caught her.

“Don’t go passing out on me before the wedding, eh?” Marine smirked.

“I can still fight,” Rushia smiled back as she got up.

“Good,” Marine said as she grabbed a ship in a bottle, smashing it. With a flash of light, a giant floating galleon revealed itself. Marine grabbed Rushia and Rushimama and jumped up to the galleon.

“Flare! Look at this view!” Noel called from the crow’s nest.

“I can see,” Flare said as she climbed up next to Noel. “It is time to fight, now.”

“Yes, it is,” Noel said, drawing Excalibur. “I’m ready.”

“KING!” Kanata started to grow in size, fur enveloping her body until she was a twenty-five meter tall gorilla. She pounded her chest as she started to roar. “KONG!”

Coco also started to grow until she was in her dragon form. With a roar, she stood up on her hind legs, her arms starting to shrink as her body started to grow even more until she was capable of supporting herself on her hind legs. Coco roared.

“Nanora~!” Luna walked through the portal in a full suit of pink armor. She raised her hands as a pink light started to glow throughout the area. When the light subsided, thousands of soldiers appeared behind her. “Today I can finally be a general! We shall go to war!”

Watame looked around at everyone growing in size, transforming, summoning armies, and getting mechs with nothing but her harp. She smiled, her pupils dilating as she offered a shrug. “Watame did nothing wrong.”

“It’s time for SUPER NECECHI to shine!” Nene yelled as her eyes started to glow, energy starting to radiate in her hands. Bear ears formed on her head as her hands turned into claws. She flexed her claws, making an adorable angry smile. “GAO!”

The ground started to freeze around Lamy as icicles started to form around her. She crossed her legs, extending one arm upwards and one arm towards as if she were a ballerina. With a soft glow, a rapier appeared in her hand. “I refuse to let this world die,” she said as a chilly aura started to emanate around her. “After all, Botan and I still have to get married.”

“Well said,” Botan put her foot on a rock, attaching a grenade launcher to her machine gun. “We will live our happy ending out together.”

“POL!” Polka was on top of an elephant, juggling about a dozen bombs in the shape of multicolored balls. “This isn’t that bad! I could do this all day!”

Dark energy started to fuse with purple fire as Aloe started to fly up. “It turns out being in the void for so long has its perks,” she said to herself as her left eye turned black, the iris turning pink as it started to glow. A surge of power exerted from Aloe as purple flames swirled around her.

Risu started speaking in an undeterminable language, a wide smile on her face. The ground started to shake as an army of giant squirrels started to form, crowding around Risu. “These are all the nuts I’ve gained from Nonstop Nut November,” Risu said as she mounted a squirrel twice the size of the others.

A UFO flew down from the heavens, hovering several meters above the ground. The lid popped open as Iofi popped out of the cockpit, a wide smile on her face. “OBISA!” Iofi cheered, her fist shooting in the air as the lid covered the ship once more.

Moona glided down, gracefully landing next to Iofi’s UFO. “Worry not, my wife,” She said, summoning her rapier with a wave of her hand, the weapon glowing with lunar energy. “I will protect you.”

Ollie smirked as she closed her eyes. With one swift motion, she pulled her sword out of her head. The droplets of blood that flew from it froze in midair before flying towards her sword, coating it to make a sort of blood-infused metal that shone in the light.

Anya summoned a kris, examining the weapon before closing her eyes, concentrating. Several more identical weapons appeared behind her, floating in midair.

“You know, I’m proud of you,” Storm said, walking next to Anya, holding his own weapon of darkness.

“Thank you, Storm,” Anya smiled at the tall man. “It makes me really happy that you said that.”

Wind started to gather around Reine as she closed her eyes, peacock feathers sprouting from her back. She unsheathed her weapon, Hiraitamon. As she did, the wind started to focus around the blade, creating small cyclone that covered the sword.

Amelia smirked as she summoned her giant mech arms, waving them around with ease. She closed one eye and dozens of guns extended from the arms. “I’m going to ground pound your mom so hard she won’t even be able to _think_ the word seiseo.”

“AO-Chan, it’s time,” Ina smirked as she grabbed her squishy bangs. The tentacles on her back grew, hoisting her up before she started floating altogether. Suddenly, a body started to form around her until she turned into a purple Cthulhu type creature.

Gura pulled her hood over her head as she started to grow, her head slowly morphing into the head of a shark. She continued to grow until she was four meters tall, water swirling at her feet as lightning crackled from her trident. “I ain’t a little shark anymore!”

Calli sighed as she covered her body with a cloak. She started to float as her scythe started to grow in size. “So, this is what it’s like to be Death itself,” she mused to herself as she twirled her scythe, a blade growing from the bottom part of her scythe.

Fire wings started to burn from Kiara’s back as she flew upwards. She attached her two gadgets together before extending her hand to her side. Instead of plasma that came out of the sword, it was a giant burst of fire that burned for meters on end.

“Did you really think that we wouldn’t join in?” Ryan flinched as he felt someone slap his back.

“Roberu?!” Ryan turned to see the bartender smirking at him. Several men were behind him in which Ryan could assume that it was the rest of Holostars.

“Watch and learn, kid,” Roberu said as his eyes started to glow. Fire started to burn from his right side as ice started to form around his left side. “Man, I feel like I’m something straight out of an anime. Well, I bet that anime character doesn’t run a bar.”

Temma held out both of his hands as he started to glow. A suit of armor covering his suit. A sword appeared in his right. The determined look on his face was then covered by a knight’s helmet. He brought his hand towards his face and closed the guard.

Leda closed his eyes. “You know, I didn’t really know much about myself in the past,” he said to himself. Suddenly, angel wings sprouted from his back. “The one thing I know is that the thing I felt when I fell from heaven… was extreme pain.”

Dark electricity danced around Izuru as he strummed his guitar. “I guess using my talents for good doesn’t get more literal than this,” he said, looking up. “It’s just sad that I have to fight.”

“Though I thought I gave up this life a long time ago, I was able to call in a few favors,” Aruran put on a fedora, tipping it with a smirk as several cars drove out of the portal, armed men stepping out of the car with suits. “But I guess the Godfather must make one last stand.”

“Accessing database,” Rikka closed his eyes as the air fluctuated around him. “Executing fire, water, electricity, earth, wind. Battle mode engaged.”

Steam escaped Oga’s mouth as he exhaled. He held out his hand and an aged broadsword roughly twice his size. He hoisted it on his shoulder with practiced ease as green fire burned from underneath his eyepatch. The sword glowed with power as he entered a battle stance.

Shien heaved a sigh, his hands in his pockets as he pulled a silenced revolver from his pocket. He raised his free hand so it was eye level with him. With a snap of his fingers and a smirk, two portals appeared and several beastmen walked out carry an assortment of guns. “Sick ‘em.”

A-chan pushed up her glasses as a black robe with the Hololive play button in the back. Energy danced around her hands before completely enveloping.

Enma unsheathes two katanas, demonic energy radiating from the two katanas. “Man, I haven’t fought in a way in what? Forty years?” She enters a fighting stance. “Finally, I can have some fun!”

YAGOO walked up in front of everyone, a staff in his hand. He stamps the staff on the ground, a yellow light coming from the top of the staff, spreading across everybody. Ryan’s body felt lighter as the light washed over him. “It is time for us to battle. We need to win this, for we cannot afford to lose.”

“Hey partner,” Ryan turned to see Nux, a torrent of blue and white flames fading as he walked up to him. Nux was holding his machete, resting it on his shoulder. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Where the hell were you?” Ryan tilted his head as he asked, more confused than agitated. “We were waiting for you.”

“You know, the pamphlets have a second use other than teleporting someone to KFP,” Nux said as he cut his finger and pulled out a pamphlet, smearing his blood on the pentagram as he threw it on the floor. “It can be used as a beacon.”

Several portals started to open up as the portal that Brianna made started to close. The first person to exit a portal was Mana. “I heard what was going on,” she said as tendrils of hair started to fly up, a roar being heard coming from the back of her head. “Looks like I have to put some little bitches in their place.”

Yuni and Jam (in human form) were the next ones to step out. “You ready to save the world, Jam?” Yuni asked, a smug smirk on her face.

“I’m more excited to sink my blade into my enemies,” Jam said with a sadistic smile as he summoned a hatchet. “Saving the world is only a bonus. I want to bathe in their blood.”

“Oh, Jam,” Yuni said nonchalantly as her magical energy started to rise, “you’re always like this.”

With a flash of electricity, Roro revealed herself. Electricity gathered in her horns as she skated into the ranks. “I wonder if these things still have souls,” she licked her lips as she summoned a knife. “I hope that they do. I skipped breakfast for this.”

Patra, Mary, Mico, and Charlotte flew out of another portal, examining the enemy ranks. “Do you think we’ll be able to do this?” Patra asked.

“We can contribute,” Charlotte said. “We need to do this for the sake of the world.”

“Let’s all do our best,” Mary smiled.

“I’ve already prepared for this,” Mico said, a giant rocket launcher appearing over her shoulder.

“Eh?” The other three gave Mico a blank stare.

“What?” Mico tilted her head. “You didn’t expect this?”

“Huh, I thought my fighting days were over,” Neko said as she unsheathed her claws, stepping out of a portal. “Whatever. A job’s a job. I better be getting a raise after this, though.”

Uto flew out of a portal, hovering close to Amelia. “Are you ready for this, Ame-tan?”

“I’m surprised you’re here,” Amelia smirked at Uto. “I thought you’re too pure to join something like this.”

“This isn’t my first time in a warzone,” Uto replied, shuddering. “I will do what I have to.”

Bao and Artemis walked out of another portal, water swirling around them. “Wow, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you like this, Gura,” Artemis said, putting a hand on her hip.

“Arty! Bao-sensei!” Gura reared his shark head to look at the two. “I didn’t know you were coming!”

“I didn’t either, but we caught word from an orange piece of paper of what was going on,” Bao said. “We will always be there for you when it matters.”

A bunch of little four-legged creatures rushed out of a portal. Ryan heard a bunch of voice saying something along the lines of “hOI! I’M tEM!” or something like that. Temmie then revealed herself as she stepped out of the portal. “Huh, I never thought I would be fighting again. Whatever. This should be fun.”

Lily and Vivi were the next to appear. “Let’s get nuclear!” Vivi cheered.

“I think you’re a bit too excited for this,” Lily said, giggling. “I don’t mind, though. It’s cute.”

“You bet,” Vivi said, shooting Lily finger guns, a flush on her face. “Let’s blow this joint.”

“I guess I can help out,” Ririsya said, hissing the words out. “It’s time for me to save the world.”

“Awoo~!” Lumi bounded from the portal, hey eyes red as she held a pistol. “You all will give me pats!”

Merry walked out of the same portal with a dignified aura, knives in his hands. “Well, let’s do this.”

Pochi flew out of one of the portal carry two large swords. “You bitches ready to feel my two hit multi-target attacks?!”

Juniper walked out of a portal, heaving a sigh. “It sucks, considering that I can only harness my full power under the full moon.”

“Allow me to help,” Luna walked over as she started to glow.

“I’m feeling lunar energy seep into me,” Juniper looked at her four arms. “What are you?”

“I’m a lunar goddess,” Moona explained.

“Sick,” Juniper started to grow until she was a gigantic eldritch moth. She flapped her wings, flying into the air. She then looked down to Moona, her face moving. “YOU ARE MY LITTLE POG CHAMP.” (AN: I did put a space between the words pog and champ because of the way Juniper said it in this clip: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZa2gYJmsas>).

“Whoo!” Ironmouse jumped out of a portal. “I’m ready for this party to start! I even brought some friends!”

Melody flew out of a portal, landing next to Reporter. “Thanks for this body, man. This thing can do a lot of shit!”

“Yeah, yeah, you can thank Ryan later,” Reporter grumbled. “If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have made that android for another couple weeks.”

“I don’t know what the hell you are, but this planet is mine!” Hime’s voice came out of a giant, robotic dragon. “ _I’m_ the one who’s going to make babies here and _I’m_ the one who’s going take over the world!”

“Hime, time and place,” Zen’s voice came out of a red dragon that flew out of the same portal.

“I better be getting some souls after this,” Froot heaved a sigh as she walked out of a portal, followed closely by Silvervale.

“Yeah, it really sucked to cut that stream short,” Silvervale said, summoning two katanas, her large tail swishing back and forth. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Heads up,” Shade said, tapping Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan looked at Shade to see that he was draped in a brown cloak, holding a staff with an orange gem on the top. “Get ready for battle.”

Grimm holds two scythes, one of them orange and gold, its blade made out of concentrated plasma whole the other one was pitch black, dark energy emanating off of it. The two on his mask turned crimson as he twirled both of the scythes. “Huh, who knew I would need to use these babies again.”

Jack sighed as he took off his eyepatch, revealing a closed eye. He put on his mask, the black three turning green as he summoned two daggers, green flames dancing on the ground around him. “I could use a drink right now. If we lose this, then I won’t ever get to drink again, and that would suck ass.”

Sabrina took out of her wand and waved it a couple times, the four on her mask turning pink. The earth formed around her. Rocks and stones attached themselves to her body, forming a sort of exoskeleton. The rocky hands started to turn orange as it heated up, wind forming around it. She let her fists clash.

The six on Brianna’s mask turned a deep blue as she stepped forward, portals appearing from her palms, jets of hellfire firing from the portal. “Sucks that I don’t have a weapon, but I guess my portal will do.”

“I guess I have nothing better to do,” Reporter said as the seven in his mask turned yellow. He put on his gauntlets, letting them clash a couple times before grabbing at Brianna’s hellfire. “I’ll be taking that.”

“Hey!” Brianna gasped. “Who said you could take my power?!”

“I do what I want,” Reporter said as similar hellfire blazed from his gauntlets. “Now, let’s get this over with.”

“Would you like to do the honors?” Ryan turned around to see Storm, the zero of his mask grey, the same color of his eyes. Ryan turned to see everyone was looking at him, as if waiting for him.

“C’mon, we’re waiting on you!” Kiara said, a huge smile on her face.

Suisei walked up next to Ryan, putting a hand on his shoulder. With her other hand, she summoned her gigantic golden battle axe. "C'mon, you've done this once before, right?" She asked, smiling at Ryan. "You got this."

“I don’t know why, but I guess I’ll take it,” Ryan said as he summoned Edhas’s mask, looking at it, wiping the five on the mask. “Sorry, bud, but I don’t think these don’t look that bad.”

He put on the mask, surprised when his sight was not altered at all when he put on the mask. He summoned both of his guns, crossing his arms. “Now,” he said, his magic power rising. “Let’s go save the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOO! I DID IT! I DID IT! I FINISHED THIS PART! I'm not going to list all of the Non-Hololive VTubers because there are just too many, but I reccommend you check all of them out. Well, I'm anticipating the next part will be as long or longer than this chapter, so I may not have it ready for another day or two. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this roll call.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am opening up the KFPVerse to include you guys! I'm so excited to see what you guys come up with! Thank you for reading this far!


End file.
